The Parisian Affair
by garden-nomes
Summary: Two fates collide in an airport café. She spies her from across the tables, and just cannot resist walking over to say hello. Intended as a collection of snapshots, but growing into something more of its original form.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Good morning/evening/whateveryoufancy!**

**Alrighty. For those of you who have read my other fics, and my rambling author's notes, you will have noticed I keep randomly mentioning the first fic I started, and never got around to posting. Well, FORGET I SAID ALL THAT, and stuff, because I'm going to start posting it. **

**The difference is, I'm separating it into a collection of one-shots and picking out the better parts of the story, and hopefully all the pieces of the adventure will have some plot elements in order to not make out seem like it's just a collection of random funny dialogue and primitively written smut. (No, really. These are some of my first attempts, so... Bear with it, and all.)**

**Some of it I've had to edit, because it was originally written third-person, and the I switched to first person because I found it easier, but I didn't want it to be inconsistent. So, I may have missed the odd word or two, but hopefully not too many. This should only Be an issue for the first few chapters.**

**Having said all that, have a read, and if you enjoy it, reviews are fabulous and most welcome.**

**For once, this chapter, being introductory, needs no warnings of the Cigarette variety.**

**(ON WITH IT!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. The best thing about fan fiction, is that we make the story. ****_I'm garden_nomes, and this has been an Author's Note bulletin._**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

Airports. They seem to be a melting pot of cultures, don't they? Thank god I'm not late for my flight, no thanks to my sister. Typical of her, fucking about looking for a pair of tacky shoes, when I need to get to Heathrow for a flight. Honestly, you would think she was going to meet the man of her dreams, not drop me off at the airport. Then, she whined half the way here about the traffic and the fact that I was leaving for Paris for the next few months.

"What am I going to do, when I have a crisis? Who am I going to talk to?" She moaned.

"Katie, you can always call me, I'll only be an hour ahead. Besides, you can come and visit for a couple of days if you want. There's always the ferry." I replied, knowing her usual nervous disposition when it came to flying in planes.

"Ooh, I can get some shopping in!"

I laughed. "Yes. Because clearly, you wouldn't come to Paris to see your little sister, who loves you dearly..." I added, sarcastically.

Katie was silent for a moment. "Well...ok, shopping second, then." She replied. "Christ, don't these people know how to drive? MERGE LEFT, YOU WANKER!" She said, beeping the horn at he car in front of us.

Needless to say, the rest of the journey was much the same.

When we finally arrived, Katie waited with me to check in my luggage, and we parted ways at the security barrier. She gave me a big Fitch hug, and once I navigated my way through the tedium of the inspection to deduce whether I was carrying a bomb or something I could stab an air hostess with. In reality, I'm more likely to eyefuck an air hostess, maybe shag one, rather than stab them. But, they obviously don't know that about me, and are just doing their jobs, so I don't mind putting up with the inconvenience.

Once I'm through security, I'm into the transit area, and after finding my gate number, I check the time and decide its high time I had my fourth coffee of the day. I head into the first café I see and order a large latté, which came with a couple of shortbread.

It's a little bit stupid to do it while sitting in the airport waiting for my flight, but I do one last check to make sure I have everything... Boarding pass, passport (not that it wasn't checked when I checked my luggage in, but anyway.), and the stuff I'll need when I'm in Paris. The coffee is fairly good, but I suppose it has to be, seeing as it's an international airport and travellers get tired and cranky, especially when flying long haul. I've had better shortbread, but it's the coffee that's important to me.

Then I look up...and my heart almost stops.

There is a woman sitting a few tables over, nursing a coffee, and perusing a guide book. From here, I can see it's a Michelin guide to Paris. Hmm... Same destination. But in the same second, I look back up at her, and I am stunned. She's beautiful. Shoulder length blonde hair, and I can't see her eyes from here, but I bet they are just as beautiful. Her mouth is moving, reading to herself as she flicks through the guide, and it's really quite cute. Then, she stops. She looks up, and her eyes catch mine.

In that second, when our eyes met, I ceased to recognise thing else around me, other than her looking at me. I didn't want to appear like a complete perve, so I averted my eyes, and went back to drinking my coffee. When I looked up again, she was looking through her guide once more, seemingly oblivious to her surroundings.

I don't know what it is, but something attracts me to her. I pick up my coffee, and my backpack, and my camera bag, and walk over to her table, placing my coffee on the table pulling it the seat opposite to hers and sitting down. She doesn't notice me, at first. She's still buried in her Michelin guide, until I softly clear my throat, and she looks up.

She slays me with her eyes. They are big, clear, and so beautifully blue. Her brow furrows, and she looks at me curiously.

"Yes? Can I help you with something?" She says, her voice a little irritated. On the one hand, it makes me think she doesn't want to talk to anyone, and I am sort of disturbing her, but on the other hand, it makes me smile on the inside, and I'm not really sure why.

Yes, I am. She's fucking gorgeous, now that I've seen her closer up.

"Well?" She says, the irritation in her voice becoming more evident.

I give her a smile. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. But... I saw you and you looked like you could use some company, so... If I'm bothering you, I can just..."

The woman smiled at me, and I almost melted. Calm down, Emily!

"N-no... It's alright." She says, hesitantly. "I was just... Off in another place. The company would be nice." She said, and the blush that spreads across her cheeks doesn't escape me. It strikes me as very adorable, and I realise my heart is thumping in my chest. I take a sip of what's left of my coffee, hoping it calms me somewhat. Which is softly ridiculous, caffeine being the world's most popular stimulant.

"You're going to Paris?" I ask her.

She stares at me, her mouth half open, and I can't help it, my eyes unconsciously flick down to her lips. They're full, and they look very kissable. And I realise I have to stop eyeing her up, as it is probably making her uncomfortable.

"How did you know I was going to Paris?" She asks me.

A smirk crosses my lips, and I nod towards the guide in front of her. "Michelin's guides are sort of iconic by their green cover. So... Either someone left it on the table and you're taking a look, or you're going to Paris."

She looks down at the guide in front of her. "Oh." She says, looking back up at me and biting her bottom lip. Oh, fuck... That's cute. It is also doing strange things to my stomach. "Yeah. I guess that is pretty obvious. Yes, I'm going to Paris." She nods.

"On the 315pm flight?" I asked her, becoming more interested.

She raises an eyebrow, and in that second, she goes from gorgeous/cute, to sexy as hell. "How did you know that?" She asks me, cautiously.

I take another drink of my coffee, and peer at her, half smiling. "Don't worry, I haven't been stalking you since you got here. I happen to be on the same flight."

"Ah, I see."

"So, business, or...pleasure?" I ask her.

She sips from her coffee and places the cup back on the table. "Pleasure, I suppose." She says, after a brief pause. "You?"

"A little from column A, a little from column B. I'm spending the next few months in Paris, studying." I reply.

"Oh? What are you studying?" The blonde asks.

"I'm doing an advanced course in photographic techniques." I reply.

"You're a photographer?"

I nod. "That's right." I reply, with a smile, before sipping some more coffee. "And you?"

"Uhm... Was at a bit of a loose end, and felt like... An adventure, I guess." She shrugged. "I was sitting in a café in London the other day, wondering what to do next, and... Before I left, I'd booked an open-ended ticket to Paris on my laptop. That's it, really."

"Hmm. Work? Study?"

"I got accepted to study journalism at uni. But... I deferred until next year." She said, finishing the last chunk or biscuit that lay on the plate along with her cup.

"Journalism... Interesting choice." I tell her, noticing her hesitation at the end of her last sentence. It intrigued me, but she did come across as a very guarded person, even though when I looked in her eyes, I could see them twinkle, as though she liked what she saw, but wasn't too sure how to deal with it. Now she just had me even more curious about her, and I was wanting to know so much more. But, first things first. I reach my hand across the table. "I'm Emily, By the way."

Her expression changes, becomes brighter, as the corners of her lips curve upwards gently. She reaches across and takes my hand in hers. "Naomi. It's n-nice to meet you." She says, softly.

I almost barely register her words, because my concentration is drawn to the contact of her hand on mine. It takes a split second for the butterflies in my stomach to become a swirling storm, and for her touch to become electric. I have to catch myself, because a split second more, and the link between us would be slightly awkward, at best. So, reluctantly, I withdraw my hand from hers. I catch a glimpse of her looking at me curiously, that bottom lip of hers tucked between her teeth again, and I drink the last of my coffee to stop myself from saying what's on my mind. I check the time on my phone, and realise it's half an hour until the flight.

"Well, Naomi. I would offer to buy you another coffee... But, I need to get something to read for the flight, because London to Paris isn't really long enough for an in-flight movie." I said, fiddling with my coffee cup.

"Oh. Well, I...might see you on the flight, then?" Naomi replied, and I noticed the slight sadness in her tone.

"I hope so." My brain curses itself, as the words slip out automatically. Damn you, lack of brain-to-tongue filter. She raises her eyebrow as I stand up and give her a smirk. I hold my hand out again, and she takes it, shaking it gently, and her touch sends a shiver up my spine. Fuck. Say something! "It's been lovely meeting you, too." I manage to get out, and I'm sure I'm blushing stupidly.

She nods. "And if I don't see you... Have a nice trip." She says, releasing my hand. Did her touch just linger? Christ, I really hope I see her again.

"Well, see you." I say with a smile, picking up my luggage and slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

I make my way to the nearest newsagent, looking over the magazines that line the shelves. If Katie were with me, she'd already have picked up the latest copy of Heat, but I'm a little more selective, so I pick a photography magazine instead. By the time I am done browsing, the announcement for my flight comes over the public address system.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the first call for flight BA629 to Paris, boarding at gate 29. Please make your way to the gate immediately."

I was standing near gate 25, which is pretty lucky, it means I don't have to run for it. As I get to the gate, I find myself looking out for her. I see her, waiting in line with the other passengers. She doesn't see me, so I take a few short moments to observe and appreciate. She's taller than me, which I obviously didn't notice before, as she was sitting down. Her hair actually falls to just under her shoulders, and she has a body that I would definitely like to see more of.

By the time I've made it through the gate and am stepping onto the jet bridge, I've lost sight of her. But I know that we are going in the same direction, so that's something. I get onto the plane, and am directed by an air hostess to first-class, and I look along the aisles for my seat. I'm concentrating on seat numbers, which are all located on the overhead compartments. I find mine, then look down... And there she is.

"Well." I smirk, my voice just a little huskier than usual. "This is coincidence."

She looks up at me, and the recognition in her expression is amusing, as she blinks, twice, and then a nervous smile crosses her lips. "Uh...it is?"

"Yes. It appears that we have neighbouring seats." I reply, showing her my boarding pass.

"Oh, I see. Well...take a seat, I guess." She says, in reply.

I store my backpack in the overhead compartment, and pull out both my iPod and the magazine I bought, and sit down beside her. It sort of makes me wish we were in economy class, the seats are closer together. She's sitting with the tray table down, and a laptop open in front of her. "Am I interrupting?" I ask her.

"Huh?" She asks, as I catch her looking away from me. "Oh, no... I was just reading a few articles, but...it can wait."

"No, if you're busy, I can geek up on photography stuff..." I reply, motioning to my magazine. But I'm really hoping that I don't get a chance to read it.

"It's fine, really. It can wait." She says, her hand landing on my arm. Her touch is so warm against my skin, that it surprises me, excites me, and calms me all at once. How is that possible? But, almost as soon as she touches me, she retrieves her hand, almost as though touching me has burned her somehow. Her eyes meet mine, and she gives me another nervous smile, as she blushes once more. She shuts down her laptop and closes it. "So, what has you travelling in first class?"

"I believe if you have to fly for any amount of time, there's no point in flying cattle class." I reply.

Naomi laughs, and Christ, it's beautiful. "Something like that. I had the money, so I figured if I'm going to travel, even if it's a short flight to gay Paris, I might as well do it in style."

I nodded. "Good point." I smiled. A thought occurred to me. "You... You're not afraid to fly, are you?"

Naomi looked at me a little strangely. "No... Should I be? Are you?"

I shook my head and laughed. "Relax. I'm not either, I just was...curious if you were." Nice save, Fitch. Why not just tell her that if she gets scared she can snuggle up to you for protection?

"Oh, I see."

I was about to say something else, when the intercom cracked into life.

"Good afternoon, passengers, this is Captain Schilling, and welcome aboard our flight to Paris this afternoon. It's a lovely day, with clear weather, very little turbulence ahead, and we should have a flight time this afternoon of no more than two hours. We will be taking off in a few moments, so please, sit back and enjoy the flight. The stewards will be serving afternoon tea shortly. Thank you for flying British Airways."

About five minutes later, the plane began taxiing towards the runway, and the engines were roaring into life. I looked over to see Naomi, who appeared to be staring out the window, intrigued by the goings on, on the tarmac outside. But the more I looked, the more I noticed she wasn't actually looking t anything in particular, she was more or less staring off into open space. She took a deep breath as the plane gained speed, her eyes closed, and she leaned her head back against the headrest.

As we escaped gravity, I found myself drinking in the beauty beside me. I wasn't even discreet about it, as her eyes were still closed. I ran my eyes over the bridge of her nose, her cheeks, and her lips...making a note of every detail.

And the more I did, the more I feel myself tipping towards a slippery slope.

Christ, I think I'm already gone.

* * *

**A/N#2: *TA-DA!***

**This was mostly written from memory, I am fairly sure the file is on my PC which I can't access at the moment. (No monitor) But it's fairly accurate to what I remember it being.**

**That concludes chapter one, stay tuned for chapter two...**

**Again, all reviews/favourites welcome. :)**


	2. Breakfast

**A/N: Greetings. I apologise in advance for flooding your inbox if you have me followed, but I've got a couple of chapters already edited of this story, and then I really should get back to writing SF, so no one lynches me.**

**This chapter takes place the day after Emily meets Naomi in airport import café. For background to this chapter, the coincidences continue, and they find themselves booked into the same hotel. Emily invites Naomi for a drink, and they spend the evening chatting. As they bid each other goodnight, Emily invites Naomi to breakfast the next morning, because dammit, she's totally smitten with her and can't resist the opportunity to see her again. (This I do have written out, by the way, but it is on my PC. Yay for mobile devices, eh? When I get my PC going again, I will post it as an extra chapter/interlude.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. And now, on with the show.**

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

It was 820am, and I was still deciding what to wear. Eventually, I decided on faded blue jeans and that white shirt with the pig on it that mum had given me. And sneakers. After all, it was just breakfast, and not a romantic candlelit dinner.

Wait, where did that thought come from? I thought to myself. I checked the time: 825am. Shit! I was going to be late. Grabbing my room keycard, bag and phone, and left the room, shaking my fingers through my hair.

I rode the lift down, and made my way to the buffet lounge. I saw Emily, sitting by one of the windows, reading from a magazine. The sunlight made her hair look a lot brighter than it seemed last night. I walked over to her and cleared my throat to get her attention. Emily looked up at me with warm brown eyes and smiled a genuine "I'm glad to see you" smile.

"Hi." the redhead breathed, gently dropping the magazine to the table.

"Morning. Seeing as I'm already standing, would you like some coffee?" I asked, smiling back at her.

"Please. Latte."

I made my way over to the barista and ordered two lattes, asking for them to be brought to their table.

"Bien sûr, mademoiselle. It will be a few minutes." I handed over some change, and added a tip, before walking back to the table. "Caffeine will be arriving in due course." I smiled. "So, how did you sleep?"

"Oh, quite well. In spite of the phone call that almost woke me up."

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's unfortunate. Who dared almost wake you up?"

Emily chuckled. "My sister, Katie. Actually, she's my twin."

I blinked. Twins. It shocked me, slightly. "There are two of you?"

Emily laughed out loud. "Hardly! There's me, and there's her. Looking identical is where the similarity ends, thank heavens for that. She fancies herself a WAG, sleeps around like it were going out of fashion, and is much more loud and obnoxious than I am. She also wears badly coloured leopard prints, which are just plain wrong, and I'd never be caught in something that tacky."

I nodded. "I see," I said, with a giggle. "I see that I'm lucky, then..." I smirked.

"Hmm?" Emily raised her eyebrow.

"Well, I got to meet you, and not her. If it was her in that cafe in the airport, and not you..." I trailed off.

I was interrupted as the waiter came along with their coffees. We watched each other as we sipped our lattés. Emily peered at me in that way she had that seemed to be calming. It was a little unnerving to me, if I'm honest, but not entirely.

"You were saying...?" the redhead's husky voice reached my ears. Naomi felt a warm shiver run through her at the sound of it.

"...I-If that was her in that cafe and not you..." I stumbled, hoping that Emily understood.

"Clearly we wouldn't be having coffee now?" Emily finished, before smiling softly at me.

"No." I felt a strange squirmy feeling in her stomach, as I gave the redhead a shy smile, my fringe falling across her eyes. I felt Emily's warm eyes studying me, in a curious but comforting way. I was surprised that it didn't make me uncomfortable, rather, it put me at ease.

"Quite right, my sister isn't in the habit of picking up girls on my behalf!" Emily laughed. I looked at her with inquisitiveness. So... I had been right about the redhead, after all.

"Ah, so you are..."

"As a window." Emily stared into my blue eyes.

"I thought as much, you know. Something about you..."

"Really? I don't still have dyke tattooed on my forehead do I? They told me it would come off!" Emily mocked, rubbing her forehead and grinning. I laughed louder.

"No, but I've always been a good judge of character. Sort of have to be if you want to be a journo someday. Besides, the flirting last night gave it away, anyhow."

"Ah. Yeah, I always become a little transparent after a few drinks. I didn't say anything to make you uncomfortable, did I?" Emily husked, sipping from her coffee.

"Not at all, in fact I had a great time. Better than i've had in a long time. Shame the night had to end, really." I replied, dunking my shortbread into her coffee and taking a bite. I thought back to our parting in the hotel bar the night before, how the redhead had wrapped me up in that warm friendly hug, and how good it had felt, if only for the contact with another human. But there was something else in that hug, something had passed between us in that brief moment, a spark, maybe? I thought that it had felt like it had when Emily had first looked into my eyes, a dual sensation of the world falling away and coming together at the same time. It was something I hadn't felt before, nor was it something I quite understood.

I hadn't noticed Emily watching me. Hadn't noticed her deep brown eyes observe every inch of my face, tracing over my nose, my cheekbones, my lips. Until I did, and I felt a flicker of something run through me. I wondered then, how someone's gaze could make me feel like that, and also, why it was happening with a woman.

I swallowed the mouthful carefully, and then sighed. Bloody Parisian hotel.

"Hmm... My first mission while here is to find me some Garibaldis..." I muttered.

"Gari-what?"

"Oh, my favourite biscuit. Haven't had one in ages and coffee just isn't the same without one, y'know?" I smirked.

"I see. Mental note: Naomi's day starts better with coffee and a couple of Garibaldis." Emily spoke, pointing her finger to her temple as if to remember. She gave me a wink. I shook my head and laughed at the cute mannerism of the redhead.

"On the other hand, I don't think I can do a full English this morning. Seeing as you grabbed the coffee, breakfast choices are on me. I shall return!" Emily explained, as she stood and made her way to the buffet. I watched her go as her red hair flew back over her shoulders, and my eye trailed down her spine, watching her as she walked.

For gods sake, stop perving, Naomi! Emily stopped in her tracks and turned to catch my eye. As our eyes met, I shivered. I knew I had been caught out. I blushed, and Emily just nodded and smiled back, before turning back and walking off to the buffet. I shook my head. Jesus, my mouth felt dry.

I took another sip of my coffee and picked up the magazine Emily had been perusing. It was the latest copy of Paris Match, open to an article about Angelina Jolie. The picture was flattering, those smoldering lips of hers out for the kill, but the article being in French, was a little beyond my broken tourist French. 'Ou est la toilette?' I can manage, classy articles on Jolie? Hardly.

"Couldn't resist the article about her, say what you like about her, she is DAMN good looking." Emily broke the silence, sitting opposite me and placing two plates on the table, loaded with croissants, jam and fruit.

"At least you can read the article. Ordering coffee is the extent of my rusty schoolgirl French!" I countered.

Emily grinned. "If it's any consolation, I'm rubbish at verb conjugation and my accent is awful?" she joked.

The two of us laughed. I felt more at ease around Emily as the breakfast went on. The redhead explained the gist of the article to me.

"So, she's working on this new project, and..." Emily trailed off as she found herself staring into my eyes. Clear and blue, I've been told they are extremely distinctive. But she's looking at me like she's lost, in a blissful sort of way. I nervously cleared my throat.

Emily's own eyes went wide briefly. "S-sorry." she smiled, sheepishly, "It's just…" she paused, "…you have… the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."

A wave of heat washed over me and I could feel my cheeks flush. My heart raced, and I felt like I had just run a mile in under a minute, I could swear I heard it pounding in my chest.

"T-thanks..." I replied, my voice catching in my throat. It was a good thing I had my hands sitting on my thighs, because I knew they were shaking. I hadn't noticed that Emily was taking in everything about me at that moment, gazing at me with those warm, brown, friendly eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable..." Emily said, her eyes looking worried.

I couldn't take her eyes off Emily's. "You didn't. No one has ever said that to me, that's all..." I said, quietly.

Emily looked concerned for a second. "I can't imagine why, they must have been a fool, or completely blind." she said.

I swallowed, feeling the least comfortable at that moment. "Both." I said, flatly, suddenly feeling a chill in the pit of my stomach.

"Ah." Emily studied my probable troubled expression. "But... I can tell it's something you don't want to talk about, so I won't push it." she said, gently, laying her hand gently on top of mine. I nodded in thanks.

"Another coffee?" Emily asked.

I shook my head. "One is enough to get me going for the day." I said, as I gave Emily a shy smile. She gave me this odd, but amused look, like she wished she could have taken a picture, have it converted to wallpaper, and plastered it all over her mind.

She appeared to shake herself out of her thoughts. "So, what did you have planned for today?" she asked me.

"Oh, uh... Well, I hadn't really thought about it, honestly. I had originally planned to figure that out when I was having coffee in Heathrow, but then this intriguing girl with flame red hair sat in front of me, and..." I ramble.

"Actually, it's cherry red, but I like your use of words..." Emily interrupted, with a smirk. I studied Emily for a moment. It was true, her hair did have a deeper red tone to it, maybe I hadn't noticed it before, but now that it was pointed out to me,it was more obvious.

"It looks brighter in the sunlight. It's really quite… distinctive." I said.

"That was the idea." Emily grinned. "Have to tell me apart from my sister somehow."

I laughed.

"…So, she sat down, and...?" Emily said, leading me back to the conversation.

"Well, she distracted me, you see. So I thought to myself that I would get to it on the flight..." I continued, "...but then by some strange coincidence, she had the seat next to mine, and we got to talking further..."

Emily nodded, and smiled softly at the memory of the flight they shared. "I seem to remember you didn't mind, though..." she said.

"No, I enjoy your company, it's refreshing." I said, not believing the words that just came out of my mouth. "It's not often I talk to someone who takes so much interest in a conversation." I said, trying to find something else to say.

"You're a little hard to ignore." Emily said quietly, looking into my eyes. Her brown eyes burned with an intensity I didn't think I had ever seen before.

"You think?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes." Emily said, sounding serious, all of a sudden.

"Oh." I felt increasingly self-conscious.

"I won't lie, Naomi. I do find you attractive."

"I know. I think I'd have to be blind not to notice it." I replied, with a shy smile. I knew I was maybe as interested in Emily as she was in me, but I wasn't quite ready to admit that just yet.

"You're not mad?" Emily asked, tentatively.

"No. Why should I be? It's flattering... Plus it's the most attention I've had in a long time." Ah, the truth. It'll come out eventually.

"Still can't imagine why, blokes should be falling at your feet."

I laughed. "Nah, I've been single for months now, and not by choice, I might add." I paused to nibble a slice of watermelon. "But... That's not a breakfast type story, yeah?"

Emily nodded. "Ok, what about we save that story for a bottle of vodka, then."

"Done. So, as I was saying, I had planned to think of something to do today, but got distracted, so I decided to do it when I got to the hotel..."

"...But the redhead was booked into the same hotel..."

"…and she invited me for a drink, and we got to talking again, then it was late... So planning my day today kind of fell by the wayside with a series of distractions." I finished my rambling tale, and then looked directly into Emily's eyes, feeling my breath catch in my throat. "And, she's actually quite attractive, herself..." I added, almost inaudibly. I silently cursed my mind for suddenly lacking it's barrier between my thoughts and my tongue.

But it didn't matter if Emily heard me, or not. She could see the flame of curiosity that flickered in my eyes when she said it. It told her that no matter how she felt, she probably needed to tread carefully with me. After all, Emily was not sure of my preference (not that I had one, as such. Don't label me!), and I didn't want to have a developing friendship made awkward by her coming on too strong. But she looked at me, and I couldn't help but hope that maybe, just maybe, both Emily and I might feel the same way.

"Well, I'd like to show you something, if you have no other plans for today." Emily smiled. "I promise it will be interesting and colorful."

"Alright, you're on. What do you say we get our stuff together and meet back in the lobby in fifteen?" I grinned.

"Sounds like a perfect plan. Breakfast is on me, by the way. No arguments!" she smirked.

I raised my hands in surrender. "Can't argue with that." I smiled.

We parted ways, and I took the stairs back to my suite.

* * *

**A/N#2: I think Emily isn't the only one who is smitten, no?**

**Stay tuned for more...**

**Reviews welcome :)**


	3. Kisses

**A/N: Welcome to the next part of the tale.**

**This chapter takes place in the evening, the same day as the previous chapter, after Emily takes Naomi to visit a famous gallery.**

**The POV will switch around, by the way. But for now, we stick with Naomi.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Peanut butter makes everything awesome. If you are allergic here are some *sympathy hugs*l**

**All typos/screw ups are the property if the iPod I typed this on, it has been edited to change POV, but even I'm human and make mistakes, so...)**

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

Emily sat opposite me and took a sip of her drink.

"So, how did you like the Louvre?"

"Oh, it was fantastic! I think I'd need a month just to see everything I wanted to see in there." I replied, before sipping my vodka.

"And how is your drink?" Emily smirked.

"Totally hits the spot after all that walking. What did you like the most, Emily?"

"Hmmm... the sculptures. I have to say, I don't see all the fuss over the Mona Lisa. It's a nice painting and all, but... Honestly? I just don't see the big deal."

"Maybe you had to be Da Vinci to really appreciate it." I laughed. "Don't worry, I'm sure you're not the only person on earth who doesn't get it," I said, raising my glass to my lips once more.

"Glad I'm not alone, then!" Emily drained her drink and put the glass on the table. "Hmm, my glass seems to have sprung a leak. Fancy another?"

"Ok, same again!" I answered, almost having finished my glass. Emily stood up to walk back to the bar, not looking back to see if the I was watching her. Not that she needed to, of course I was. I couldn't drag my eyes from Emily, and spending the day together had only made it harder. The effect the redhead had on me had increased tenfold since breakfast, and it was now dusk, and the queasy feeling of butterflies in my stomach was rampantly fluttering.

I was staring off into space when Emily came back, and didn't notice when she put the drink in front of me. Emily sat down across from me and laid her hand on top of mine.

"You've wandered off again. Not boring you, am I?"

"Hmm? Oh! Sorry, I was miles away..."

"Yeah, I noticed that. Guess I have to stick around for your undivided attention, eh?" she smirked.

I smiled shyly. "Sorry. Believe it or not you have my attention. I'm just... distracted easily."

"Ah. By what, if I might ask?" Emily looked at her curiously.

Naomi gave another shy smile. "Well... You see, it's..."

Emily regarded her carefully. The blonde was blushing, clearly nervous about what she was about to say. "C'mon blondie, out with it!"

"Ok! It's just... I keep thinking about your eyes. They're kindofreallyratherbeautiful..." I trailed off at the end. I looked at the spare coasters on the table, and sort of wished the carpet would swallow me whole.

"Wow. You think so?" Emily said, slightly taken aback. I nodded slowly, before looking into Emily's eyes again. We held each others gaze for a few moments,and Emily absent mindedly ran her thumb over the back of my hand. "Thank you, not many people tell me that."

"I cant imagine why, they should tell you every day."

"You're sweet." Emily smiled.

I took a long sip on her drink. "Have you any plans for your evening?" I asked, placing her glass back on its coaster.

"Hadn't really thought that far ahead. Hoofing it around Paris all day has me a little tired, though. I thought about maybe room service and whatever is on questionable French cable television. Care to join me?"

"I'd love to. How about I put my stuff in my room and meet you at yours in a few?"

Emily pulled a pen out of her camera bag. "Here, give me your hand, gorgeous..." She took my hand and turned it over, writing the number to her room on the back. I almost shivered at the touch, and hoped she didn't feel my fingers shaking. She smiled and said "I'll expect you in 20, or I'm sending out a search party, got it?" I nodded. "See you soon, yeah?"

I took the lift to her floor, and entered my room, placing my backpack by the bed. Looking over pictures from today could wait. I took a few minutes to freshen up, and left the room again. Then I looked at the room number Emily had written on my hand. It was on the same floor, just a few doors down. I chuckled and shook my head, then walked to Emily's door and knocked lightly.

"Christ!" I heard from behind the door. I couldn't help but giggle. The door opened, and there stood Emily. "That was quick! I thought I was going to have to use that search party number..." she joked.

"Mmmm, would you believe we're on the same floor? I'm maybe three doors down from you."

"Why didn't you say in the bar?"

"I didn't notice until I looked at your number before I left my room." I paused. "Are you going to let me in?"

"Huh? OH! Of course, sorry..." she stepped aside to let me into her suite. I entered the room and took a seat at the table in the corner. "Uh, I ordered room service already, hope that's ok?"

I nodded. "Sure." I looked around the room, much the same as mine, really. Different art on the walls, maybe. Emily sat across from her at the table. "Naomi, you have a look of childlike wonder about you. You look like you've not been in a hotel room before." She quirked her eyebrow at the me, and I felt her brown eyes carefully regarding me. I felt a wave of sensation and then felt me cheeks flush. Damn. I cleared my throat.

Nervously, I laughed. "No, I have, but this room is so similar to mine, except for the art."

"So no chance of you getting lost, then?" Emily joked.

"Nope, don't think so." I gave the redhead a shy smile.

I both sat in silence for a short minute. "Christ, Emily, where are your manners? Naomi. Can I get you something to drink?" I was not too sure a drink was a good idea. The way I felt about the redhead complicated her emotions, and even though I had resigned myself to the fact that there was something I felt for Emily, I was cautious. I mentally slapped myself. I came to Paris to get away, to find myself again, I told myself, so why not just throw caution to the wind? Fucking clichés, I thought, as I quickly made her decision.

"Uh sure... Vodka?" Emily nodded and got up, walking to the mini bar and retrieving a large bottle of vodka, and a couple of glasses. She set them down on the table and poured two glasses, sliding one across the table toward me. I picked up the glass, swallowing the clear liquid, and then set it back down on the table. I winced slightly as the alcohol burnt my throat. Emily looked on, amused. "Fancy a mixer?"

"I think I need to relax more than I need a mixer..." I replied, tilting her head backwards, and exhaling. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, that'll be room service." Emily stood to open the door and babbled on in French to the attendant. I had to fight hard not to blatantly stare open mouthed at her as I was mesmerised at the way her voice spoke the language. My only thought was that Emily could whisper French into my ear and I would melt into a puddle of bliss. He left everything on the table and then made his exit. "I didn't know what you were hungry for, so I figured tapas would do the trick. Cool?"

I nodded, pouring myself another vodka, mentally shaking myself out of my trance as Emily set up the plates between us. "Looks great. Hang on... What on earth is that? It looks like an alien!" I laughed, pointing to the plate.

"Someone has never seen baby octopus before..."

"Nope!"

"Everything once. Try it!" I probably looked skeptical as I grabbed a fork and poked one of the octopus. Octopuses? Octopi? Octopussy? No wait, that was a James Bond film. I looked at it curiously, before shrugging and popping it into my mouth and chewing carefully. Emily grinned, clearly amused. "Well... What do you think?"

"Not bad for seafood flavoured rubber." I smirked, before waving it off, adding "... It's actually not bad. I don't mind it." Emily giggled.

"See, I can tell you are up for new experiences. Alien looking seafood is the least of your worries." Emily replied, finishing her vodka and reaching for the bottle to pour another. "Top-up?"

"You trying to get me drunk, Red?" I asked, relaxed enough now to smile and feel comfortable and less guarded around her. I thought to myself that maybe this wasn't so bad after all, and that maybe I should just see where this led to.

"Not particularly, but loosening you up wouldn't hurt. No need to be so tense, Naomi, I'm not gonna bite.. Well, unless you ask nicely..." Emily laughed.

"In that case, I'll have another." I grinned across the table. Emily reached over and poured me another drink. I sighed. I decided to just leap. "Fuck it." I whispered, before picking up the glass and swallowing the clear liquid quickly and putting the glass back on the table in front of me, and letting my eyes close. Emily reached over and took my hand in hers. My blue eyes opened to meet Emily's brown ones, and for a long moment we simply stared at each other. I swear Emily felt me shiver at her touch, and was bemused by what she saw in my eyes, only because she wasn't sure exactly what she saw. It probably intrigued her. While it was slowly dwindling, it just confused me...

"Say something..." Emily said quietly.

"I'm normally quite shy..." I began. "...but there's something about you that interests me... And I'm not sure how to feel about it." Emily rubbed her thumb softly over the back of my hand, letting me speak. "If we're being completely honest..."

"Please do, Id much rather your honesty over anything."

"...Wait. I can't explain it this way. Do you mind?" I asked Emily, motioning to the sliding door that went out to the balcony. She nodded, and I stood and walked out onto the balcony to briefly collect myself. Emily cautiously followed her out there, for some reason not wanting to be too far from her, and stood by her at the railing, looking across the city at all the lights twinkling.

"Remember when you were a kid, and life was a little simpler? And things were less confusing?"

"Hmmm, not really, did I mention my bitchy twin sister?" Emily laughed.

"This should be simple but it feels so confusing, Emily..."

"What does?"

"The way I feel about you." I turned to look at the redhead.

"Oh."

"Honestly, it's the opposite to anything I've felt before, and it scares me. Granted we don't really know each other well, and literally only met yesterday, but there is something about you that makes me feel like a better person, much happier when I'm around you. I really like you a lot, Emily. I feel comfortable around you, but it makes me so nervous at the same time."

Emily stared at me with her mouth slightly open. "...Really?" she whispered, placing her hand on my shoulder.

I nodded. "Give it long enough and it might be more than that..."

"What d'you mean?" Emily asked, trying to keep her voice from breaking. Her expression was full of anticipation, as though desperately wantingto hear what I had to say.

"I mean...another day with you and I just might find myself falling for you..."

"Wow." Emily said, in a barely audible whisper. My heart felt as though it stopped momentarily, before thudding loudly in my chest, so loud, I thought Emily might hear it herself.

"Not quite what you had in mind when you said "say something", huh?" I said quietly.

"Wasn't my first option... But it's good to know the feeling is mutual..." Emily said, huskily.

"Yeah, well... What?!" I said, stunned.

"Yeah... From the first minute I saw you in the transit lounge in London. Couldn't believe my luck when I boarded the flight. The rest has just been coincidence." Emily smiled.

"Do you believe in love, Emily?" I blurted out, before wishing she hadn't. Good one, word vomit. I bit my bottom lip, and my brow furrowed. Did I really want to go with this conversation?

Emily stared at me before laughing softly. "Oh, I believe love is out there for everyone. We all find it at some stage. What about you?"

"I thought I did. If you pour me another drink, I'll see if I can explain." I half smiled before walking back into Emily's room.

We sat at the table, and Emily began to pour me another drink. "Make it a good stiff one..." I said, quietly. I nodded as if to say when, as my glass filled to half full. Wrapping my hand around it, I picked it up and drained it by half, wincing slightly as the vodka warmed my throat. A solemn expression crossed my face. At least, I'm sure it did.

"Emily, do you remember when we talked about what brought us to Paris, and I said I'd been through some personal stuff?" Emily nodded. "And, I told you I was studying journalism but had deferred..."

"Of course."

I took another sip of her vodka. "About a year ago, my mum died," I said, quietly. "And less than a week later, I found my boyfriend in bed with my best friend."

Emily looked at me with a shocked expression. She reached across the table and took my hand in hers. "Whoa. Now that... I was not expecting. I'm sorry about your mother. The boyfriend on the other hand, what a jerk."

"You're not just saying he's a jerk because you fancy me, right?" I questioned, my blue eyes gazing curiously. I shivered slightly, hoping Emily didn't notice.

Emily looked at me with confusion. "N-no. One girl to another, that's a shitty thing to do."

I smiled a wry smile. "Things sort of unravel a bit when you lose your mother, your partner and your best friend in such a short space of time." I paused. "Then, I found out I got into journalism at uni." I ran my fingers through my hair and shook it out, slightly, exhaling. Emily watched me as as I did so. "Great timing, really. But seeing as I couldn't handle both a nervous breakdown AND study, I deferred for a year, mooched around for a bit wallowing in self pity and booze, and then woke up one day last week, deciding I needed a holiday... And here I am in Paris. That's it, really."

"How long were you with him?" Emily asked.

"Four years." I stated, flatly.

Emily gave a low whistle. "Harsh. I'm sorry he did that to you, babe. And with your best friend, no less." Her voice had become almost soothing, and both her hands were wrapped around mine as she spoke. She gently rubbed the back of my hand with her thumb. Damn, why is she so lovely?

"I walked out on him after that."

"I don't blame you one bit."

I felt tears begin to prick her eyes. "Oh, look at me. Sorry, I'm being a little pathetic..." I said, my voice shaking as I blinked and a tear slid down my cheek.

Emily reached for a box of tissues and put them on the table between them, taking one and folding it before sliding it gently down my cheek to soak up the moisture. "Not at all, it's good to get these things out. Think nothing of it. Besides, now I know you're not a robot!" Emily laid her hand on top of mine, stroking her thumb lightly across my skin.

"Ha, you really need to stop being so sweet to me. You are making it very hard for me to not fall for you more..." I looked up at Emily with what I am sure were vulnerable eyes.

"Is that such a bad thing?" the redhead asked, tilting her head as she smiled softly.

I shrugged. "Honestly, Emily, I'm not sure. I've not felt this way before, not even about Matthew." It was the first time in months I had said his name aloud. "I feel some kind of connection with you that can't be explained with words."

Emily got up and then kneeled in front of me. Without saying a word, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms tight around me, holding me close. I couldn't help herself, I breathed in the faint strawberry scent of Emily's hair, and sighed, content. Emily pulled back and planted a soft kiss on my forehead. She looked into my eyes. "I want to kiss you." Emily whispered, in a low voice. I could feel the request more than I could hear it. A shallow breath caught in my throat, as I realised that I wanted Emily to kiss me as well.

"Then ...kiss me..." I barely whispered, in reply. Emily slowly leaned forwards and pressed her lips against mine. Softly at first, then deeper. I inhaled sharply as my hand came up to rest on Emily's cheek. In the same instance as Emily pulled back her lips, I shivered.

"Uhm... I think you'd better do that again, j-just to make sure it was real..." Emily didn't hesitate to bring her lips to mine once more, kissing me deeper and slipping her tongue between my lips. Our arms wrapped tighter around each other as we continued kissing, and I felt a raw warmth pulse through my stomach. No kiss that touched my lips before had ever felt like this. Finally, Emily pulled away, and watched as I attempted to collect myself.

I opened my eyes, no doubt now a more piercing blue than before, darker and staring right into warm brown ones.

"Hmm... Tell me I'm not dreaming and that was real..." I whispered. It made Emily's breath catch in her throat.

"Not dreaming, I promise..." Emily whispered, before leaning forward to softly kiss me once more. "Beautiful..." she mumbled, once their lips separated again.

"Now, you're exaggerating..." I whispered, shyly, gently biting mu bottom lip.

"Absolutely not. I never joke about a beautiful woman. And not when she's in my arms." Emily breathed, leaning her forehead against mine.

* * *

**A/N#2: Awww... Fluffy towel, anyone?**

**The next chapter I haven't edited yet, so it'll be up when it's up :)**

**Reviews welcome, as ever.**


	4. Will You Catch Me?

**A/N: Huge thank you to ****_mynameislizzie_**** for letting me know I posted chapter two twice! Not sure what happened here, probably clicked the wrong chapter. Blaming the iPad. **

**This chapter is probably worthy of a Goo Alert™ (Warning, I have decided, sounds too harsh, so it's now an alert.) towards the end.**

**It surprises me how short some of these chapters actually are compared to SF. I typed this on an iPod, and I wrote so much in the one document, that I actually slowed down the Notes app on it, and it was lagging when I was writing/editing. Rather amusing, and it made me think of the time my mum crashed the memory of a Commodore 64 by writing two-thousand plus word uni assignments. (Back in '93, don't you know.)**

**This chapter continues after the last one.**

**RIGHT. ON WITH IT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. My mum still owns that Commodore 64, too. All typos are the property of my iPod.**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

We stayed like that for a few minutes, until a shrill ringing pierced the calm.

"Christ, I know who that'll be. Hang on..." I reluctantly unwrapped my arms from around Naomi and grabbed my mobile from the table and answered it.

"Hi, Katie, what can I do for you at... what the fuck, 2am?" I gave Naomi an "oops" look, which Naomi waved off.

"Well, you answered, so you can't be that busy, can you? Cook told me if you weren't chasing after some French tail you'd be having a boring night in, so I called for more goss on this mystery girl of yours."

"Yeah, not really the best time, yeah? Can I call you in the morning?" I rolled my eyes at Naomi as an apology. The blonde tried not to laugh, clearly amused by my side of he conversation.

"Ooh... I AM interrupting, aren't I?" I could hear the amusement in Katie's voice.

"Yes! Satisfied? Now, I'll call you in the morning. Goodnight, Katie."

"Haha... Night, Ems." I ended the call and then switched her phone off. "Sorry about that. She's unbelievable, really."

Naomi laughed. "It's ok. It was amusing. By the way, is it really past 2am?"

I nodded. "If you want to go and sleep, I understand. But you are more than welcome to stay, if you like..."

"Sleep is somewhat overrated. No plans for tomorrow, and besides, we haven't made a decent dent in the vodka yet..."

I smiled. "I hoped you would say that. Fancy something a bit more comfortable than the table?"

"Sure."

We retired to the couch. "Oh yeah, much more comfortable... Well, other than being in bed, of course..." I remarked, with a slight smile.

Naomi laughed. "Well, there's that. But this is good for now."

"For now, eh?" I winked.

"Figure of speech?" Naomi said, sarcastically, and I laughed.

"This is good for now, let's not spoil it, ok?" I replied. "It would be nice... but, I don't want you to feel any pressure."

"I don't. Emily, you put me at ease. It's ok." Naomi smiled, in reassurance.

I returned the smile. "So... Journalism, huh?"

"Yeah. Was either that, or politics. In the end I couldn't stand being a liar for a living, so journalism it was."

"Not to mention creepy scandals!" I laughed. Naomi nodded. "So... Same question. Why photography?"

"I always wanted to do something visual. I've always been fascinated by what story a picture tells... The world is full of beautiful things, and I'd love to capture it forever. Partly why I came back to Paris. It's a very old, beautiful city. It was too good a chance to pass up."

"Sounds interesting. And that's the only reason you came to Paris?"

"It was also next on my list of places to visit again, really. I came here on holiday a few years back with my family. Last place I went to was Greece. Spent three months there last summer."

"Oh, I bet it was beautiful there!" Naomi said.

"Spent three months in Australia before that. Travelled across the country by train and saw both coasts. Bit hot for my liking, though, and rather desolate if you're not on the coast. What about yourself?" I asked, my fingers gently entwined in Naomi's hair.

"Cyprus a few years back, and Goa last year, before... This is the first time I've been to Paris, though. I'm nowhere near as travelled as you, though." Naomi finished her sentence in a rush, before finishing her drink.

I watched as Naomi's expression became a little serious. "Ask me something else..." she muttered, softly, her eyes meeting mine.

"...Want a hug?" I asked, quietly. Naomi nodded. "Here. Turn around, and lean back."

Naomi turned her back to me, and leaned back into me, and my arms wrapped around her shoulders in a comforting embrace. She lay her head back and rested it on my shoulder. Naomi felt herself exhale slowly.

"Better?" I asked, whispering.

"Yeah." Naomi breathed, closing her eyes. "This is good." I sighed in agreement.

"I'm glad I spoke to you in the transit lounge... This wouldn't be half as enjoyable without you here." I said. Naomi smiled. "I'm glad you spoke to me too. Thank you, Emily."

"For what?"

"For not passing me by."

"I don't think I could have. You were rather captivating sitting there staring into your latté and your Michelin guide. Sort of took my breath away."

"Oh, Em. That's so sweet." Naomi said. I pressed my lips to Naomi's temple and gently kissed her. "It's the truth."

Naomi twisted to look into my eyes. "I think that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me." She said, quietly, before kissing me slowly. I returned the kiss, before snuggling Naomi into my arms. "I'm glad you stayed."

"Me too. Are we out of vodka yet?"

I checked the contents of the bottle. "Not yet. Another?"

"Sure. In fact, pass it here..." I passed the bottle over and Naomi took a large swig, I watched with a sly grin on my face as Naomi downed the clear liquor. I laughed and snuggled closer. "Adorable."

"Not very ladylike, though."

"Oh, fuck it, who cares?" I laughed, Naomi laughing with me "Besides, no one cares at the end of the night when you're well and truly sloshed."

"But we're not sloshed, Em."

"True, but we're not entirely sober, either."

"Good point."

The clock on the table chimed 3am. We lay entwined on the couch, observing each other silently, our fingers intertwined. "What are you thinking?" I asked.

"I don't know your last name..."

"Oh. It's Fitch. Yours?"

"Hmmm..."

"Oh come on. I shared mine, least you can do is share yours." I said.

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"Why would I laugh?"

"Campbell." Naomi said, after a pause.

I snickered and tried very hard not to laugh. Poor baby, having to grow up with that name. God knows what she's had to put up with in her time.

"You promised not to laugh!" Naomi laughed with me, nudging me in the side.

I smirked. "Sorry. I bet you've caught a fair bit of flack for it, yeah?"

Naomi smiled. "You have no idea."

"Aww. People can be such pricks." I laughed, sympathetically. "People usually think Katie and I are alike, when the reality is far from it."

"Oh, so you're not a matching pair?"

"God, no." I scoffed. "She's about as abrasive as sandpaper when she wants to be. I'm much more agreeable."

Naomi reached up and ran her fingers gently through my fringe. "Well, that's good then." the blonde smiled. A short silence fell between us as we looked into each others eyes.

I leaned in and kissed Naomi, our lips moving in sync. I fought to control the butterflies I had inside me, and as she moaned softly into my kiss, I knew I didn't want to fight it any longer. She twisted around so she lay on top of me, facing me, and she got a long look into my deep brown eyes. Such amazement and wonder were behind them, I suppose. Because I was amazed, and I am convinced the both of us felt pretty wonderful. and Naomi didn't think twice. She leaned forward and kissed the me slowly, gently slipping her tongue between my lips. My hands trailed across her back as we kissed slowly, passionately.

"Come lie down with me?" I whispered to her. I looked at her with curious eyes. Naomi nodded, and I stood up, pulling her up with me, leading her to the bed. She took off her jeans and climbed into one side of the bed, pulling back the other side of the duvet, watching as I took off my own jeans. I got in beside Naomi and faced her, her cool blue eyes of admiring my features.

"You know..." I began, "...last night... when we had drinks in the bar..."

Naomi nodded, as I gently pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, almost making her shiver.

"I never wanted you to leave..." I said, quietly. "I almost invited you up here, but wasn't sure how you would take it..." Her fingers threaded through mine. "…I couldn't get you off my mind all night. I could still feel you on me after I hugged you when you left..."

I paused, and looked at Naomi with an intense stare. Naomi was gently biting her bottom lip. "I left reluctantly, last night. I was having such a good time, but I know how cranky I can get without decent sleep. But you were so charming and welcoming. So friendly. And you made me laugh, not many people have done..."

I kissed her softly, before pulling back, allowing her to continue, "…it was when we were in the Louvre that it really struck me… You've been there before, haven't you?"

My brow furrowed. "How on earth did-"

Naomi laughed softly, cutting me off. "You spent more time looking at me than the art. I know someone as interested in the arts as you wouldn't go through the Louvre without looking closely at such masterpieces..." Naomi said. "…anyway, the few times I caught your eyes, you didn't even try to look away, and I felt myself being pulled toward you, so I had to look away..."

"Why?" I asked her.

"Promise me you won't take it the wrong way?" Blue eyes stared into mine. I shook my head with a smile. "It felt so dangerous…I knew that if I stared too long I would be lost, and I wasn't sure I was ready to lose myself."

"You were scared?"

"Y-…Terrified. I didn't think I could feel this again, after feeling empty for so long. When you looked at me it was like all the bad feeling and fear I had just ceased to matter. And..."

"Yeah?" My husky voice encouraged her further.

Naomi grinned slightly. "Well… It's nice to be fancied, isn't it?" I smiled and kissed her softly. "It was after that I realised I couldn't get you out of my mind, either. And instead of fighting it..."

"You let yourself fall…"

The blonde nodded slowly. "Couldn't help it." Her lips met mine and we kissed slowly.

I started to giggle as their lips came apart.

"What is it?" Naomi asked, a shy smile crossing her lips.

"Ha. I warn you, it'll sound bad." I laughed.

"Oh, go on..."

I paused, a sly smile crossing my lips. "I was just thinking… this is the most time I think I've spent in bed with a woman and not…" I bit her bottom lip, and then she grinned, sheepishly. Naomi's eyes widened as the realisation of what I was on about dawned on her.

"A first for both of us, then." Naomi smiled. "I've never been in bed with a woman before." She paused. "Not that it needed pointing out, really."

I laughed. "Well, no, but for a first timer, you're doing well."

"I hope so." she grinned. A short pause fell between us once more. "You're serious."

"Yes." I whispered, brushing Naomi's fringe out of her eyes. "This is more than enough for now… I don't want to rush anything. Besides, I'm just enjoying being with you. And that's something I don't think I've ever felt with someone."

"Emily..."

My eyes meet Naomi's cool blue ones. "Yes?"

"Will you catch me?"

I watched Naomi's expression, seeing the vulnerability in her piercing blue eyes that were pleading with me.

"I'll catch you, babe. I wouldn't dream of not doing so."

Naomi shifted so that I lay behind her and I instinctively wrapped my arms around the blonde. I placed a kiss at the base of Naomi's neck, feeling her snuggle deeper into me.

"So long as you catch me, too… 'Cause I think I'm falling just as hard…" I whisper gently into the blonde's ear. Naomi links her fingers with mine, and pulls me closer, and we both drift off to sleep together.

* * *

A/N#2: There are absorbable towels over there. *points to the table on the corner*

Stay tuned for more.

Reviews welcome...don't be shy! :)


	5. Coffee and

**A/N: Hello again!**

**Cheers for the reviews and follows and such. It's great to know some people are enjoying it, considering this was my first serious attempt. :)**

**I think this chapter contains more fluff than the fluffiest clouds in existence. I think it's really freakin' cute.**

**Aw, hell. GOO WARNING™**

**...and all that jazz!**

**(Random, that's the song I'm listening to...ha!)**

**Right, on with it, then.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Dammit, now I need to find Cell Block Tango in my playlist, or else I shall not be a happy camper. All typos are the property of the iPod.**

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

I lay awake sometime later, Emily snuggled against me, thinking back to the day and night before. I had never met anyone like Emily. I don't mean as in gay, I know enough gay people as it is. But I mean anyone as outgoing and charming, as her. And, ok, if I was being honest, no one that gorgeous, either, although Emily would disagree with me, probably. But there was no competition to out-gorgeous each other just yet. I kissed Emily's temple, rested my head on the pillow and drifted back off to sleep.

When I woke once more, it was to the smell of fresh coffee, and soft music coming from the radio. Emily was sitting at the table, looking over a copy of the London Times. I observed her for a few minutes before she spoke.

"I'm assuming that the houses of parliament haven't made it to another dimension, yet?" I said, before yawning. Emily's head looked up from the paper and a wide smile broke across her face. "Not yet, but one can hope, right?" she replied, and I laughed softly.

Emily stood up from her seat and walked over to kneel down next to the bed on my side. She brushed the hair out of my eyes and leaned over, kissing my forehead. "Good morning, gorgeous. I hope you slept well?"

Can she get any fucking sweeter?

"I did. Actually I've not slept that well in... well, a long time." I smiled in reply.

"Good. After keeping you up all night, I couldn't forgive myself if you hadn't slept well."

"Aww. Now, Em, remember what I said last night about being so sweet to me..."

"Yeah, I remember... And maybe if I keep at it, you'll fall for me as much as I find myself falling for you..." She said, quietly.

I groaned as I stretched out, feeling a warm shiver trickling through my veins. "Oh, Em..." and before I could protest, the redhead leaned in and kissed me long and slow. I returned the kiss, slipping my tongue past Emily's lips. When Emily pulled away, I sighed. "Fuck it. Bugger Paris. Just come back to bed..." I mumbled. I really wanted her to come back and lie with me.

"Normally I'd agree, but I have a surprise for you. I'll give you a couple of minutes, but then you gotta come join me, ok?"

"Mmmm... Just kiss me again and I'm all yours." Emily leaned in again and slowly kissed me. "Ok. Now I'm good."

Emily smiled. "Ok, your presence is needed at the table."

I got out of Emily's bed and sat at the table. "Now... Do you trust me?" Emily asked, carefully. I nodded. "Ok. Close your eyes, no peeking!" I shut my eyes. could hear coffee being poured, and could smell the aroma of it even more now, the sobering smell jolting my brain out of sleep completely.

"Ok. You can open your eyes now." Emily spoke. My eyes fluttered open to see fresh coffee, and a full packet of Garibaldi's in front of me. My mouth opened in shock.

"How on earth?!"

Emily gave me a wide grin.

"I dunno how... But you're amazing. This is perfect. You didn't leg it back across the channel for these, did you?"

Emily laughed out loud. "Hardly! I'd still be swimming if I had. Last time I was here I found a shop that sells British stuff. Perfect for the traveller wanting the odd Garibaldi."

"Which I am..." I grinned, opening the packet.

"...which you are, yes."

I offered Emily a biscuit. "Have one with me?" Emily nodded and took one from the packet. She took a bite and chewed slowly, watching as I did the same.

"Not bad." Emily said, after swallowing.

"Not bad? Hmm. They'll grow on you!" I grinned. "I still don't believe it. Thanks for going to the trouble..."

"Ah, it was nothing, believe me. Totally worth the look on your face, though. I'm glad it made you happy." Emily explained. I couldn't hide the grin on my face.

Emily cringed as the ringtone on her phone interrupted them. "This had better be good... Hello? Oui, c'est moi..." she stood up to pick up a pen and scribbled an address on the corner of the newspaper as she conversed in French with the person on the other end. "Oui, qinze heures? Bien sur, merci et au revoir." She ended the call and sipped her coffee, before looking up at me. "What?" she asked, as she noticed me staring intently at her.

I found myself blushing as I focused my attention on Emily. "I think... even though my French is awful, I could listen to you speak French... all...fucking...day." I said, carefully, so as I could get the words out and not trip over my tongue.

"I'll tell my parents the tutoring paid off, then." Emily replied with a wink, and I laughed. "Oh, I like it when you laugh, it's like a symphony." I blushed a deeper shade of red. "Anyway, that was my fancy French college calling. Registration is this afternoon at 3. Fancy coming to see where I'm gonna spend my days?"

I smiled. "If I get to spend the afternoon in your company, I'd love to."

Emily grinned. "Here, give me your phone." I handed my phone to the redhead. Emily carefully saved her number into the contact list. "Can't let you spend the night with me, and then not give you my number in the morning..." she said, with a wink, sliding the phone back across the table, along with her own. I picked it up and copying the redhead, saved my number into the contact list. I then tested it by sending Emily a text: "I hope you put the right number in after all..."

Emily looked at the text on her phone and laughed softly before replying: "Better be... I triple quadruple checked it lol and... now I get to take you everywhere I go."

I read the reply and giggled before looking into Emily's eyes. I wondered if the gaze between them said more than it appeared to, without any words being uttered. "Well... I guess freshening up is in order before we venture off anywhere, so..."

"Quite right, you look like you just crawled out of bed!" Emily joked.

"Gorgeous, charming, talented with a camera, multilingual AND witty. Got any other special skills, Em?"

"Ooh, if you stick around long enough, you might just find out." she winked back. I finished my coffee, stood and stretched out, a little squeak leaving my throat as she did so. "Well, how about I text you when I'm ready, and you can pick me up." I ran my fingers through my blonde locks as I spoke softly.

"Sure. I shall await your text with baited breath."

I put her phone in the pocket of her jeans and made sure I had everything. As I walked past Emily, the redhead suddenly pulled me into her lap and, wrapping her arms around me, crushed our lips together in a searing kiss. I slid my hands across Emily's shoulders and kissed her back slowly. When we separated, we were a little breathless. "Mmmm... Not that I'm complaining, but that was for...?"

"Just... So you don't forget me..." Emily whispered, in that husky voice that threatened to turn me into mush.

"Not possible." I replied, and then laid a kiss on the redhead's nose. I didn't want to move from the arms that held me close, but knew it was inevitable. I kissed the redhead again softly, and whispered "I'll text you soon, ok?" Emily nodded and reluctantly released the me from her arms.

I left the room, and walked to my own, entering and then closing the door behind me. I leaned against the door and exhaled slowly.

"Ohhh, my god." I sighed, feeling almost delirious.

In that minute, if I didn't know already, the realisation that I was falling, fast and hard for Emily hit me like a speeding train. A shiver ran through me and I felt my heart beating faster. Just then, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I fished it out, and brought up the message.

"Miss you. Hurry up, woman! xoxo"

A small happy whimper escaped my throat, and I reluctantly peeled myself off the door, stripping off my clothes and then went to take a shower in a haze of happy.

When I emerged sometime later, dressed in cutoff jeans and a red shirt, I picked up my phone and found another message:

"Don't tell me you drowned?! :P" I grinned. I typed out a quick reply:

"Nope, lol in fact I'm ready now. I'm in 2319."

A few short minutes later, there was a quiet knock on the door. I collected myself and opened it, to see Emily standing there in a similar outfit, but mostly black, save for a blue shirt, and a leather jacket. Her hair hung loosely behind her ears, and silver aviator sunglasses sat on top of her head.

"Wow." I found myself saying. A smirk crossed Emily's lips, but before she could respond, I grabbed the collar of her jacket and pulled her into the room, shutting the door, pushing Emily back against it "You just look so..." I whispered and kissed her deeply. My fingers curved around the back of Emily's neck as I slipped my tongue into the redhead's mouth as we began to kiss passionately. Emily pulled back just before she ran out of air and leaned her head against mine.

Whoa..." was all Emily said.

"Uhm. Couldn't resist." I said in a shallow breath. Emily stared into my blue eyes intently, trying to read what i was thinking. I think I had such an intense look on her face, a mixture of confusion, delight and ... Well, who knows? But, before she could entertain the notion, my lips claimed hers and kissed her again. I lost myself in the feeling of the moment as she kissed me back deeply. Warmth coursed through my body as her hands ran across my shoulders.

When they came up for air again, it was Naomi who spoke. "Emily... I think I'm falling harder than I admitted... And I don't think I can stop myself..."

Emily lifted her hand and gently stroked it down my cheek. "Then... Don't." We came together in another smoldering kiss. When we broke again, Emily spoke in a broken husky whisper "We should get going if we want to make the college by three. Not that I really want to move from here, but..."

"Yeah." I said, my voice thick with desire. Jesus, how does she do this to me?

Reluctantly, we left my room and took the lift to the foyer, Emily interlinking her fingers with mine.

"I need to get directions before we go, I'll ask at the front desk." Emily explained.

"Excusez moi? Voulez vous aidez moi?" she asked the concierge in French. Naomi couldn't help staring at the redhead as she conversed with the concierge. The thought crossed her mind again, how she could listen to Emily speak French all day and not get bored, even if she had no clue what she was saying. She could just sit there in a gooey puddle, mesmerised.

"Ready?" Emily breathed, breaking Naomi out of her thoughts. She smirked as Naomi slowly nodded. Emily smiled and took her hand, placing her sunglasses over her eyes, leading her out of the hotel and onto the street.

It was a bright sunny day when they exited the hotel into the early afternoon. Emily looked around and then made a line for the nearest taxi. Emily allowed Naomi to get in first and then climbed in beside her, giving the driver the address.

A short while later, the taxi pulled up in front of the college. Emily paid the driver and they got out and walked inside. Registering took about an hour, and it was late afternoon when they emerged back onto the street. The taxi trip had taken them along the same street as the hotel.

"Fancy a leisurely stroll back to the hotel?" Naomi asked. Emily nodded, taking Naomi's hand in hers.

"You weren't bored in there, we're you?"

"Not at all, it looks like it'll be interesting for you. Besides, I've not been bored in your company yet, even if I'm lacking in the language department." Naomi replied.

"Well, that's good to know. Least I can serve as an interpreter!" Emily laughed. "Hey, Naomi..."

"Yeah?"

Emily stopped suddenly. "Come out to dinner with me?", she said, looking into Naomi's eyes.

"I'd love to. Where shall we go?"

"Ah, you leave that to me." she smiled mischievously.

Naomi raised an eyebrow. "Hmm. Ok, then."

* * *

**A/N#2: I want someone cute and sexy to surprise ME with chocolate and peanut butter Oreos when i wake up in the morning. *pouts* **

**(you can't get them where I am anymore. *sigh*)**

**Stay tuned for more... I shall post another chapter...promptly.**

**(...if you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it... I betcha you would have done the same!)**

**:)**

**(Some people call it crazy, I call it eccentric, and it's all in the eye of the beholder!)**


	6. Dinner And A Nightcap

**A/N: Ah, I told you it would be promptly, didn't I? :)**

**Did anyone spot the Monsters, Inc. reference in the last chapter? Possibly obscure or not, if you know the movie. *shrug***

**Anyhoo. This chapter contains a Cigarette Warning™, so read at your own risk. It's the first thing I wrote worthy of such a warning, so while I am not exactly nervous about posting it, you'll just have to forgive me if it's shit lol.**

**I'd be interested to hear what anyone thinks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins, and I am fairly sure I lost my brain writing half of this chapter. Any typographical errors are the result of stupid technology and not my mind.**

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

I was on the balcony of my suite, as the sun set over Paris. Emily had stepped out to make arrangements for dinner.

"I'll text you soon to let you know when and where to meet, ok?" she told me. When I asked what I should wear, Emily smiled and said it wasn't overly important, but neat and tidy would suffice. I raised me eyebrow a little... wasn't really much to go on.

Fuck it, I thought. Might as well attempt to look like I've not just woken up. I settled on a short black dress and my blue jacket, with flat shoes, as I didn't pack any heels. Not really my thing, and it's not like I planned on going on a date. I wore a necklace made from purple buttons, which made me think of my mother. She had made me the necklace as a sixteenth birthday gift. It always made me smile inside whenever I wore it, and even though I had been feeling good since leaving London, a little more good karma couldn't hurt, I decided. As I was running a brush through my hair, I heard the message tone on my phone go off. I moved to the table by the bed and picked it up, seeing it was from Emily.

"Join me in the foyer bar in 5? Em xoxo"

I smiled and typed her reply "On my way down now. xoxo" I grabbed my keycard and exited the suite.

The lobby wasn't terribly busy for an early evening. I walked across the tiled floor and made my way into the bar. I spotted Emily sitting on one of the lounge chairs, talking on her phone. I heard the tail end of the conversation as I approached.

"...yeah, I went to register this afternoon. Yeah, all done. Hmm? Starts next Monday. Yes, Katie, it looks like it'll be a lot of fun. Anyway, I've gotta go. Why? Because my date just walked in, and the more time I spend talking to you, the more I am ignoring her, and not only is that rude, but she's too gorgeous to ignore..." Emily smiled at me and then rolled her eyes, "Ok... call you soon. Bye, Katie." Emily ended the call and looked at me. "Sometimes... I wonder who my sister would nag if we were not twins. Sorry about that. You look beautiful." Emily said, as she stood and moved closer, gently kissing me on the cheek. I blushed.

"So do you." Emily was wearing black jeans and a white button down shirt with a black waistcoat. Attached to the waistcoat was a small button that read "music is the glue of the world".

"Care for a drink?" Emily asked.

"Love to. I'll have whatever you're having." Emily nodded and then went to the bar. A short while later she returned with two screwdrivers.

"What shall we toast to?" Emily asked, as she sat across from me. I paused to think, briefly. I gently bit her bottom lip as my eyes rolled upwards in thought.

"How 'bout... new beginnings and gorgeous Parisian sunsets."

"Oh. I LIKE that. Very well, then. To new beginnings and Parisian sunsets." We both raised their glasses and then drank.

"So," I said, putting my drink down on a coaster, "where are we going?"

"There's a cozy little bistro not far from here. Discovered it on my last visit to Paris. Plus, the food is great. I got us a reservation at 8. Gives us enough time to walk there."

"Great! Good thing I wore flat shoes, then." I grinned.

"It's really not THAT far. It's less than 10 minutes, honest."

I laughed and reached up and tucked a strand of red hair behind Emily's left ear. "Hey, I'm not complaining at all, more to the point, I'm hopeless in heels! So either way, I'm glad it's close."

"You're not wearing heels, though. Although, I wouldn't complain if you did..."

"No, seriously. I'd either faceplant, or twist an ankle in short order. Totally shit at wearing heels." I said.

Emily snickered. "Maybe you should meet my sister, she could give you tips. She practically lives in those tacky as shit stripper heels" We both laughed at the idea.

"Anyway, walking anywhere with you is delightful, so really, I don't care how far it is, so long as I get to spend time with you." Emily blushed almost as red as her hair as I leaned over to softly kiss her.

We finished our drinks, and left the hotel, walking hand in hand along the footpath. We passed a man selling roses. Emily stopped and held up one finger to the man, asking in French how much. Once he replied, Emily nodded and handed over some euros. She took the rose and turned to me, holding it out to me. "For you, gorgeous..." she smiled.

I took the rose and gave Emily a wide smile. We continued our stroll, eventually getting to the bistro.

About an hour or so later, we were both deep in conversation, playing an inevitable game of twenty questions, as we enjoyed a nice meal. Emily had pasta and I had chicken.

Emily had found out that after high school, I had studied at college, and had interests in politics as well as journalism, and also discovered that I hated injustice. She already knew my favourite biscuits, and that a lot of favourite music was from the 80's. What? It is! I had grown up in, and spent most of my life in Bristol, whereas Emily had grown up in London. I had discovered that Emily had wide ranging music tastes, from the Beatles to Metallica, and lots more in between. Her father owned a gym and was a bit of a health nut. Like me, she had studied at college before studying the arts at university, majoring in photography, and her favourite movie was Short Circuit.

I thought for a short few seconds. "Oh, the one with the robot? Number two?"

"Five." Emily replied.

"Ah. Well, not far off." I smiled as I blushed.

"Yeah, almost had it."

"Emily, this has been a lovely evening, thank you." I said, reaching across the table, taking Emily's hand in mine.

"I'm glad you've enjoyed it." she replied, as a smile crossed her lips.

I gazed at Emily, getting lost in her friendly brown eyes. I felt as though I could stare into them more or less forever and never tire of it. They just about felt like something close to home. I felt the butterflies flitting around her stomach. I realised that I no longer felt apprehensive about how Emily affected me, by now I had come to the realisation that the more I learned about her, the more I was falling for her.

"Emily..."

"Yes?"

"As lovely as this is, I'd much rather be alone somewhere with you, so we can talk further..." I said, quietly.

"Shall we go, then?" Emily asked. I nodded.

We got up, Emily paid the bill, although I protested somewhat.

"No, I won't hear of it, this was my treat." Emily replied, giving me a smirk that said I couldn't win this argument. I held my hands up in defeat. Then, hand in hand, we walked back to the hotel.

"Yours... Or mine?" Emily asked, as they reached their floor. Without replying, I led Emily to my room and opened the door, pulling her inside and shutting the door behind us.

I shrugged off my jacket and laid it on the back of a chair. I turned towards Emily and pulled her into my arms, kissing her slowly. Emily wrapped her arms around me and held me close.

"I've wanted to do that for at least the last two hours..." I whispered quietly when our lips separated. I leaned my forehead against Emily's. The redhead sighed, content.

"Fancy a drink?" I asked.

"Love one."

I disentangled myself from Emily's arms and went over to the mini bar, retrieving a bottle of vodka and a couple of glasses. I filled them and handed one to Emily, and we clinked them together. "Cheers." We both downed the alcohol and I poured out two more glasses. Emily drank hers, and then put her glass on the table, grabbing the bottle in one hand, and mine in the other, leading me to the bed. "Screw the glasses, come lay down and talk to me." she said, in a husky whisper. We kicked off our shoes, or rather, I kicked off mine, and Emily spent a few minutes unlacing her Doc Martens. When she was done, I was already laying down, watching her in amusement. "How many holes you got in those boots of yours, Fitch?" I asked, with a giggle.

"Only eight. I've only had them a few months, though, so they're not completely worn in yet. At least they don't give me blisters anymore like they used to."

"Ouch, I can imagine."

Emily scuttled across the bed and stretched out next to me, taking a swig from the vodka, before passing it across. She observed the my expression as the liquor warmed her throat. I guess I looked a little puzzled.

"So..." Emily said, quietly.

"So..." I said, companionably.

"What are you thinking?" asked Emily, her brown eyes warm and friendly.

"Mmm. Just how my life has changed in the past few days." I mused.

"How so?"

"Well... Last week, I was sitting in a cafe in Bristol, and out of boredom, booked a trip to Paris. Now... I'm in a Parisian hotel room, lying in bed and sharing a bottle of vodka with the most gorgeous woman I think I've ever exchanged glances with."

Emily's breath caught in her throat. In response, she leaned over and kissed me softly.

"What's more, I know I'm falling in love with her..."

"...And?"

"It's strange to me. Never really felt this way before." I replied.

"...about a woman, you mean?"

"...Yeah. I mean, it's not like I'm against it, or anything, loads of gay friends and all that... it just surprises me, that's all."

"I must have struck quite a chord, then." Emily whispered, brushing a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"Mmhmm." I replied, taking another drink. My fingers then entwined themselves in Emily's brilliant red hair. Emily slid her arm across my stomach and snuggled close. "I can't understand why the world is so fixed on labels, anyway. We're people, not jars."

"Good point. Sexuality is such a fluid thing, anyway, for some people it can't even be labelled. I've always known I was gay, but I did sleep with a guy once, one of my friends from college. Just for the experience, I guess. Didn't really do anything for me, though. Helped me figure it out..."

"...one of those moments where the penny drops?"

"Uh huh." Emily laughed. "But then, try growing up with a bitchy self centered twin sister. She spent our teenage years telling me I wasn't gay, just stupid. Didn't take long to figure out she was more concerned about her own reputation. Least we get on better now about it, though."

"Well, that's good..."

"My mother on the other hand, has never really accepted it and is still living in denial, thinking it's some phase I'll grow out of. Hello? I've known since I was maybe 10 or 11... I'm now 25. Not happening anytime soon..." Emily trailed off, before grabbing the vodka and taking a long drink.

"I don't think mine would have batted an eyelid if I'd come out to her as a teenager. Not that she didn't care, but she was open minded enough and a little bohemian, so who knows what she would have said. She might have baked me a cake that said "Cheers, you're queer!" She would have accepted me if I had two heads..." I laughed, softly, before reaching for the vodka. Like Emily, I took a long drink and then screwed the cap back on. We lay there for a few minutes, sharing a companionable silence. Emily lazily stroked her fingertips up and down myarm.

"Question..." she said, huskily.

"Hmm?" I turned her head to face Emily.

"Am I the first girl you've kissed?"

"...No." I looked upwards to the ceiling. "There was this one girl at a party once... You know how it goes... Booze, a little spliff, curiosity... Don't even remember her name now... Sophie? Sophia? I dunno..."

"How old were you?"

"14... 15, maybe? Wasn't the worlds worst kiss, but not the best either... Just... another drunken snog, really. One of those in the moment... moments."

"Ah, the joys of teen years." Emily mused.

"Yeah."

A long silence followed as we cuddled together, just enjoying the peace. Emily looked over into my eyes, appearing to float in the clear pools of crystal blue. She reached over and gently stroked my cheek, before leaning in to kiss me softly. I felt the warmth of Emily's lips against mine and gave a soft moan. Our lips moved together in harmony, and Emily wrapped her arm more firmly around me, drawing me closer. I kissed back deeper, running my fingers through long red locks. Electrified tingles ran through me, settling in the pit of my stomach, causing a delicious ache to throb between her legs. Emily slowly and softly kissed down my throat, her fingers lazily threading through my hair. She placed a soft kiss on my shoulder and snuggled her head into the crook of my neck.

"Em...?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" she replied, her voice a husky broken whisper.

"It's addictive."

"What's that?" She asked.

"...the way you kiss me."

I felt the redheads lips break into a grin against my neck. "Really?"

"Mmhmm."

Emily pressed her lips to my neck and kissed slowly, gently sucking the spot where my shoulder met my neck. I groaned softly, and exhaled a breath I didn't even know I was holding. God, Emily was turning me on so much, I started to feel a little crazy. My senses were getting all scrambled, and I didn't care in the slightest. Before I knew it, Emily had rolled on top of me, straddling my hips and kissing me passionately. My hands were running up her back to her shoulders as we lost ourselves in our making out, soft moans and gasps coming out in between heated kisses.

"Ohhh god..." Emily whispered when our lips broke apart, finally, the red of her hair hanging in a frame around my face. Her warm brown eyes burned with desire, locking with my own blue orbs that I could tell captivated her so much. "So beautiful..." Emily whispered, running the back of her fingers gently down my cheek. I felt the blush creeping up my face. "...and so cute when you blush." she smirked. I grinned and started to giggle. "ooh, and her laughter is like music..."

I slid my hand up behind Emily's neck and pulled her down for another slow kiss. The fingers of my other hand occupied themselves, unbuttoning Emily's waistcoat, before sliding between it and her shirt, shrugging it off the redhead's shoulders. Every inch of my skin felt sensitive, and pleasurable sensations threaded their way through my stomach.

Emily's mouth claimed mine once more in a deep, languid kiss that seemed to grip somewhere south of my stomach. I felt every movement of Emily's hands as they trailed their way down my sides and rested on my hips. My fingertips occupied themselves with the buttons on Emily's shirt, starting from the bottom and undoing them one by one. My mind was consumed with lust as Emily kissed down my throat and resumed her sucking at the point where my shoulder met my neck. I ran her palms up the redhead's stomach and pushed her shirt off her shoulders, sliding it off her arms. Her dark grey singlet hugged her stomach tightly, and I groaned as Emily sucked harder into her neck. My head was swimming and my breath came in quick gasps as I felt electricity bolt straight from the point where the redhead's lips consumed her neck, to cause a warm throbbing in my lower stomach. Of course, the light grinding of Emily's thigh between my legs did nothing to quell the fire that was burning inside me. If anything, it was throwing much more petrol. I moaned as we writhed against each other, and Emily's lips claimed mine in another passionate kiss.

Emily caught my blue eyes with hers and saw the glow burning within them, with a slight sense of trepidation. "I've got you..." she whispered, gently stroking her hand down my cheek, before sliding her palms down my sides to the hem of my dress. I lifted my body towards the redhead, allowing myself to be stripped to my underwear. Hell, I thought, at this point Emily could strip right through to my soul, if she tried. I gripped the bottom of the redhead's singlet and lifted it over her head, the red locks spilling down and framing both our faces. Emily's tongue slipped out to lick her lips before she leaned down and kissed me once more.

The tension that hung between us was extremely thick. Emily looked into my clear blue eyes, her own brown orbs now a darker shade as they filled with passion and lust. "Oh, Naomi..." Emily breathed. I heard a low growl leave my throat.

"Take me." I whispered, oh so quietly, though I am sure Emily heard every short syllable. I felt the shiver that ran through Emily's body, as her mouth descended down my throat, placing soft butterfly like kisses all over my skin. I moved her head against the pillow, my eyes closed as I revelled in the pleasurable things Emily was making me feel.

My skin burned with a fire I had never felt before. What felt like red hot trails were left after Emily's touches, burning into me as she removed my bra. Her tongue slid between my breasts and before I knew it, she had her lips around one of my impossibly hard nipples. She moaned ever so softly around the nipple between her lips, as she heard the satisfied sigh that left my throat.

I had never felt this before, never felt this kind of connection with a person before. I could not tell where I ended and where Emily began, and I had honestly ceased to care. The redhead frantically pushed her jeans down off her hips and peeled them off her legs, leaving herself straddling my hips once more. Emily continued her kisses over my skin, inhaling the scent of my flat stomach as she moved further down my body. She paused to run the backs of her fingers gently up and down my damp knickers, before peeling them aside and thrusting her tongue between the soaking wet lips. Raw, hot pleasure snaked around my spine and I was jerked back into the present day as the redhead's tongue worked it's way over and around my swollen clit. The last of the walls that surrounded my subconscious melted away as Emily found her way deep inside my core. I heard my own moan in the distance as Emily slipped her fingers inside my soaking wetness.

"So beautiful..." the redhead's voice rasped in my ear, and I felt myself shiver. A groan escaped my lips and Emily caught it with her mouth as she kissed me deeply, moving her fingers faster inside me. I could taste myself on her tongue, and it intoxicated me even further. I wrapped my arms tighter around Emily as I felt a pleasurable pressure building up inside me. "Christ..." I breathed, shakily, as the pressure overtook my senses and a loud groan left my throat. My eyes snapped open to meet Emily's, staring deep enough into my own that I felt completely disarmed and completely loved in that single moment. Nothing in my life had ever compared to the sensation that tore through my body as Emily made me come harder than anyone ever had before.

I fought hard to breathe, all the energy having been drained from my body. Out of pure instinct, I scrambled to wrap my arms around Emily, who drew me close, kissing me softly. I used the last ounce of energy she had to turn around, and Emily willingly nestled in behind me and held me close as I trembled.

"You ok?" Emily's voice broke me out of my dreamy state. I turned to look at Emily, meeting her brown curious eyes. I leaned towards Emily and captured the redheads lips in my own, kissing her with trembling lips.

"More than ok.." I whispered, as her eyes grew heavy.

"C'mon... Let's get some sleep." Emily whispered, pulling the covers over the both of us. Her hand reached for mine and our fingers entwined themselves together. "Sweet dreams." Emily whispered.

* * *

**A/N#2: Erm...yeah.**

***grin***

**If the need strikes you, the smoker's cabin is now open for patronage. Follow the signs!**

**More to edit, so more to come.**

**Reviews? Comments? All welcome! :)**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	7. The Picnic

**A/N: The grand thing about editing this is I can make some minor tweaks here and there. Especially some of the third person descriptive stuff. But, anyway...**

**This chapter contains a big, fat, soppy Goo Warning™, and a Flamin' Hot 'n Flirty Warning™.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. I own a flash pair of electric blue Doc Martens, though.**

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

The late morning light streamed in through the window, and my eyelids flickered open, as I slowly woke up. The sunlight crossed my eyes and I quickly shut them again, with a soft groan. I turned my head to see Emily dozing beside me. A shiver ran through me, as flashes of the previous evening flooded my mind. Long, slow, passionate kisses. The hands that touched me in all sorts of intimate places. The contrast of Emily's red hair splayed all over white pillows. And oh, that feeling of absolute pleasure from being tangled up in each other.

I spent a few moments watching Emily sleep. My eyes took in every inch of her serene expression as she slept. I was only jolted out of her reverie by the loud ringing that came from a phone that wasn't mine. Emily's brow furrowed as she groaned and opened one eyelid, half leaning out of the double bed and groping around for her phone.

"H-hello?" she said, in a voice that sounded huskier than usual, as she sat partially upright. I caught myself admiring her naked form, unable to help a smirk as I noticed how messy Emily's hair really was. Bed hair didn't really cover it, somehow. "Fucks sake, Katie, you're only six minutes older than I am... Why are you being so overprotective and curious?" There was a short pause. "YES I'm fucking grouchy, I'm half asleep, you woke us up..." I swore I could hear Emily's sister laughing on the other end of the line, and could almost make out some snide comment about the time of day. I checked my own phone and my eyes widened as she saw the time. 1145am.

"...yeah well, unless you want all the graphic details, I suggest you get on with your day, cuz I tell you, Katie, I don't normally kiss and tell, but I'd be happy to creep you out with the dirty details if it would get you out of my fucking ear right now!" and with that, Emily hung up and fell back against the pillows. "Fuuuck... God she can be fucking irritating sometimes." Emily said, to no one in particular. I had propped myself up, resting my head in my hand. I couldn't help but giggle as I watched Emily in her annoyance. Emily looked at me with a curious look, and then couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, I hate being woken up by Katie's phone calls." she explained, closing her eyes and exhaling slowly.

She turned her head towards me, as I regarded her carefully in the late morning sunlight. She opened her eyes, finding herself staring into my inquisitive blue orbs. She sighed and broke out into a sleepy smile.

"Hi..."

"Hey." I smiled in reply, reaching over absentmindedly and brushing a stray strand of red hair out of Emily's eyes. Moving close to her, I slid my hand flat across the redhead's stomach and snuggled close.

"You ok, babe?" Emily whispered, her voice huskier than usual from sleep.

I nodded. "Mmhmm." I leaned closer and kissed Emily softly. "I think last night... was the most amazing night of my life." I said, quietly, tracing my fingertips in circles on the redhead's stomach.

"Yeah?"

"Yes." I said, clearly. "I've never felt like that before."

"...Hmmm..." Emily whispered, stroking her fingers lightly down my cheek. She took my hand and intertwined our fingers slowly. She looked into my blue eyes. "Can I let you in on a little secret?" I nodded.

"I've never felt like that before either... With anyone." Emily said, her warm brown eyes seemed to be entranced by my blue ones. "I mean... It's always felt good, but never THAT good... That perfect, I've never felt that... Connected with someone, you know?"

I nodded in understanding. Deep inside I knew exactly what Emily meant. I knew that I had never felt so content, or complete in my whole life. Not even in the four years I spent with Matthew.

"...you felt it too, didn't you?" She said, quietly.

"Yes."

Emily paused. "I think I'm in love with you." she said, for once her voice coming out clearly. "I've never fallen for anyone like this before."

"Never?"

"No." she said, almost in a whisper. "You have a very strange effect on me, Naomi Campbell."

I leaned forward and softly kissed her lips. "Oh, I think it's you, Emily Fitch, who has the strange effect on me."

"Yeah? I don't see how..."

I placed my finger over Emily's lips to silence her. "You have no idea how many walls I have built around myself in the past months, after Matthew and my mum..." I said, calmly. "I don't let people in, Emily. My friends would say I'm notoriously closed off, even those who are close to me, which aren't many, by the way." I paused, my expression growing more serious. "...But you..." I kissed Emily softly before continuing, "You totally disarmed me... when you sat yourself down at my table in that café in the transit lounge and started talking to me. No one in my life has EVER done that, Em. No one."

Emily was speechless as she stared intently at me.

"You talked about feeling connected..." I continued, "Something about you has connected itself to me, and even though it partially terrifies me, because of the way you have made me feel, and the intensity of it... I find myself spellbound and fascinated by you."

I stopped speaking and was breathing shallow, and I could swear she felt my hands shaking. The widening of Emily's pupils told her that my own expression had changed to one that the redhead wasn't entirely sure of. She reached across to gently wipe away the tear that had spilled down my cheek without her realising.

"Naoms... Why are you terrified?" Emily finally spoke, the nickname sending a shiver through me. Oh, how I could get used to hearing that every day.

"Because I'm so drawn to you, Ems... And what I'm feeling is extremely overwhelming. I'm not terrified of YOU..."

"Well, that's a relief..." Emily smiled.

"It's just the way I feel about you. The way I can't get you off my mind, the butterflies I feel... here..." I continued, taking Emily's hand and placing it flat on my bare stomach. "...and the way my skin feels like its on fire when I'm with you... I've never felt that before, and even though it's the best feeling in the entire world... It still terrifies me because I'm so unused to feeling this way... about anyone."

Emily lay silent for a long time, taking in what I had said.

"Please, Emily... Say something." I said, her voice wavering slightly.

Emily ran her fingers softly through my hair. "For the first time in the past two days, you have me entirely speechless. I don't know what to say..." Emily stared deep into my eyes. "...Except that when I look into your eyes, I feel like I've come home. Somewhere safe, warm... comfortable. But I also see something that tears at not only my heart, but my soul as well. Something that tugs at me inside, much the same way as you feel drawn to me, I suppose. I... I couldn't help myself... when I first saw you, that is. Something pulled me toward you, and the few moments we've been apart have almost torn me up inside, because for some reason, I can't bear to be apart from you..." Emily spoke, surprising herself.

"Not so speechless after all..." I whispered.

"No... I guess not." Emily breathed, the corner of her mouth curving in a half smile. "But I think that we are both..."

"...feeling exactly the same thing..." I said, completing Emily's sentence with her.

"How..." Emily had a curious look on her face, her eyebrows raised. "...How on earth did you do that?" she finished, turning onto her side to face me.

I shook her head, my hair falling into my eyes. "Connection." I whispered, before kissing her passionately. Emily could not help but draw me close to her and we entwined ourselves together. When we broke apart, Emily linked her fingers with mine and sighed a deep sigh.

"You ok?" I whispered.

"Much more than ok." Emily smiled.

"Me too."

"Good. Hey..."

"Hmm?" I said.

"How long are you staying here?" Emily asked.

"Until next Friday. I was thinking of going to Marseilles for a bit after that. Why?"

"Well... Seeing as I'll be here a few months, I'm going to look for a flat close to the college. I'm booked here until next Wednesday... planned on flat hunting until then. I wanted to know if you would like to come and stay with me for a bit. Well... However long you like, really."

My eyes widened at Emily's question.

"Ah... Don't feel you have to give me an answer now, Naomi. Think it over, ok?"

I nodded and kissed Emily slowly. "I will... I'll give it all the thought in the world."

Together we snuggled under the covers, Emily's head laying on my shoulder.

"Shouldn't we get up at some stage?" Emily mused, gently rubbing my arm.

"Erm... Yeah..." I hesitated, before laughing. "Or... Not. We could just stay in bed all day..."

"I like your thinking, Naoms..." Emily grinned. just then, her phone vibrated on the bedside table. Groaning, the redhead reached one arm from under the duvet and grabbed it, rolling her eyes when she saw who the message was from.

"Let me guess..." I giggled.

Emily opened the message. She read over it, and chuckled, before reading out the message.

"Sorry for being such a cow, Ems... Hope I didn't ruin your peace too much. Eff and Freds say hey, and Eff cryptically says to tell you "two peas in a pod". Ems... What the fuck? Btw, Cook knows you will make him proud :P. I'll try not to call again this week. It's only cuz I worry about you, bitch! lol Just take five minutes from your lezza antics and gimme a call, yeah? xoxo Katie."

Emily brow furrowed as she stared at message.

"Ems? Everything ok?"

"Huh? Oh... Yeah. I'm just confused by 'two peas in a pod'..."

"Two peas in a pod? That's... Strange."

"No, not if you know Effy. I just wish I knew how SHE knew."

"Knew what, Ems? Sorry, but you're not making any sense, babe..."

"I think Effy was talking about you and me." Emily said quietly, before pausing. "I haven't texted her since I was getting to the airport in London. I hadn't even met you yet."

"Then.. How did she know?"

"ESP.. Psychic shit... Who knows? I don't think Effy even knows. She's always just known things. Hell, when I came out to her she told me she had always known. And she was the first person I came out to."

"So... Two peas in a pod... Meaning what?"

"Thought that was obvious..."

I considered this for a minute, as she gently bit her bottom lip. "Ohhhhh!" I replied, grinning, as I understood. "Right."

Emily leaned over and kissed me softly. "I love you, Naoms." she said, in a quiet whisper. Her breath caught when the reality of her words hit her.

"I love you too, Ems."

Our lips merged together as we entangled ourselves in each other.

"Come out with me today?" Emily asked.

"I'd love to. Where are you going?"

"We..." the redhead replied, with a smile, "are going somewhere beautiful."

"Ok." I paused. "Really... You're not telling me?"

Emily smiled and shook her head, shaking her red hair in her fingers, tucking it behind her ears. "It's a surprise, and as much as I hate to leave this bed and unwrap myself from around you, if I'm taking you out I had better make an effort to make myself presentable..."

"Aww..." I responded.

"It'll be worth it though. I promise." Emily kissed between my eyebrows and then reluctantly got out of bed and got dressed, not bothering with her boots. She leaned over me and again kissed me slowly. "See you in, say, half an hour?"

I nodded and kissed her again. Emily smiled and then left the room.

About a minute later, my phone buzzed.

"Miss you already. And as gorgeous as you are naked, it's time to get dressed! xoxoxo Ems."

I felt myself blushing almost as red as Emily's hair as I laughed out loud to no one at all. I pulled the covers off me and got of of bed, making my way to the shower.

A short ten minutes later I emerged, feeling refreshed. My stomach flipped as I caught her reflection in the mirror, noticing the hickey that graced the area where my shoulder met my neck, and I felt my skin flush as a hot and cold feeling swept over me at the memory of Emily lips on my skin, and the soft persistent sucking of them sending ripples of pleasure between my legs. I shook my hands out, they were shaking. What has Emily DONE to me?! I mean, I'm not complaining, but it's got me feeling so overwhelmed, and while it's the best I've felt in a long time... I really hope I don't start second guessing it. What was happening with Emily was a completely different situation, and I needed to keep that in mind.

I quickly got dressed, opting for jeans and a light green collared shirt, hoping it would cover the bruise Emily left on my neck. Casual and comfortable seemed like the order of the afternoon. About five minutes later, there was a knock on the door. I had just called down to the front desk to ask that my room be made up before the evening, making some apology about waking up late, and was hanging up when I heard the knock.

I opened the door to let Emily in. "Hey, come in... I'm just putting on my sneakers..." I said, turning to walk back into the room. Emily followed me in and took a seat, placing her backpack on the floor, as I sat on the bed, lacing up a pair of blue Chuck Taylors. She watched my fingers as they entwined themselves in the white laces. She cleared her throat, breaking the silence.

I looked up straight at her, our eyes locking, and I felt Emily stare deep into my eyes. In a bold move, she got up and crossed the room, kneeling in front of me and pressing her lips against mine, kissing me softly.

Emily pulled back and her eyes caught on the mark that graced my neck. She reached her hand up and lightly trailed her finger along the red sensitive mark. I felt her breath catch in her throat, and I shivered as butterflies flew around my stomach. "Did I do that?" Emily asked, with a sneaky smile.

"Uh huh..." I grinned, gently biting her bottom lip. "Felt amazing, though."

"Oh? Well, that's good..." Emily replied, her expression one of relief. "So long as you enjoyed it..."

"Did you not hear me this morning when I said last night was the best night of my life?" I laughed, looking Emily in the eyes, "...that was just one of the best parts of it. In fact, if we weren't going out, I'd let you do it again... right now."

Emily blinked. I gave a soft chuckle. "You're cute when you look dumbstruck, Ems..." I spoke, before kissing her lips softly. "Now come on, we'd better get going if you're taking me somewhere!"

I stood and dragged Emily up with me, and grabbing the essentials, together we left the suite.

About an hour later, we arrived at a park by a lake. We found a nice shaded spot and Emily opened up her backpack, taking out a blanket which she spread out over the grass. We both sat down beside each other, and Emily pulled out a container of strawberries and a bottle of champagne, with two glasses.

"This is so simple, and so lovely..." I said, giving Emily a huge smile as the redhead popped the champagne cork, handing it to me. "Here... Put the wet end behind your ear and make a wish." I looked at her funny. The redhead laughed. "Go on, Naoms, trust me!"

With a probable skeptical expression on my face, I put the wet end behind my ear and made a wish, feeling a drop of effervescent liquid slip off the cork and down my neck, causing me to shiver. Emily's eyes watched as the droplet slid down my neck. Before I could register it, she leaned in close and slipped her tongue out, gently licking the droplet from my neck, causing me to not only shiver, but to place a hand on the redhead's shoulder to steady myself.

"Whoa..." I croaked, her breathing very uneven. "How do you do that to me?"

"What's that, babe?" Emily smiled, almost sheepishly.

"Turn me into jelly like that." I replied, shakily. "I swear you could unravel me without even trying..." I breathed out, resting my head against Emily's.

"Acquired skill... Here... Have some refreshment." Emily laughed, pouring out two glasses of champagne. We clinked glasses and sipped the still chilled bubbles.

"This is a beautiful place."

"Yeah... It's peaceful. I've always liked the idea of a peaceful place like this in the middle of a busy city." Emily mused. She shifted and sat herself behind me, stretching her legs out beside mine and wrapping her arms around me from behind. "This is one of my favourite places here. I wanted to show it to you." she whispered, before pressing her lips to my temple in a soft kiss.

"It's lovely. It's a lovely place. Thank you."

Emily reached for her backpack and told me to close my eyes. My eyelids covered my blue eyes briefly, while Emily extracted her camera from her bag. "Take a picture with me?" she whispered huskily in my ear. My eyes flickered open and I smiled as Emily kissed my cheek before snapping a candid shot of the both of us.

"Let me see?" I asked, as Emily checked the picture in the display of the camera. Emily smiled as she handed the camera over. For the first time, I saw us pictured together, and what struck me was how we looked together. There was a look that passed between we that showed what we felt for each other.

"Wow." I said, a little stunned by my own expression in the picture. Emily leaned over to look at the picture with me. She broke into a huge smile. "You look really happy, Naoms..."

"That's because I am, Ems."

"Yeah?"

I nodded. "You make me feel that way. You have no idea how much." I leaned over to kiss Emily, and they snuggled into each other, watching as the sun set orange in the dusky sky before us.

* * *

**A/N#2: Can anyone else see giant bubble shaped hearts around those two?**

**Stay tuned... More to...er...come.**

**:P**

**~GN~ xo**


	8. Right Now You Are Mine

**A/N: Greetings, and cheers for all the favourites, follows and reviews. :) **

**There is apparently more of this story in third person than I thought, but it's fun to do and gives me a creative break (apart from one part where I started writing smut and then stopped for some reason, so I had that to finish off), which is pretty good. **

**Anyhoo, on with the story... This chapter contains a Cigarette Warning™, do not say you weren't warned!**

**(Honestly, there's more smut in this than I thought!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. There is a land called Passive Aggressiva, and I am their queen.**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

When we reached my room that night, we opted once again for a quiet night in, enjoying each others' company while sharing a light meal and a bottle of vodka.

"So what made you choose journalism?" I asked, pouring myself another glass of vodka. Naomi watched me as she sipped her drink and reached for a stray piece of cheese off the cheeseboard.

"Naoms... You're drifting again..." My playful husky voice chirped up. Blue eyes met mine with a look of vacant innocence.

"Huh?" She managed to squeak out. She blinked rapidly as she came to her senses. "Oh... God, I'm sorry... I did it again, didn't I?" I couldn't help but smile as the blonde seemed to trip over her words. She really had an issue controlling her mind around me, but it seemed that was hard enough in and of itself.

"It's cute, believe it or not..." I said, and Naomi shot me a look. "No, really... It's adorable how I manage to render you speechless just by asking you a simple question. Least I know how to get you vocal if it's really necessary..." I smirked, raising her eyebrow at Naomi.

"Crude." was all Naomi said, as she turned a shade of crimson.

"Yes, but true, nonetheless. Now, answer my question while I'm still sober enough to ask: why journalism?"

"Two sides to every story." Naomi answered, offhand.

"Eh?"

"That's it. That's why journalism. Two sides to every story. Just like every picture has a story to tell, there are two sides to every story."

"Hmmm... Makes sense I suppose." I reasoned, finishing off her drink before pouring another. "Top up?"

"Mmm? Yeah..." Naomi answered, passing over her glass. I poured her another drink. "I wondered..." Naomi started... "Did you always want to be a photographer?" she asked, before taking a sip of vodka once I had handed her glass back.

I smiled, the fringe of my hair falling across my eyes. "The finer arts were my first love. Drawing, painting... Photography was a way to still do something I love and make a living out of it." I explained, topping up her own drink.

"You draw?" Naomi asked. I nodded. "You paint?" I nodded once more and smiled, amused by the monosyllabic nature of Naomi's questions.

"And I'm just finding this out now?"

"Naomi, we haven't known each other very-"

"I know... Just feels like longer, y'know? There's just something about you that feels familiar. And when I find out something simple like that, it feels like... I dunno..."

"Like... How could you not know it?"

"Yeah. Or not. Something like that." Naomi moved closer to me. "Sort of that feeling like you've known someone a long time, but still there's that one thing that can surprise you."

"Ahh... Now I understand." A long silence fell between us. I preoccupied myself by looking into Naomi's eyes, the cool pools of blue staring back at me, holding my gaze, just as captivated as I was. "I don't think I will tire of this in a hurry..." she whispered. "What?" I whispered. Naomi brushed a strand of red hair behind my ear. "Looking into your gorgeous eyes and feeling free, and safe from everything..."

A wide smile broke out across my lips. I drew Naomi closer to me and kissed her slowly.

"Draw me?" Naomi whispered, once my lips had left hers and she had snuggled into my warm embrace.

I chuckled. "Only if you're asleep..." I mumbled, before kissing the blonde in the middle of her forehead.

"Why?" the blonde said, her expression puzzled.

I kissed her slowly, my soft lips gently consuming hers. "Because... If you're awake, it would never get finished." I said, biting my bottom lip. "And a good artist keeps their hands off their muse for at least the amount of time it takes to sketch something."

I am sure Naomi fought to stop herself from turning bright red at my comment. It was cute, really. It still got me right deep inside my heart every time I saw just how fucking cute she could be at times. I was sure it would do that for a while, at least, I hoped it would. There was something strangely addictive about this sensation, of feeling your heart in your throat for all the right reasons, as opposed to the wrong ones. I saw her expression change, as she thought for a beat, and then she looked at me with hooded eyes and a sneaky smirk. "Well... What if it was after... Could you keep your hands off your muse, then?"

I gave her a cheeky grin. "That... Is another story... Entirely." I said, before kissing her softly, rolling off the bed and walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. I heard Naomi chuckle to herself just after I shut the door. Honestly, I needed a minute to myself. You know how you get those times where the experience of being with who you are with is draining, even though you want with all your heart to be with that person? And even though you don't wan tto be apart from them, you just need that minute to collect yourself, to breathe before you plunge back in. That's how I felt at that moment.

I took a deep breath and quietly opened the door, carefully peering in to see Naomi finishing her glass of vodka before sitting up and crossing her legs. She poured herself another glass and drank half. She rested her head against the headboard, shutting her eyes and exhaling a deep contented sigh.

She didn't notice that I had come back into the room and was watching her silently. She didn't notice me pick up my camera and fiddle with the settings, adjusting for light and focus. She barely heard the shutter when it flickered shut, but that's when her mind must have come back to the room. Naomi lowered her head and opened her eyes to look into inquisitive brown ones, as I kneeled at the foot of the bed, my camera resting on the duvet. We stared into each other silently, before Naomi beckoned for me to come sit beside her. I crawled up the length of the bed and placed myself next to the blonde. Naomi stretched her arm across my shoulders, and took a hold of the camera in my other hand. We held it between us for what seemed like forever, but was really less than a minute.

"Here..." I said, flicking the display over so it showed the pictures taken. I paused on the shot that I had taken of the two of us in the park earlier that day. We both smiled at it. I skipped to the shot I had just taken. Naomi looked at it carefully. It was black and white, and I doubt she had never seen herself looking so calm and serene. Her hair fell about her shoulders and she did look very relaxed, cradling the half empty glass of vodka in her hands.

"Wish I'd known what you were thinking..." I whispered.

"Hmm. Probably that my glass is half empty..." Naomi said, before breaking into a fit of the giggles. I playfully punched her on the arm.

"Or... That for once, I'm having the time of my life, and I never want it to end..." Naomi added, catching me off-guard.

"Yeah?"

Naomi nodded. I reached up to brush the hair out of her blue eyes. "I mean it, Emily. I've never had such a good time with anyone as I've had with you. I don't worry so much when I'm with you. You put me at ease, it's hard to believe, but you do." Naomi took my hand and squeezed it tight. "I'm falling more in love with you, the more time I spend with you."

"I know..." I breathed, before leaning in to kiss her. "I feel it too..."

"Where have you been all my life?"

"Cliché, much?"

We each burst into giggles. Naomi leaned over and kissed me slowly, and when our lips broke apart, she rested her forehead against mine. "I couldn't give a shit how cliché it is, I was being serious..."

I wrapped my arms around Naomi. "I know, babe. And I don't know the answer to that one. Only to say that we managed to find each other, somehow... And now that we have each other..." I held Naomi close "...I think it's going to take a bit to get us apart." I softly kissed the blonde's temple. Naomi twisted around and leaned up to kiss me softly, and then lay her head on my shoulder, lazily tracing circles on my stomach with her fingertips.

"Another?" I asked, reaching for the vodka. Naomi murmured in agreement and took the bottle from me. Pouring herself a glass, she handed it back over to me. "Not that I'm not slightly drunk as it is..." she mumbled, taking another sip.

I laughed. "Best way to be sometimes... And when finding oneself only partially drunk, one should drink more until the correct state of drunkenness has been achieved..." I rambled, myself a little drunk.

"Fitch... I think you need to drink more..." Naomi laughed, taking the bottle and handing it to me.

I waved my hand in front of my face. "Mmm no I can still see how many fingers I'm holding up... I'm good!" I unscrewed the top off the vodka bottle. "However, when in Rome...er... Paris?" I asked no one in particular, before taking a good swig. Naomi leaned her head back against my shoulder and laughed. "Good thing you're here with me, you might find yourself lost..." the blonde grinned.

I wrapped my arms around Naomi's shoulders. "I think I would only be lost if you were to disappear..." I whispered, as I ran my fingers gently up and down the blonde's arms. I felt warmth surging through me. Comforting and exciting all at once.

She turned her head to look into my dark eyes. "That's... so sweet..."

"I know... I meant it though."

We sat there for a long while, redhead wrapped around blonde.

"So..." I began, "... any plans tomorrow?"

Naomi shook her head. "Kinda planned on sleeping in, actually. Why?"

"Hmm. Well, I sent off a couple of emails earlier today about a couple of flats, there's one I can view tomorrow if you would like to come. Only if you want to, though..." I explained.

"Of course! I'd love to. And I'm still thinking about what you said..."

I nodded. "No rush on that one. Good to know you're thinking, though." I smiled, running my fingertips through my red hair. Naomi moved next to me and stretched out beside me. I leaned over and kissed Naomi. Our lips met slowly, moving against each other. The kiss grew deeper as I thought back to when she had first seen Naomi, and the thought caused me to grin wide, breaking the kiss between us.

"What's so funny?" Naomi asked, watching me burst into giggles.

I gently bit my bottom lip before looking at the blonde with a sheepish grin. "I was just thinking of when we met... I remember looking at you and wondering how your lips would feel against mine, and..."

"Ha. Recall?"

"Something like that, yeah..." I husked, before laughing softly. Naomi's blue eyes pierced through my own. "Although... When you look at me like that..." I leaned forwards, "...it gets me, here..." I whispered, kissing Naomi's temple, before trailing a line of kisses down her face and neck to pause above her heart, "...here, and..." I trailed further southwards, slowly opening the buttons of her shirt, before leaving a trail of soft kisses to just below her navel "...here."

Naomi exhaled a shaky breath. She propped herself up on her elbows, capturing my eyes with her own as I looked up from where my chin was resting on the blonde's stomach. She reached down to run her hand through my hair, which looked almost flame red in the soft light of the room.

"Babe... Your hands are shaking." I smirked, reaching up to thread her fingers through the blonde's. Naomi nodded. If she had words, they stuck in her throat. Instead, something surged within her, and she reached for me, grabbing me by the collar and dragging me on top of her with all the strength she had, fusing our lips together in a searing passionate kiss. Before I could think of anything other than reacting, I found myself lying on my back with Naomi straddled above me, leaving soft kisses trailing down me throat. And in that moment before me senses caught up with me, I felt Naomi's lips caress that point where my neck met my shoulder, and groaned as the blonde sucked me flesh, the sensation sending an electrified pulse to the pit of my stomach. Naomi sucked just that little bit harder, making me gasp before unlatching her lips from my neck, and then softly kissing over the red mark she left behind. "That... is what you do to me when you say things like that..." Naomi said in a low whisper before resting her head on my shoulder.

Breathless, I swallowed, hard. "W... Wow." she croaked. I took a deep breath. "Ohh...fuck..." I groaned, sounding very absent.

"...and now we're even. Or, we will be in the morning." Naomi giggled, before once more kissing the sensitive spot on my neck. She absentmindedly played with the hem of my shirt.

"Oh, so that was just an excuse to get back at me, huh?" I laughed.

"No... But I needed a reason..."

"What, to snog me?"

I paused. "...you just had me so utterly speechless."

"Aww..."

"Besides..." Naomi added, kissing I soft lips, "...do I really need a reason to snog you?" she grinned.

"...this is true. But, I should get you more speechless more often, if that's your reaction..." I said, before laughing softly. Naomi smiled. "...I loved it."

"I know..." Naomi replied, the corners of her lips curving into a rather sly grin.

"Cheeky."

"Yes, but you wouldn't have me any other way." Naomi stated, matter-of-factly.

I smirked. "Well... Except for naked..."

"NOW who's being cheeky?" Naomi said, playfully punching me on the arm.

"Speaking of which..." I trailed off, lightly touching the open edges of Naomi's shirt. Naomi leaned backwards and shrugged the light material off her shoulders, before moving close to me, our noses almost touching. She framed my face in her hands and kissed me softly, our lips barely grazing. "I love you, Emily." the blonde whispered.

"And I love you, Naomi." Our lips met in another long kiss, the blonde's fingers moving under me shirt to touch me bare skin. Naomi's fingers carefully caressed me stomach, and then, moving her hands up my body, she relieved me of my shirt in short order. Our lips met again, slower this time, as if time was somehow standing completely still and nothing else mattered. The only other thing to be heard, other than our soft moans was the ringing sound that came from my phone across the room.

"Oh..." I groaned, as Naomi slid the tip of her tongue gently down me throat.

"Nuh uh... don't you dare..ignore it!" Naomi moaned, grabbing my wrists and pinning them above my head. "Right now, you are MINE, Emily Fitch, and your sister is just going to have to fucking deal with it..." Naomi playfully growled, before slipping her tongue between my lips. I moved my lips against Naomi's, hungrily kissing her back. My hands were still trapped, and every time I made to move them, the blonde held them tighter to the pillow beneath them.

"I...want...you...so...bad..." Naomi said, playfully, as she trailed loving kisses in between my breasts, before quickly removing her bra.

"I'm yours..." I rasped, as Naomi's mouth closed in over my nipple. The sensation I felt as the blonde's lips wrapped around it and as she slowly sucked it was unreal to me. True, I wasn't a stranger to the feeling of a tongue on my nipples, but this was entirely different. This wasn't just sex. A moan escaped my throat, and I felt Naomi's grip on my wrists lessen, allowing me to move my hands. My fingers threaded themselves through soft blonde hair, and I groaned as Naomi's lips burned a trail down my stomach.

The blonde, no longer seemed self conscious of her actions, as she slowly began to unbutton my jeans, and then, not giving it another thought, peeled the black denim right from my skin. I shivered as I felt Naomi's touch on each of my legs, starting at my ankles and slowly moving upward. My breath came in gasps as I also felt the blonde's lips grazing over my skin, following her fingers. My stomach was twisted in delicious knots of arousal, but I let Naomi take her time, mind reeling at the agonisingly slow erotic progress of Naomi's touches. I knew this had to be at her pace, and what's more, I wasn't ready for it to end yet. I was fully enjoying the sensation as the blonde explored my skin.

Naomi crept back up my body and sat astride my mostly naked hips. Taking my hands in hers, she linked our fingers together before leaning down to kiss me passionately. Our tongues danced around each other as we kissed slowly, losing ourselves further in one another. When we broke apart, we stared at each other, briefly, our eyes locked, brown boring into blue. Naomi gave me a devilish wink, kissed my lips softly, and then continued her kisses down my body.

I arched my back as I felt Naomi's fingertips hook into the waistband of my underwear, and shifted slightly, allowing myself to be disrobed completely. I lost all train of coherent thought as I felt Naomi's fingers touching me, never mind the fact that I was soaking wet. The only thing I could concentrate on were the very fingers that caressed me and threatened to break me apart in the most pleasurable way. My breath came in short gasps as Naomi left kiss after kiss in trails up my body, before our lips met once more.

Our lips came apart and Naomi sought out my eyes, catching them fiercely. Naomi teased me, bringing her lips close and then leaning backwards before I could catch them. She raised an eyebrow at me, and before I had a chance to respond, Naomi slipped her fingers deep inside me.

"Oh, CHRIST!" I moaned. That was definitely unexpected. Naomi kissed me deeply, stroking her way inside me. "Ha... now I've got you..." Naomi whispered, as I held onto her, unable to keep still, my hips moving in rhythm. My eyes once again locked onto Naomi's, and one of my hands grabbed her shoulder. My senses were on fire, and every inch of me reverberated with pleasure.

I moaned into the deepened kiss that felt like almost like a lifeline. The rising pleasure spread throughout my body, and every inch of me felt alive with electricity. "Naomi... please..." I heard my own voice coming from somewhere, the sound of it strangled, so thick, as it almost stuck in my throat. Naomi moved her fingers faster inside me, catching my eyes with hers. I know there was a look in my eyes that was stripped back and honest, and full of complete wonder at what the blonde was making me feel. It was nothing short of complete and perfect. I felt almost ready to explode, as Naomi began to rub the pad of her thumb against mysoaking swollen clit.

Emily groaned from deep within as she felt the shock of Naomi's touch rip through her. I could feel the building pressure of my orgasm within her. My eyes fought to focus properly (honestly, who thinks of that when they're in the throes?) and felt much more grounded when my eyes found Naomi's again. "I've got you..." I heard her whisper from somewhere, but it was almost drowned out by the husky groan that left my throat.

"Christ... I'm gonna..." I had no chance to finish my sentence, as my eyes grew wide and my body stiffened, crying out as the pleasure of my orgasm tore through me. "Oh FUCK!" I groaned, my eyes once again fighting to focus properly, seeing light flood her vision as she floated helplessly in a torrent of pleasure. Naomi's lips crashed against mine, and i lost myself in her slow, passionate kiss. It felt like Naomi was kissing my entire soul with her own.

I sunk back against the pillows, breathing hard as I shut my eyes and groaned, vainly attempting to regain a sense of normality, when all my emotions had been entirely scattered just moments before.

"Wow." was all I said. Naomi gave a crooked smile as she snuggled into my naked form as I lay next to her. She circled her finger along my stomach and held me close, leaving a soft kiss on my temple.

"That was... Wow."

"Speechless?" Naomi whispered. I nodded. I could see Naomi blushing, and turned her face towards me, kissing her tenderly.

"Good thing I ignored my phone..." I breathed, a sly grin forming on her lips. "That... was SO worth it." They both broke into a fit of the giggles.

"Oh, what is it with your sister, anyway... Anyone would think you two were Siamese twins and not just identical."

I laughed. "Katie is older, not by much, but still. Even though we are grown up now, she still feels that sense of... I don't know, needing to protect me, or something. It doesn't feel right for her if she doesn't check on me once a day... At least."

"Doesn't that get annoying?" Naomi asked, stroking my fringe.

"It used to, particularly when we were teenagers. Now, not so much because we're not in each others pockets all the time. It's much easier to hang up a phone than it is to find solitude in a shared bedroom..." I explained.

"Ah, I can imagine."

"I'll call her in the morning, she'll understand, or not...at this point I could care less..." I trailed off, with a soft chuckle.

For a few moments, we lay in silence, tangled in each other. I inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of Naomi as she lay beside me. A soft moan left my throat as I exhaled. "You are perfect." I whispered.

"You're pretty damn amazing yourself, Ems..." Naomi smiled. We held each other close, just feeling one another breathe.

"C'mon, I think it's about time we slept, yeah?" I whispered, feeling a sense of fatigue wash over her. Naomi nodded. We crawled under the covers, and I wrapped my body around the blonde.

"Em?" She said, softly.

"Mmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby." I replied, closing my eyes.

* * *

**A/N#2: Aww. **

**AWWWW. **

**And such.**

**Stay tuned... There will be more to follow. :)**

**Like the story? Leave a review! **


	9. Life Is A Bit Random Sometimes

**A/N: Thanks to ****_SilHyena_**** for their review, and their comment about this appearing to be a continual story as opposed to how I described it.**

**They do have a point, and I have to say it was originally my intent to pick bits and pieces out of the larger whole, but the more I read/edit it, I've decided I'm going to probably post all of it, or at least a good majority of it. My reason for doing so in the beginning is that when I wrote this, I wasn't sure whether the timeframe of it was right, or if it seemed a bit fast (and it probably is, but who knows?), and I wanted to post it without the idea of time being a factor. **

**But hey, it's fiction, and not entirely improbable that it happens that way somewhere in the world, and you know, ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE, which is a lesson we've all learned lately (the episode that shall remains nameless).**

**BUT THANK FUCK, NO ONE DIES IN THIS!**

**Not that I couldn't write a bucketload of angst, and while there is a teensy bit of it floating around in this story, it is much more fluffy and gooey.**

**Having said that, a Goo Warning™ is in effect for this chapter.**

**ON WITH IT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. All typographical errors/fuck ups are the property of the iPod on which this was written.**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

The next morning, I woke before Naomi, who was sleeping soundly next to me, her blonde hair all askew over the pillow. Very gently, I got out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and grabbed a shirt, slipping it over my head. I grabbed her notepad and a pen and scribbled a short note: "Morning, gorgeous. Back shortly. Love, Ems. xoxo"

I left the note on the pillow, placed a soft kiss on Naomi's forehead, and quietly picked up my phone and keycard, shutting the door quietly behind me. As I made my way to the elevator, I checked my phone. Three missed calls, and a text message, all from Katie. Christ on a bike. I wandered into the hotel cafe and ordered an espresso, dialling my sister's number.

"Urgh... H-hello?" came the groggy reply.

"Katie. Darling sister. Wake up." I smirked.

"Fuck me, Ems, d'you know what time it is?"

"Little after eight, actually, dear sister, which means it's a little after seven for you.. Let's just say, payback is a bitch and so are you, shall we?" I smirked.

"Uh... Ems, did you wake me up just to bitch at me, or what?"

"Well, I remember you sending me a text yesterday, promising me you would not call again, and then you called THREE times last night, AND sent a text, which I haven't even read yet, by the way."

"Sorry. I was looking for my favourite heels and couldn't remember if you'd borrowed them or not."

I laughed. "Katie, you're such a bad liar. And are we sisters? You know I wouldn't be caught dead in lime green leopard print..."

"Okay, fine... It was Effy that made me call. She had my phone at some point, so the text is probably from her, too." Ah.

"As cluey as she is, she should have known that probably wasn't the best time..."

"Argh! Ems! Spare me! It's too early for you to gross me out with that shit..." I grinned, sipping her latté. Worked every time.

"I didn't say a word, dear sister..."

"You don't have to. So...?"

I raised an eyebrow. "So... Spare you the dirty details, how was it anyway? Unbelievable!"

"Duh, Ems. I may not be willing to be grossed out, but I'm still curious, so spill."

I exhaled a deep sigh and could swear Katie could hear me smiling. "I... I don't think there's a word, Katie..."

"Pfft, come on Ems, there's a whole dictionary full of words, pick one. Shouldn't be too hard to describe a shag."

"I don't think this is just a shag, though."

"Wait... The blonde? Whatever-her-name-was..."

I rolled my eyes. "Naomi." I felt content just to say her name. It made me smile.

"Right... Not just a one-nighter?"

I mulled over my response. "No..." Definitely not a one-nighter.

I heard a low whistle come from my sister. "You have it bad, don't you, Ems?"

"Never had it worse, Katie. We've barely been apart since I met her. She's got these amazing blue eyes, and..."

"Emily Fitch, you soppy bitch! Jesus, why are you on the phone to me, then?"

"Came downstairs for a coffee, thought I'd call for a chat..." I replied, nonchalantly.

"Emily..."

"Ok! She was asleep and she looked so peaceful lying there naked, that I couldn't disturb her, and I knew I had to call you before you nagged me again, so I came down for a few minutes for an espresso and a sisterly chat. I'm also flat hunting later, so no time for lounging around in bed with possibly the most gorgeous woman I've ever met... annnd I've only just realised I'm also wearing her shirt from last night. Christ..." I said, with a snicker, looking down and noticing the green shirt.

Katie laughed. "I would think with a naked woman in your bed, I would be the last of your concerns. So, instead of making monkey, or drawing her or taking snapshots or whatever-the-fuck it is you do, you're on the phone to me? You're so weird, Ems..."

"Ha ha. Since when do you use the term "making monkey?" If its any consolation, you were the furthest from my mind when you rang last night..." I said with a wry grin, allowing it to sink in.

"EMS!" Katie yelled down the line. I laughed. "...and Panda was out with us last night, you know as well as I do that girl is a fruit loop, with a vocabulary that makes A Clockwork Orange look positively Shakespearean..."

"Ah...yeah, I remember. So... Now that I've partially succeeded in grossing you out; you're welcome, by the way, I'm gonna let you go back to sleep, and I'm gonna find a way to wake up the naked blonde in my bed..."

"Sleep? Chance would be a fine thing..."

"Haha... Bye Katie. I'm okay, stop being such a worrywart. I'll call you tomorrow." I said, before ending the call and finishing my espresso, I set off back to my room, stopping past the concierge desk to order some more coffee.

When I got back, I opened the door quietly to find Naomi still sleeping. Noticing my camera sitting on the floor, I picked it up, checking to make sure it hadn't suffered any damage when it got pushed aside previously. I once more checked the picture I took the night before, of Naomi sitting alone, looking so calm and peaceful. I smiled to myself, and looked over at the sleeping blonde, watching the way the morning light played across her perfect skin as she lay on her back. God, could she get any more beautiful? My photographer's brain took over, and I moved to get a better frame around the beautiful sight that lay just feet away from me. Right as I took my shot, Naomi's eyes flickered open and looked right into the lens.

I almost jumped backwards and blinked, stunned. "Christ!" I whispered.

"Sneaky..." Naomi mumbled, sleepily smiling as she stretched herself and gave a small squeak.

"I... Didn't even get time to drag my sketchbook out..." I said, pouting.

Naomi grinned. "There's always tomorrow?"

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Oh, that'll be coffee." I mused, opening the door for room service. Naomi rolled over, covering herself up as the attendant came in with coffee and breakfast.

"Merci." I breathed, as he laid the tray on the table. I tipped him, and he left in short order. Naomi sat up and flattened her hands over the duvet.

"What time is it?" she asked, as I poured us both coffee.

"Almost nine. You looked peaceful. I didn't want to wake you, so I went down for a pre-coffee coffee and to call Katie..."

"And how is your twin this morning?"

"Pissed off because I woke her up..." I laughed, "but she so deserved it... I had three missed calls from her on my phone this morning, and a text. Though she told me the text was from Effy..."

"...right, your friend with the ESP or whatever..."

I nodded. It then occurred to me that I had not even taken the time to read the text.

"Perfect together."

"Huh." I said, as I shook my head and smiled, picking up Naomi's coffee and walking over to the bed, handing her the cup. "So, what did it say?" I handed Naomi my phone and watched her intently as she read the text. Naomi raised an eyebrow and then looked up at me, sipping her coffee. "Is she always that..."

"...mysterious? Yeah..."

Naomi mulled it over briefly. A look of realisation crossed her face, and I could see it. I took Naomi's hand and spread my fingers out, placing my own hand flat against her palm. "You know what she means, don't you?"

Naomi nodded, gently biting her bottom lip. She shifted her hand, threading and closing her fingers through my own and gripping it firmly. "We fit."

"Yeah... We do..." I smiled, one of those genuine smiles that lit up the warmth in my eyes.

"What time are we seeing this potential flat of yours?" Naomi asked, draining the rest of her coffee. She placed the cup carefully on the bedside table.

"Appointment is at twelve thirty. Plenty of time, and it's just down the road from the college, so it's easy to get to."

"Brilliant! Come back to bed for a bit..." Naomi grinned, grabbing the collar of her shirt and pulling my close, kissing me deeply. "Shirt suits you, by the way..." she mumbled, after their lips separated.

Naomi watched as I blushed and gave her a sheepish grin. "First thing I grabbed on my way downstairs..."

"Looks better on you, anyway." Naomi giggled. "I always thought I looked better in black."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I disagree. I think you look much better naked..."

Naomi was now the one blushing. "Well... Thanks. But if I had to be clothed..."

"If you had to..."

An intense silence filled the air between us.

"Sometimes I... Tend to say random things." I murmured.

"...yeah, and do random stuff, like finding Garibaldi's nowhere near England, or taking pictures of me when I'm not expecting it... you have a very special eye for that sort of thing, by the way." Naomi mumbled.

I smiled. "Life is a bit random at times... Besides, it's not just my heart and body that is electrified around you, it's also my mind..." I trailed off and the silence returned, a little more comfortable this time.

"I swear, Ems, another couple of days with you and I won't have a head left on my shoulders." Naomi smiled.

"Well, I care not how many compliments you *didn't* receive before we met, but I'm going to make sure while I'm with you that you hear everyone I have to give you." I stated, more or less as a matter of fact. My expression was gently serious. I leaned in to kiss Naomi slowly.

"Mmm... In that case, I'll just have to learn to live with it." the blonde conceded.

I gave her a sly smile. "Good. Now..." I stood up and slowly unbuttoned Naomi's shirt and peeled it off my skin, and wriggled out of my jeans before climbing back into bed, wrapping my arms around her.

"Oh, I missed being here with you..." Naomi whispered.

"Know what?" I said, resting my head on the pillow and staring into crystal blue eyes.

"What's that?"

"...when I was talking to Katie... I could feel you around me. It wasn't until then I noticed I was wearing your shirt." I said, quietly.

Naomi smiled. "That's... Sort of adorable. Are you in the habit of waking up and just throwing on random clothes?"

"Ha! God no, or else last Monday I would have walked out of my house wearing a lampshade and not much else.." I explained. Naomi started to laugh. "No, normally I do put a bit of thought into it, but I was a little one-track this morning... Coffee to wake myself up, call Katie to shut her up, get back here and be sure there was some coffee for when you woke up. I didn't really want to leave you here sleeping alone, but couldn't call her without waking you. Just so happens the first shirt i picked up was yours, and..." I paused as I realised I was rambling, and looked over to see Naomi stifling a giggle.

"...I'm sorry, Em, I just keep picturing you in a lampshade..." she explained, before shaking with laughter.

"Would it help if it was a terribly ugly lampshade that wasn't even mine to begin with?" Naomi laughed harder. "Guess not..." I gazed at the blonde next to me, allowing her to get the giggles out of her system. I reached over and brushed a strand of hair out of her blue eyes. They stared back at me with wonder and amusement. "What are you thinking, Ems?"

"How did I manage to cross paths with someone who I not only get along with, but who electrifies everything inside me with a single look?"

Naomi looked back at me, lost for words.

"You asked..."

"I know. And you think it's me that leaves you speechless." Naomi said.

"I think we're both even on that one." I replied. Naomi shivered at hearing my husky voice say those words. She reached over and ran her finger over the hickey that now graced my neck. Now, I was the one shivering.

"Yep..." Naomi said slowly, "...told you we would be even in the morning." her lips broke into a lopsided grin, before leaning over to kiss my neck. My breath caught in my throat at the sensation of Naomi's lips on the very sensitive part of my neck. I felt the sensation travel quickly to her stomach, where it pooled lazily. A soft moan left my lips, and Naomi shifted to face her as my lips claimed hers in a long, slow kiss.

We lay together for what almost seemed like the whole day, until the alarm on my phone startled them back to reality. We finally dragged ourselves from the comfort of my bed, and Naomi got dressed. She reached for my shirt and slipped it over her head. "When in Rome..." she smirked.

"Or Paris..." I replied, about to make my way into the bathroom. "I'll be back soon, babe." Naomi said, leaving me to shower, although, truth be told, I would much rather it if she had joined me.

* * *

**A/N#2: For those of you who haven't read it, go to my profile page and read "The Taxi Ride", it takes place in between this chapter and the next one.**

**More to come...!**

**:)**


	10. The Flat Hunt

**A/N: NOTE: If you have not read "THE TAXI RIDE", please do, it should put part middle part of this chapter in context.**

**This is also a very short chapter, but I have another to post shortly after.**

**This chapter contains a quick and dirty Cigarette Warning™, so peruse at your own risk.**

**Cheers for all reviews, follows, etc. Tickled pink!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Bugger.**

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

We were in front of a beige stone building that looked rather old. I looked up in wonder at the imposing looking building. I didn't notice Emily take out her camera and turn it on. The redhead turned to me and took a shot before I had time to react. The noise of the shutter startled me, and I looked directly into the camera lens with a stupid surprised look on my face. Emily laughed and took a couple more shots as I broke into a shy smile. "Sorry. Couldn't resist." Emily croaked, her voice still a little thick from our interaction in the cab.

I waved it off. "It's ok..." I do love this girl's sense of fun. It's sweeter than you would think, and sensual where it counts.

"C'mon, gorgeous. Let's go see this flat." Emily said, taking my hand and leading me up the stairs.

The apartment had a great view overlooking the Seine, and had a real old world charm about it. It was also conveniently close to everything, the college, hypermarket, and came fully furnished, but it was the view that captivated me the most about the place. I immediately thought of how much Emily would love to live there, even if only for a short time. The place was like an artist's dream. Emily conversed with the realtor in French, and I couldn't really follow, but assumed it was something about rent and such. After a while, they shook hands, and Emily told me she would let them know tomorrow. "They've had no other applications, and the rent is fairly cheap, everything's close by, and oh, Naomi, that view!"

I smiled. "You will love it here, Ems." My eyes stared into Emily's and I felt my heart pump faster as my stomach flipped over itself.

"Y-you think so?" her voice extra husky.

I simply nodded. Emily's eyes widened. She took my hand and began to walk past the realtor. She stopped and spoke in French, and smiled, but her tone indicated caution.

We left the building and crossed the quiet street to get a taxi back to the hotel. Once we were back in a back seat, Emily pulled out her phone. Before I could get mine out, it buzzed in her pocket.

"You sounded so... I dunno, adamant? that I would be happy in the flat. Why?"

I thought for a long time before typing her reply.

"I'm just observant. That place is an artist's dream. Old, beautiful, and that view? You could sketch, paint, photograph, hell probably even sculpt that view."

Emily looked over at me.

"Really?"

"YES! You need to stay in that apartment, Emily. I'm serious." Emily watched as I looked so animated. She typed her reply quickly.

"I know you came here to escape. Escape with me. I know it's only been a few days. Come stay with me, please? Experience life in Paris with me?"

She didn't have to wait long to read my reply.

"A thousand times, yes."

Emily reached her hand across the back seat and I took it in mine, rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb.

Soon enough we arrived back at the hotel. I walked up to my room with Emily in tow. We had barely got in the door when I crashed Emily against the back of the door, slamming it shut. Without hesitation, my lips covered Emily's, and we kissed hungrily. I moaned when their lips separated.

"Do you... have any fucking idea ...what you did to me in that taxi?" I whispered, my blue eyes no doubt blazing with cool fire. Emily's brown orbs locked onto mine, burning with the same intensity as she flipped the pair of us, slamming me against the same surface she had just left. Her palm flat on my stomach, popping open my top button and firmly sliding into my jeans, her fingers slipping into my underwear.

"I have a fair idea." Emily said, the dryness of her throat the complete opposite of the wetness that greeted her fingers. She slowly started to rub my clit, and before I had a chance to react, the blonde felt Emily's lips once more on mine. The kiss stifled my moan, as Emily rubbed her fingers back and forth across my clit. My mind became fragmented as I felt myself start to come.

"Em...fuck...please..." I moaned in between the redhead's kisses. My hips moved upwards in rhythm with Emily's insistent rubbing of my clit. My fingers gripped the arm that was attached to the hand, body and mind of the only person to ever make me feel this good. I cried out her name as I came hard from the delicious rubbing of her fingers.

Emily leaned forwards and kissed me deeply as I fought to process what the redhead had just done with me. I lost myself in the crimson-locked girl's kisses, and was left breathing hard against the door as Emily took her jacket off and casually walked to the mini bar for a bottle of vodka.

"How... thefuck do you ... do that to me?" I groaned, peeling my body from the door and somehow willing my muscles to work so I could sit down on the end of the bed.

Emily opened the bottle and took a large mouthful. She then turned to me, her brown eyes boring into my own blue ones. Nonchalantly, she shrugged, as she winced from the burn of the vodka in her throat. She sat down and handed the bottle to me.

"Maybe you look fuckable in your shirt, too." Her raspy voice broke the silence between us. I laughed abruptly, and took a drink, letting the cold vodka slip down my throat.

I handed the bottle back over and lay backwards, groaning as I hit the mattress. "You make me feel so alive." I said, quietly.

Emily screwed the cap back onto the bottle and placed it on the floor to the side of the bed, and lay back with me, placing her arm over my stomach. I reached over and traced circles over Emily's arm, and wondered again how all this happened.

"I love you." Emily whispered, brushing the hair out of the my eyes, and then leaning over to kiss me.

"Mmm, I love you too." I murmured, her senses having mostly recovered. "Still dunno how you do it, though."

"What?"

"Get me so ... worked up. It's like you make me feel insane and grounded all at the same time."

"And?"

"It's... Intense."

Emily smiled. "You're not used to it."

"Not at all. But it's fucking addictive, as are you." I leaned over and kissed Emily deeply. "Your booking is until Wednesday, yes?"

Emily nodded. "I'm going to phone the agent tomorrow. Tell her I'll move in on Thursday."

"Mmm... How about you tell her you'll move in Friday and stay here with me until then? Seeing as I'm coming with you and all, would be a shame to waste two days of my booking. And I don't think I can be apart from you for very long."

Emily smiled. "I'd love that. Ok, sounds like a plan." she paused, "...glad it's not just me, then."

They faced each other and kissed slowly, wrapping their arms around one another. "You staying?" I asked.

"Oh yes, wouldn't dream of not doing so. I want to go and grab my laptop though, and my camera charger."

"Well... Go now then, that way you can get back to me quicker." I whispered, kissing her softly.

Emily didn't need telling twice.

* * *

**A/N#2: Pretty sure I was practising my smut writing, or something at the time I was writing this...**

**(...because there really is more than I thought...)**

**(*!*)**

**(it has more plot, I SWEAR!)**

**Reviews, favourites, follows welcome. Really! :)**

**~GN~**


	11. Mezzemerising

**A/N: Right. This chapter is a bit of a mixed bag. Dinner, a bit of gooey conversation, teensy bit of angst and what is turning into a Daily Dose of Smut, at this rate. Either I have found my skill at long last, or I really need to get laid.**

**(Do not try and answer that. Just...don't.)**

**HA! Anyway... I haven't read too far ahead, because every time I do I have to remind myself that I'm editing it now, and stop myself from getting engrossed in my own story. (Is that a good thing?) But, from what I can remember writing it, the dialogue does get a little strange in places. So, you've all been warned, just remember it when you start reading later chapters and then think...WTF?!**

**SO, as previously mentioned, here is your Goo Warning™ and Cigarette Warning™.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. The two songs featured in this chapter are Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien by Edith Piaf, and Vicarious by Tool.**

**(I know, right? Such opposites!)**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

I came back carrying my laptop case, about fifteen minutes later. Naomi was engrossed in watching the BBC news I knocked on her door. "It's open." she called out, and I entered the room, finding her lying on her side on the bed, bottle of vodka in one hand, eyes glued to the screen. I placed my laptop case on the table, and just stood, watching the blonde watching the television.

"Don't make me get my camera out, babe..." I laughed, as I moved closer to the bed. "You know I can't help myself when you look so mesmerising."

"Just... Catching up on some news. I'm sure you do the same with art stuff."

"Oh, of course." I replied, climbing onto the bed next to Naomi. I teasingly almost kissed her as I reached for the vodka bottle. Naomi giggled, as she had already drunk a little of it herself. "And you say I'm cheeky." the blonde whispered.

I smirked at her, and drank from the bottle. "Come dancing with me tomorrow night?" I asked.

"I love how you are so random. I'd love to."

I smiled and leaned in to kiss Naomi. "What are we doing for dinner? Ordering in, or going out?" Our lips met in another kiss. "Mmm... I vote for ordering in." I said, before drawing her into another kiss.

"Sounds like heaven. You choose... Surprise me?" She said.

A long pause as we kissed long and slow. "Any more than I already have?" I whispered, after her lips left mine. Naomi slowly ran her fingers through my hair, and I shivered. "I'll go read the room service menu..." I muttered, reluctantly getting off the bed. Naomi giggled, opening the vodka for another drink.

I perused the menu for a good five minutes before picking up the room phone and placing the order. I am fairly sure the only word Naomi understood out of it was 'Smirnoff'."

I smiled. "Order done, should be about half an hour." I said, climbing back onto the bed next to Naomi. I took the bottle and studied it. "Good thing I ordered more vodka." I laughed, taking another long drink. Naomi bit her bottom lip. "Err... Yeah, I got a little thirsty. Could do with a mixer, though. There any tonic water in the mini bar?"

I got up to look. Indeed, there was a bottle of tonic water in the mini bar, all nice and chilled. I walked over to Naomi and leaned over, giving her a kiss while relieving her of the vodka bottle. I busied myself making her a drink, and then made one for myself. Naomi watched me find the ice cubes she had made earlier in the day. "Ah!" I muttered. Naomi grinned like a teenager.

I walked across the room and handed Naomi her drink. "Cheers." she said, clinking our glasses together. We drank quietly, staring at each other though the rims of our glasses.

"Oh, that hits the spot." whispers Naomi, when she finally stops drinking. I licked my lips, tasting the bitter flavour of the tonic water. "Hmm. Interesting flavour."

Naomi raised an eyebrow. "You've never tasted tonic water?"

"Not until a minute ago, no. I've read a lot about it, though. Just never tried it. But then, this is a week of firsts."

"Oh?"

I smiled. "I don't usually pick up girls in airports. That's one first. I don't ... I don't fall in love pretty much at first sight, which is another first for me."

Naomi twisted around and put her drink on the bedside table. When she turned back to me, I had my eyes shut. "I don't think I've ever felt the way you make me feel. That's another." I penned my eyes again and looked into her blue ones. "This is the first time I've ever felt this way about anyone, and even though it makes me feel a little crazy, I can't help it anymore."

Naomi leaned forward and kissed me, our lips searching for each other. My hand reached up to the blonde's neck and caressed it softly.

"Mmm. What are we having for dinner?" Naomi asked, her voice slightly shaky.

"Antipasto. You'll like it." I leaned back in to kiss Naomi again. "My dad wanted to find a treatment for nocturnal leg cramps. That's how I got to reading about tonic water. Quinine. Helps with leg cramps."

"Random." Naomi laughed softly.

"Yeah. You make me feel random. Spontaneous. You are what I need in my life, Naoms." I looked deep into her blue eyes, that glistened in the afternoon light. Naomi caressed my cheek softly, and I turned my head slightly, kissing her palm softly.

"Good thing I'm not the only one..." the blonde smiled. She placed her thumb across my lips, and I kissed it softly. "Up until three days ago, I had nothing that really excited me. Ok, so I love journalism, but nothing really had that spark for me, you know? Until you sat at my table in London. Since then I've felt electrified every second I've been with you. I loved Matthew, but never felt this way about him. This is a huge first for me, feeling this intense, emotional way that I do about you, and it terrified me at first, but now it doesn't. I never thought I'd love after him, at least, not for a while longer. But then you were there, looking at me intensely with those gorgeously expressive eyes of yours. I could see your curiosity, and it intrigued me."

I simply stared at Naomi, speechless once more. My thoughts came back to the day we met. They were only interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Dinner!" I said, hoarsely, getting up and opening the door for the attendant, who brought in two trays and placed them onto the table. I tipped him and he left. I lifted off the covers to reveal two platters of sliced meat and stuffed baby peppers, grilled mushrooms, and crusty bread, as well as oils and stuff for dipping. Naomi stood up and made her way to the table, sitting down and grabbing a plate. "Looks great." she grinned, slightly tipsy as she grabbed a fork and took a sample of everything. "This is a first for me." she said, picking up a stuffed pepper with her fork. "What are these stuffed with?" she asked.

"Feta cheese. They're also marinated." I answered, before taking a bite of one. Naomi followed suit, tasting the stuffed item. "Mmm. Salty." she mused, reaching for her drink. "But not unpleasant."'she smiled, once the flavour had matured.

"Now... Try some of the bread dipped in the oil." I said, quietly, tearing off a chunk of bread and dipping it in the oil, which covered a small plate that had spices laid out so they mixed in with the oil. I then popped the bread into my mouth and chewed it slowly, savouring the taste. Curious, Naomi followed my actions, tasting the bread dipped in the oil.

"Interesting flavour."'she said, after swallowing.

I simply nodded. "Antipasto like this is typically mediterranean in flavour, hence the spices and bread. It's flavorful, but also good for you." I said, taking a bite of a stuffed olive. "Wow. Try the olives." I motioned towards them.

Naomi picked one up and put it into her mouth. She enjoyed the tartness of the flavour and the texture of the olive itself. She gently spat out the stone into her closed fist and placed it onto her plate. I smirked at how cute she was in that moment. Naomi caught my gaze and blushed hard. "So this is a bit like a mezze platter then?"

"You've eaten like this before?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I did travel through Cyprus, remember?"

"Oh... Right." I laughed. "Well, enjoy anyway." I breathed, waving her hand graciously. Naomi smiled and dipped another piece of bread into the oil.

Once we were finished with their meal, I poured us both another drink and we moved onto Naomi's bed.

I had put my laptop on and was putting on some music. Trumpets came out of the tiny speakers, and then a female voice came out, singing something distinctly French. I made my way back to the bed, as Edith Piaf sang plaintively.

"Interesting choice. Didn't figure this for your style..." Naomi said, turning onto her back and letting the music fill her ears.

"Because I'm wearing a Metallica shirt?" I smirked.

"Ah... Something like that, yes. But now that I think about it more, I can see how you would like this."

"How so?"

"You've been to Paris before." Naomi said.

"Yes, but..."

"You are a hopeless romantic." She added.

"Well..." I paused and my brow furrowed. "How DO yo do that?"

"I'm good at reading people. You have to be, to be a good journo..." Naomi smiled.

"Oh..." I breathed. "Yes, I am."

Naomi paused. "...I get the feeling you have been hurt somewhere along the way, though, am I right?"

My eyes grew wide. I turned onto her back and sighed, deeply. Naomi reached over and placed her hand gently on my arm, lightly stroking. There was a long pause as I closed my eyes. "Her name was Mandy." I said, quietly. "We were together for two years... before she..." a lump formed in my throat. I paused as the words died on my lips and a strange expression crossed my face.

"... she killed herself, didn't she?" Naomi finished her sentence.

I just nodded. "I always knew there was some tragic part to her. But it's what attracted me to her."

I reached for Naomi's hand and held it tightly. "I found her ...when I had come home from uni one day, but I was too late... She had already slit her wrists. Bled out all over the bathroom floor." I said, quietly. A small shiver ran through me at the memory of finding her. I pushed it out of her mind and turned to face Naomi. "It was two and a half years ago."

Naomi just held me close. "She left no note." I mumbled.

"So you don't know why?"

I shook my head. "I knew she was depressed. I tried, but she wouldn't let me help her."

"You blame yourself..."

"Partly. But I've let go of my guilt." I sighed a heavy sigh. "Took me months to stop blaming myself."

Naomi snuggled in closer. The trumpets sounded the end of the song, and it switched at random to a Tool song.

"Didn't figure you for a Tool fan." Naomi said, quietly. Her fingertips were gently stroking my arm. I smiled.

"There's a fair bit you don't know about me, Campbell." I murmured. "Are you wondering 'why Metallica' now, as well?"

"Do you also like classical?"

"...yeah, why?" I asked.

"Then I don't need to ask 'why Metallica', because if you like classical, you are going to like Metallica. Ok, so some of the subject matter of their lyrics isn't all roses, but their composition is really well done, and for all the anger, there's some technically very good music there, much like a Bach or Beethoven symphony."

"Wow." I said.

"Songs with confronting subject matter under titles like 'Prison Sex', however..." Naomi joked.

"I guess I have wide ranging tastes." I shrugged. "I find myself very connected to the music I listen to."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning... Music is another art form, something else to tweak at whatever gets us off. I get off on mindless gay themed pop as much as I get off on screams of pain. Either way it appeals to the adrenaline inside me."

"Hmmm. Now I'm really starting to like you, Fitch." Naomi said with a wicked grin. She ran her fingers lightly through my red fringe.

I chuckled. "Oh, only just now, huh?" I mocked, leaning in to kiss her. Our lips lingered on each other, and our hands began to roam each others' bodies. "I'm very affected by you." I said, between kisses. "There's a light in you that shines bright..." I move my arms as Naomi takes her shirt off, letting it drop to the floor. "...and it draws me in... Mmmm..." I don't get to finish my sentence as Naomi covers my lips with her own, kissing me hungrily. Her hands move to my bra and undo the clasp easily this time. The blonde peels the fabric off of me, staring into my wide brown eyes. She leaned forward and kissed me deeply, as her fingertips moved to my nipples and gently squeezed them. I groaned at Naomi's touch, my back arching and pushing my body towards her, as the sensation ran from my nipples right to my stomach. Naomi kissed down my throat, and along my collarbone. I reached down to the bottom of Naomi's shirt and pulled it up over her head. The blonde kissed me slowly, threading her fingers through my hair, feeling me shiver beneath her. "We're all living a little vicariously..." the blonde says, before kissing me again as the my stomach tied itself in another series of knots.

"You're so..." I says, before kissing Naomi again, deeper. Deep enough to take the blonde's breath away, deep enough for her to feel kissed to her very soul. I want her to know. I want to tell her, in the way words can't, exactly what she does to me.

"So are you..." Naomi replied, before kissing me deeper. Her hand travelled down my stomach , and reached my jeans. She slowly unbuttoned them, sliding them downwards off my legs. She slid her hands back up my thighs. I stared deep into her eyes, my own brown ones smouldering. The blonde had a mischievous look in her beautiful blue eyes, and she chuckled softly as she kissed slowly up my legs.

I watched her, breathlessly, as she slid her hands to follow up my legs, her soft insistent kisses trailing up my thighs alternating between each one, before covering my body with hers. My arms wrapped around her naked waist and I slid my fingers up to her bra and pulled it off her quickly, pulling her down to me and sliding my tongue between her lips as I kissed her passionately. I wanted to tumble into the weightless world of absolute bliss, and with each deepening kiss I wanted to pull her down with me, so she too would feel some of what I felt.

"Fuck, Emily..." Her hips ground into mine, her lips breaking from mine, her breath coming in needy pants against my throat, accented by soft whimpers as I palmed her tits, hard nipples between my fingers. I reached down to her jeans and her hands caught up with mine, and she kissed me again, our fingers fumbling around each other as we both tried to undo her buttons. Naomi burst into giggles, kissing me slowly before her eyes met mine. "You do it." She whispered, the blue in her eyes deep and stormy, as she she held my face in her hands and kissed me again.

I didn't need telling twice, my fingers deftly manoeuvring Naomi's buttons, before I rolled her over and hooked my fingers into the waistband of her jeans, leaving an insistent trail of kisses all the way own her stomach as I impatiently pulled the denim from her hips. It wasn't long before I was blessed once more with the sight of a completely naked Naomi in front of me. I slipped my own knickers off and sat astride her hips, gazing down at her in wonder at the beautiful view I had all to myself. I slid my fingertips down from her throat, between her breasts and down to her stomach, tracing tiny patterns into her skin as her hands lay on to of my thighs.

Neither of us was under ay illusion about where this was going, but I needed to take this moment to drink in the sight of her beneath me. My eyes traced over every inch of her torso, as did my hands, gently teasing the areas I knew would drive her insane in short order. As I moved my hands upwards, I leaned over her, until my lips traced gently up her neck, stopping just next to hear ear.

"I love to do this..." I whispered. "To just...feel you. To touch your warm skin and feel you move under me..." I said. "It does so much more than just turn me on." My voice was at its lowest and huskiest, and I felt her shiver under me as my words hit her just the way they were supposed to.

Her hands moved along my thighs, and as I leaned in to kiss her again, her fingers reached their destination and I groaned into our kiss as Naomi pushed her fingers against my clit and began to rub against me. My eyes closed, my forehead leaning against hers as I breathed against her lips once more, soft moans escaping, the pleasure oozing deep inside my stomach. Fuck, I don't ever remember it feeling this good.

I shifted above her and opened my eyes, staring into hers as I slid my own hand between her thighs and mimicked her actions against her own clit, an unexpected moan coming from her throat.

"Tease." She said, in a groaning whisper, a half smile on her lips.

"Ah...you started this..." I moaned, feeling her dip a finger inside me and spread my wetness over my clit. "Oh, fuck..." My hips moved in rhythm against the contact that was driving me even higher.

"I'm getting there..." Naomi smirked, before sliding two fingers deep inside me, drawing a guttural groan from my throat. "See?"

"Christ." I mumbled, in between gasps, her thumb reaching up to rub against my clit as her fingers began to thrust deep inside me. I moved my hips against her, kissing her passionately, my tongue moving against her own, the pleasure she was making me feel coiled tighter as I gripped her inside me. "Two can...play at this game." I gasped as I broke our kiss, shifting again and pushing two of my fingers inside her.

"Fuck!" Naomi moaned under me, her hips moving against mine, attempting to match my rhythm, a content chuckle rippling from her throat as she found it, her eyes fluttering closed as she tucked the bottom lip of her lazy smile between her teeth. I wanted her to feel her reach the peak, and I wanted to be right beside her as she did. The friction and movement of her fingers against and inside me was getting me closer to the edge, and we began to push each other toward the ultimate pleasure. "Ems... God, I'm gonna..."

"I know, baby, I know..." I groaned, rocking my hips harder against her. "So am I..."

We ground our hips together, passionate groans filling the room mixed with gasps from both of us as our pleasure increased to its mutual peak and I came hard on Naomi's fingers, her body stiffening under me as her own climax tore into her. We rode out our pleasure together, and I collapsed against her, kissing her again and again, starting at her lips and then trailing down her throat. I groaned as I felt her fingers slip out of me and exhaled slowly as we wrapped our arms around each other, my body rolling off hers and nestling into her side, my head laying on her shoulder as our breathing returned to normal.

"Wow." Naomi whispered, breathlessly, pulling me closer.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Is it always that good?" She asked, tangling the ends of my hair in her fingers.

I smiled against her neck and chuckled softly. "I certainly hope so."

She kissed my shoulder softly. "You...are amazing." She whispered.

"I try." I smirk.

"Bullshit. You succeed." Naomi laughed. "A few days ago I felt the complete opposite of how I feel now."

I looked at her, and brushed her fringe out of her eyes. "And how do you feel now?"

She thought for a second. "Right this second, or in general?" She asked, biting her bottom lip.

I reached up and an my thumb along her lip, until she released it. "In general. I kind of know how you feel right this second." I replied, with a gentle smile.

Naomi blushed and returned my smile, before kissing me softly. "I'm the happiest I've been in a long time. I'm really glad you sat at my table." She said, seriously.

"So am I. " I replied, as I nuzzled her neck. "Both happy, and glad."

We sighed companionably, as we relaxed into each other.

* * *

**A/N#2: Yes, there are people who have Edith Piaf, Metallica and Tool in their music collection. I know this, because I'm one of them!**

**I am currently out of edited chapters, so I will post the next couple when they are done...probably in the next day or so.**

**Loved it? Hated it? Think there's too much smut? (There is such a thing?!)**

**Leave a review and let me know :)**

**~GN~**


	12. Bad Dreams

**A/N: I'm honestly not sure which I prefer at the moment, my writing hat, or my editing hat. I'm sort of wearing both at the moment, editing and separating these chapters (it's literally two very large text files that I have to split up into sections), as well as starting on writing the next chapter of SF. **

**In any case, I hope you are all enjoying this story... For a bit of quirky background, I know I consistently type in my author notes that I'm forever blaming my iPad for all my typos (honestly, I edit on the go, so I don't always catch every error), but at least 99% of this was written on an iPod Touch, during many an hour-long commute to work and back every day, as well as spare time in breaks and such, and quite a few late nights. It's one reason why the chapters are a lot shorter than in SF (not that it really matters, though).**

**It's actually interesting for me to be posting it now, I'd been lurking here reading for a while when I stared writing it, and I'm not sure I was even a member when I did start it. **

**I'm almost out of third person stuff to edit, at which point it switches to first-person. You might find that what the two of them say gets more intricate as it goes on. Or not, I'm most really sure.**

**Anyway, on with the show... As you can tell from the chapter title, this one is a tad bit angsty. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. All typos are the property of the iPod on which I typed this.**

* * *

_***The digital clock in the suite read just after 2am.***_

_She was walking down the corridor, each careful step following the other. The walls looked the same, but the quiet just wasn't there. Every step she took she wished she could stop, but she wasn't in control of this. She felt a stifling feeling, one of being trapped. She heard the sounds coming from the bedroom._

_"Wake up." she heard, faintly. She felt the gentle nudge that disturbed her. What was that?_

_She saw herself moving towards the door, which was slightly ajar. She felt cold dread in the pit of her stomach, as she recognised the voices in the room. Matthew and Tricia. _

_"Naomi, wake up!" she heard, closer now. The shaking felt a bit stronger his time._

_She saw the door moving in front of her. It revealed the two of them, as entwined as they had been as when she had found them that night. _

_"Naomi... __**Wake up**__!" louder still. She felt herself start to wake up._

_She heard Tricia shriek, but it was distant, and then Naomi's vision came into focus as she woke up, startled. She gasped for air, and felt the gentle touch of Emily's hand on her shoulder._

_"Hey... Naomi…babe... It's me... You ok?" she whispered, softly... reassuringly, and Naomi looked at her soft brown eyes with a combination of fear and shock. Her pulse raced and her breath came in short gasps._

_Naomi shut her eyes and tried to collect herself. The realisation of where she was, and what had happened hit her. Not again. She immediately felt that she was covered in a film of sweat, and a sudden panic gripped her. The redhead frowned, but was patient enough to wait for Naomi to say anything. Confusion overtook her then, when the blonde shot up out of bed, went into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her._

_"Oh shit." Emily breathed, to herself. And at once, she knew what had happened._

**(Emily POV)**

No less than thirty minutes later, the bathroom door opened quietly, and the blonde emerged pale faced and wearing a bathrobe, wet hair hanging around her shoulders. I looked up from my laptop as Naomi walked to the bed and sat down.

"I...I thought you would be asleep..." she began, before her voice petered out. I heard how vulnerable she sounded, and watched her carefully.

"I was worried." I said, before getting up from my chair. "Are you alright?" Naomi looked at me with weary eyes. I sat down next to the blonde and took her hand. "Want to talk about it?" I offered, wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

Naomi gave a deep sigh, one that held a lot of pain, I thought to myself. I simply waited for the blonde to speak.

"Nightmare." Naomi whispered, confirming my suspicion. She leaned into me and rested her head on my shoulder. "Haven't had one in a while. They used to be worse..."

"Tell me about it?" I asked, soothingly rubbing my fingers along Naomi's arm. "You don't have to, but it might help."

Naomi exhaled another deep sigh. We sat there for a long time, not saying anything, as I held the blonde close, comforting her.

"I keep dreaming about when I found them..."

"Matthew." I said, quietly.

"Yeah, and Tricia." Naomi paused. "She was my best friend. I can barely remember a joke we shared, or the years of friendship... All I'm left with is the look on both their faces when I found them in bed together. One of those images that sticks with you, yeah? Anyway, finding them together is what stuck with me, I was so vulnerable at the time, having just lost mum, and..." she stopped as her voice threatened to break.

I held her close. I knew I had no words to say, so I figured a comforting embrace seemed the best solution. Tears began spilling from her eyes, and I tried to wipe them away.

"I'm sorry..." she croaked.

"What for?" I asked.

"I worried you..."

"It's not every night my bedmate has a nightmare, I was concerned." I gently answered, gently stroking Naomi's hair.

"You looked worried..."

"Only because you looked so disoriented and scared when you woke up, Naomi... I could feel something wasn't right."

"I've always had them when I've slept alone, never when I've been with anyone. Wait, that sounds ridiculous..."

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow.

Naomi half smiled. "Because you are the first person I've slept with since Matthew. So of course it's always happened when I've slept alone."

"Ah. Right, of course..." I hugged Naomi close and then laughed softly.

"What?" Naomi asked, puzzled.

"Sounds more like you... Sense of humour is coming back." I said, leaning over to kiss her cheek softly.

Naomi blushed. "Sorry I disappeared for a bit, there..."

"I understand."

"Do you?" She asked, an air of skepticism in her voice.

"Yeah... For...months after Mandy ... well... I've had my fair share of nightmares, babe. I know what it's like to wake up like that. And I know for a while after I would feel both terrified and not able to communicate with anyone. I knew you needed a bit of time to collect yourself..."

Naomi intently stared into my eyes. She held out her hand and I took it, enveloping it in my own and holding it firmly. "It pains me to think that something as terrifying as a nightmare could affect you... who has captured my heart so much. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologise, babe. We both know how it feels, and we both know there's not much control over it." I said, seriously. "Just promise me something?"

"Yeah?" Naomi said, looking into my eyes.

"You ever feel the need to talk... I'm here, Ok? Whether its about Matthew, or your mum... I'm here for you." I looked at her with simple friendliness in my eyes.

"Ok." Naomi nodded. She thought to herself for a few moments, and for those few moments, I gently stroked the back of her hand.

"I'm curious..." My raspy voice brought Naomi out of her thoughts. "...you don't have to answer if you don't want to... But was it the first time?"

Naomi must have known what I meant. She frowned and bit her lip, her expression becoming confused. "No, it wasn't. They'd been screwing around for a while. When mum died, I was too caught up in my grief to notice... Until I walked in on them."

"That's horrible. And your best friend, no less."

"Yeah. I remember screaming at both of them... I think I threw a vase... I dunno, I remember hearing something shatter... Matthew tried to chase me, but I was too fast... I ran and left them both there..." she gave a dry chuckle. "...Matthew practically spammed my phone with text messages, telling me he was sorry. So did Tricia. In the end I texted him and told him it was over, and that I would be back to pick up my stuff and I didn't want him there when I went to pick it up. Gave Tricia a good piece of my mind, too. I never saw either of them after that."

"Wow... That's... Such a shitty thing to do to someone."

"Situations like that rarely are rosy occasions." Naomi said, seriously. She gave a yawn and then shut her eyes.

I gently ran my fingertips through the blonde's fringe. "Tired?"

"A bit. Don't want to sleep, though, 'cuz..." she trailed off quietly, followed by a short sigh.

"You're worried it'll happen again, aren't you?" I said, softly.

Naomi nodded, slowly. "I usually don't sleep well after. If at all."

"Then... Let's just lie here for a bit, yeah?" I replied, crawling up the bed and dragging Naomi with me. Naomi sat between my legs and leaned backwards, and I wrapped my arms around her.

For a very long time we sat there, sharing a comfortable silence.

"Thank you, Ems." Naomi said, finally.

"For?"

"Taking such good care of me. It means a lot to me. So do you."

"No thanks necessary, Naoms. You mean the world to me, and if you feel down, I want to make you feel better, if I can."

"You're really too sweet, Fitch."

"Yeah, but you bring it out in me, Campbell." I laughed. Another short silence followed.

"Em?"

"Mmm?"

"You mean the world to me, too."

* * *

**A/N#2: As a counterpoint, the next chapter is very short and far less angsty.**

**Loved it? Hated it? Comments?**

**Reviews welcome. :)**

**~GN~**


	13. The Short, Sweet Interlude

**A/N: I wish I could say that's the last of the angsty stuff, but there is a bit more, though it's not for a while.**

**So, now I give you a fluffy interlude. You're welcome! There are a few of these little snippet chapters... Some may be linked together ...and I think the next chapter is one of those...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins, blah blah blah.**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

"So where are you taking me tonight?" Naomi asked, as she cuddled closer to me, the late morning sunlight playing over the duvet.

"You're very curious..." I said.

"Yeah well, you seem to inspire it in me." She replied.

I smiled and laughed softly. "I am taking my girlfriend out to show her a good time." I said, before kissing her softly.

"She's lucky."

"I'm luckier." I said, seriously.

Naomi lifted her head to look at me. "Girlfriend?"

"Well... Yeah. Thought 'extended shagmate' sounded a bit crude, long winded and not entirely appropriate." I said, gently.

Naomi elbowed me in the ribs.

"Ow!"

"Cheeky."

"Totally, but you love me." I grinned.

"Mmm, you speak the truth, Fitch."

"Damn straight, Campbell."

"Ha, unlike you..."

I laughed. "Nor you when you're naked under me." Naomi blushed. "Haha, made you blush." I ran the tip of my finger along Naomi's nose.

"I bet I can do more than make you blush." Naomi dared, with a wicked grin. She kissed me softly on her lips and then slowly kissed across my jaw to my ear, before whispering, "I bet I can unravel you," and then gently nipping her earlobe. She felt me shiver as I sucked in a sharp breath.

"Hmm." was my only response. I tore off the covers and abruptly climbed out of bed. Naomi watched as my naked form walked around the bed to her side. Idragged back the covers on the blonde's side.

"Hey, I was warm..." she protested. I linked her hands with hers and pulled her out of bed. I pulled Naomi into my arms and kissed her passionately.

"Yes, but you can't be whispering shit like that into my ear and expect me to not..." before I finished my sentence I crashed our lips together once more. We kissed until I couldn't stand it anymore. When our lips finally separated, my heart was racing, and my breath was shallow. I firmly took the blonde's hand in mine, and looked deep into her crystal blue eyes. "C'mon." I whispered, in a voice so husky and thick with desire, it almost broke. I turned and made for the bathroom, Naomi in tow, and shut the door behind us.

* * *

**A/N#2: HA...extended shagmate. Sometimes I laugh at my own writing. Is that strange?**

**Reviews/comments/follows/favourites welcome. :)**

**~GN~**


	14. Butterflies And First Impressions

**A/N: Ok, this is the first chapter that I wrote in first person POV, well, the first part of it is. It's split into three sections, told from both points of view, and I probably could have split it into two chapters, but the first part seemed to flow into the rest, and I didn't want to break up the flow. Or something. That's my story and I'm sticking to it/stuck with it.**

**So, enjoy, and I will post some more later.**

**Disclamer: I do not own skins, and whoever is cooking in the kitchen in my house needs to learn to NOT burn things!**

* * *

**(Naomi)**

Butterflies. That's what I feel when I'm with her. I haven't felt like that in... Well, ever. I'm feeling like a teenager at the moment, all giggly and such. Actually, apart from the nightmare, these past few days have been the best of my life. I'm happier than I've been in ages, and for the first time since it happened, I'm not brooding over my arse of an ex and my bitch of an ex-best friend. I heard from a mutual friend they ended up moving in together. Well, good luck to them.

I've got other things to occupy my time at the moment. Ok, so I didn't know how I felt about Emily to begin with. I was intrigued by her, something about her nature. Then we got to talking, in the terminal cafe in London. All red hair and brown eyes... God, they're so warm, friendly and inviting. I found her curiosity to be a little bit annoying at first, if I'm being honest. But, I put that down to being so damn guarded all the time. But the way she looked at me... With this amazed curiosity... Wow. Like she was observing not just a person, but a magnificent creation that she was drawn to in some way.

I do live quite a bit inside my own head at times. Emily would catch me spacing out, teasing me for it in the process. It's something I've always done, though. But I'm amazed at the way Emily looks at me sometimes. I figured it out later, as we got to talking more over a bottle of vodka, why she's so observant. You would have to be, to be as artistic as she is. She takes some really great photographs, not just the sneaky snapshots she took of me, or the one of us together in the park, but some really artsy stuff. I haven't seen any of her drawing or painting yet, but I'm sure it's just as amazing.

So... I was saying I figured it out... The way she looks at me... In an unspoken way, it's like I'm her muse. But it's more than that. There's something else, like I struck her and something changed in her. I know she has changed something in me, and I feel almost rejuvenated by being with her.

My mum told me once that "The people that make us happy are the people you never expect." and something about when you find it, you've got to cherish it. I really miss her sometimes. She'd like Emily, I think. Nah, I know she would. She would have cursed Matthew for being such a shit and would have adored Emily to pieces, if she could see how happy she makes me.

I'd almost forgotten how terrible the nightmares were. I hadn't had one in a couple of months. When you don't have one for a while, you tend to forget their impact. It hadn't occurred to me that Emily had experienced them as well, but now that I think about it, if finding your lover on the bathroom floor in a pool of their own blood *doesn't* give you nightmares, then maybe there's something wrong with you.

But enough about that. More to the point, if I don't shut up about it, I'm going to feel like shit, and Emily is taking me out tonight and, frankly, life's too sodding short. She still hasn't told me where we're going, but I know there's dancing involved. She's so cute sometimes, and I know she likes to surprise me.

I hear my phone buzz beside me.

"Missing you. Like a lot. Won't be much longer, I promise xoxo"

She's gone to collect the keys for the flat from the realtor, while I am catching up on my email, which has been severely neglected the past few days.

"Be safe out there, Em. Missing you more with every second. Kisses are in your future when you return. xoxo"

Yeah, I'm a right soppy git when I want to be. But she does it to me, so bad.

I've finished my email now, and now that I'm dressed and decent for the world, I read the news for a bit. Wow, the world is still a violent place outside mine and Emily's little bubble.

"Fuck it." I think to myself. I pick up my keycard and leave the suite, in search of an espresso. Could the trip to the lobby be any slower? I'm waiting at the lift, almost impatiently. I hear the bell ding, and the doors open.

"Well well, Miss Campbell!" Emily gives me a huge smile. She's holding two large cups of coffee and a paper bag.

I look at her, eyebrow raised. "How did you know I was going down for coffee?" I asked, stepping aside to let her leave the lift.

"Naoms, I know you can't start the day without your coffee. Yours, or mine?" she winked at me.

"Yours, the paintings are more interesting." I grinned, following her to her suite. Although, tomorrow we wouldn't have that decision to make, because she will be staying with me.

She opened the door, and set the coffee on the table, sliding mine over to me. "Macchiato." she nodded.

"Wonderful!" I said, rubbing my hands together. I sipped it, allowing the warm liquid to slip down my throat. Man, that tasted good.

Emily opened the paper bag she had. "Pain au chocolat?" she asked, pointing the bag in my direction.

"You are full of surprises, Em." I smile, and take one from the bag. "Oh!" I say suddenly. I get up and walk around the table, sitting myself in Emily's lap. I leaned in and kissed her slowly, slipping my tongue between her lips. She returned it, and leaned back to look at me when my lips left hers.

"Well, I DID say kisses were in your future." I smirked at her before getting up and moving back to the seat opposite her, innocently sipping my coffee. She looked at me, a little stunned.

"Just kisses?" she breathed, raising her eyebrow slightly.

"Yes well... Not while we're having breakfast, darling." I laughed. Emily laughed with me as we both drank our coffee and munched on our little breakfast.

"These are awesome, where did you find them?" I asked.

"There's this cute little cafe around the corner from the flat. Found it on my walk back here."

"You walked back here?"

"Yeah, felt like it. Would make my dad happy." she laughed. "Besides, it's a beautiful day out, seemed like a shame to waste it taking a trip back in a cab."

"Good point."

"And... I had to stop in to see a friend."

I looked up at her. "Oh?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah, my friend Jean-Luc. You'll meet him later, he's taking us out tonight."

Oh. So...

"...that's why you aren't telling me where we are going tonight. You don't know!"

Emily put her hands up in surrender. "You got me, Campbell." She gave me one of those genuine smiles of hers. "Anyway, Jean-Luc knows where to find somewhere worth dancing, it's like a sixth sense or something. And I've never clubbed in Paris, so..."

"Never? I'm surprised, seeing as you've been here before."

"Yeah, on many a Fitch family holiday, which never included clubbing."

"Ah. Right."

Emily's phone spoiled our quiet moment. She looked at the display, then at me, and then answered it, placing the phone on the table.

"Morning, Katie, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hey Ems, mum wanted me to ask you if you would be here for the family dinner next weekend."

"Is she serious? She knows I'm in Paris!"

"You know what she's like, Em."

"Yeah, that's just it. I do." Emily frowned.

"So what do I tell her?"

"Tell her I moved to Mars." she rolled her eyes. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Em. Who else is there? Not your random sha-"

"I have a name, you know. It's Naomi." I piped up.

_Random shag_? Did she almost just say that?

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

I wonder if someone could photograph the look on my face. I'm pretty sure it's one of surprised shock. The gorgeous blonde sitting across from me has her eyebrow raised in a smirk. She's looking directly at me with those captivating pools of blue.

"Bitch. You've got me on fucking speakerphone, haven't you, Em?" Katie snapped.

"Yeah, she does. Nice to make your verbal acquaintance, Katie." Naomi replied.

And now I can't help laughing.

I could hear Katie swear under her breath, as Naomi grinned at me.

"Now now, Katie, be nice... First impressions count for everything!" Yeah, I was giggling like a kid now.

"_**EMILY FUCKING FITCH!**_" Katie yelled down the line. Sensing her anger, I picked up my phone, gave Naomi an apologetic look, and switched speakerphone off.

"Jesus, Katie, I almost forgot how fucking rude you can be." I told her.

"Whatever, Ems, you know I fucking hate being on speaker."

I laughed. "And you know I love to piss you off."

"Yeah, yeah. So. The dinner?"

"What about the dinner?"

"What the fuck do I tell mum?" Katie asked me. I sighed. Naomi watched me, with a look of amusement.

"You know, I really don't care, Katie. But I'm not going to be there. Hell, tell her the truth for once: tell her I'm shacking up with a gorgeous blonde, in a lovely old flat in Paris, and I couldn't give a flying fuck about her family dinner."

I think Naomi's jaw just about hit the table.

"You're serious?" my twin answered, and I could hear the surprise in her voice.

"Absolutely" I said, bluntly.

"You know she won't like it, Ems." she sighed.

"I'm not going into this now, Kay. And I frankly don't care if it gets her knickers in a twist. It's time she stopped living in denial. Now if it's alright with you, I'm going back to my coffee, and my girlfriend. Bye."

I could hear her voice protesting as I hung up on her and tossed the phone onto the bed. I drank the rest of my coffee and realised Naomi was regarding me with curiosity, which makes me think that her eyes are more curious thank mine can be. But her eyes have a calming effect on me, which really helps at this moment, because I'm feeling angry now. I sit down, pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh deeply.

"She really is quite..." Naomi said.

"Bitchy? A pain in the arse?"

"I love it when you complete my sentences." She smirked.

I can't help but laugh. That's it, now I'm starting to feel better. Still pissed off at my mother, but I'll deal. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, trying to let my frustration and yes, anger, melt away somehow.

"You alright?" I hear her ask me. I open my eyes and stare into her blue ones, and I know full well I can't answer that right now.

"Ask me something else?"

She raised her eyebrow at me. "Emily..."

"My mother pisses me off, ok?" I said, maybe a little hostile.

"I can tell." Naomi said, calmly. I'm pretty sure she's being cautious with me. I can't really blame her.

"She just... Ugh. Half the time, she doesn't speak to me. When she does, she gets Katie to relay messages. And don't get me started on her denial..." i sighed. "What's more, she knew full well that I would be in Paris for the next few months."

"So, if she knew, why did she have Katie ask?" Naomi asked, puzzled.

"She hasn't called me in forever." I paused. "I'm not even sure why she got Katie to call, we don't speak much, really."

"Not the best relationship, then?"

I just shook my head. "Not really. Always got on better with my dad." I ran my fingers through my hair, shaking it out around my shoulders. I didn't notice Naomi had stood up and was now standing behind me. I only felt her when she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and hugged me close. I rested my hand on her wrist and leaned back into her embrace. It felt safe and comforting.

"Better?" Naomi said, after holding me close for a few minutes.

"Yeah." I say, exhaling slowly.

"C'mon Fitch, you look like you need a drink." she said, rubbing my shoulder.

"It's only just after midday."

Naomi shrugged as she walked to the mini bar, pulling out the vodka and two glasses. I watched her as she unscrewed the cap, and poured out two measures, sliding one over to me. I drank it, feeling it burn my throat.

"You're not trying to get me sloshed, are you?" I look up at her and raise my eyebrow.

"No, but Em, the tension is just about pouring off of you, you need to relax."

"Ah." I frowned, pouring myself another vodka. Swallowing it in one go, I stand up and open the sliding door to the balcony, feeling a light breeze come in. I walk outside and lean on the balcony, looking out over Paris. I'm feeling a bit calmer now, the shots having settled my nerves a little.

"Dammit." I whisper to myself. I run both my hands through my hair and sigh. I really thought I was above being pissed off about my mother, but if I look as tense as Naomi says I do... Then I guess not.

"Penny for your thoughts, Em?" Naomi's soft voice crept into my ears. I smiled slowly.

"Euro cent." I said, the corner of my mouth curving into a smile.

"Huh?"

"Paris. Euro."

It did take her a second. "Oh!" she laughed, and damn, her laughter is infectious, so I laughed with her. "That's much better. Got you laughing..."

I took her in my arms and held her close, inhaling the scent of her hair. "Mmm... Thank you." I said, quietly.

"For what?"

"For being here. For being you."

Naomi kissed my forehead and lifted my eyes to meet hers. "My mum taught me it was polite to return a favour." my mind went back to the previous night, and I nodded.

"She taught you well." I smiled, and kissed her softly.

* * *

**(Naomi)**

Ok, so maybe I was a little too sarcastic with the other Fitch. In my defense, I misjudged her bitchiness entirely. I knew Emily was a grown woman, but I couldn't help but feel sorry for her for having to put up with Katie for a sister. Still, calming her was the least I could do after our little scuffle with the elder Fitch twin.

What else I noticed about Katie was her lisp. Would be cute if she wasn't such a... Nevermind.

Anyway. Emily and I are laying in bed talking. Her arm is draped across my stomach and I'm softly stroking her hair. Her phone buzzes, and I can almost feel her groan, wearily. I almost tell her to leave it till later, because this is so comfortable and she's finally in a calmer state than she was an hour ago. But I don't, I allow her to check the message.

"And there it is." she says, almost matter-of-factly.

"Hmm?"

She just hands me her phone, and I look at the message:

"I told mum. Yeah, she wasn't happy, but whatever. Sorry for being a twat to Naomi. Give her my apologies, yeah? And sorry if I ruined your day. Don't let mum get you down, after all, I still love you. :) xoxo K."

"Is that from the same sister?" I asked, almost laughing.

"Mmm. Apologetic Katie. She knows she fucked up."

"Ah. Good thing we were separated by the channel, she might have kicked my arse." I joked.

"Yeah, then she would have to deal with me. She's just protective, always has been. Couple that with her strong personality, and..."

"Bitch in heels."

"Tacky lime green leopard print heels." Emily laughed, and I have missed that sound. I know it's only been a short time since I heard it last, but...

"Are you still up for going out tonight, Naoms?"

"I should be asking you that." I reply, going back to stroking my fingers gently through her luscious red hair.

"Mmm... But I'm asking you. I'm calmer now, Naoms... You have no idea how much you have calmed me. I think I should thank you for that. Let me take you out?"

I held her close to me. And for a split second, I get this flash of her wrapped around me as we dance. It sort of makes me shiver.

"Alright. You're on."

"Good."

* * *

**A/N:#2 As much as I love KFF now (I have to admit I found her annoying as shit at first), I hate to say she's not in this very much. There are other characters that do come into it (sort of), but apart from being mentioned in name only and the odd phone conversation, our beloved KFF is rather absent.**

**Stay tuned... More sex, fluff and shenanigans to follow. Reviews/etc. most welcome.**

**~GN~**


	15. A Little More Than A Bite To Eat

**A/N: Hello, again! I figured I would let people who are reading this catch up before I started posting more chapters. I've also been working on the next chapter of Serendipitous Freedom (for those of you not already reading it, what is stopping you? I'm told it's a really good read! *shameless self promotion*), so that's been taking my time, because for some reason, I find it harder to write a Keffy chapter than anything else. (Don't ask me why, I really have no clue whatsoever as to why.)**

**Anyway! This chapter is split into both POV's and requires a Cigarette Warning™. So, if you or your pets are offended by smut, feel free to skip it yourself, and don't subject your pets to a fried brain. Savvy?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. I'm only really fond of pretzels if they are smothered in chocolate. (No, really.)**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

"Allo?"

"Jean-Luc? C'est Emily."

"Ah, bonjour, mon amie. Ça va?"

"Oui, ça va. Listen, fancy going out tonight?"

"Bien sur, I finish at the cafe at six. Where are you staying?"

"Hôtel Pension. Know it?"

"Oui, the cafe is not far. Meet you in the lobby about 630?"

"Sounds good. Oh, we've got an extra, too."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. All mine though, and not your type." I laugh.

"Ah, formidable. Well, cherie, customers are walking in. See you tonight. Au revoir!"

"Au revoir." I hang up.

"You know..." Naomi says to me, still stretched out next to me, "... I think I fall for you a little more every time I hear you speak French."

I laugh. "I might be in trouble by the end of the night, then. If you were listening though, most of the conversation was in English."

"This is true. But I can always hope."

"Naomi?" I look at her.

"Yeah?"

I lean in and slowly kiss her. "Je t'aime."

She looks at me oddly. I gently stroke her hair out her eyes. "It means 'I love you.'" I tell her, and she smiles one of those smiles where you know it's genuine. She kisses me back softly.

"Love you too, Ems."

Strangely, I can hear my stomach grumbling.

"Hungry?" Naomi asked me, gently rubbing my stomach through my Black Sabbath tee.

"Yeah."

"C'mon, bout time we emerged from our cave. Let's go down to the hotel cafe for a bite to eat?"

"Sounds good." I answer. My limbs are feeling a bit heavy after the emotional exhaustion of the day, plus, I did trek through half of Paris after getting the keys to the flat.

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

My hand is entwined with hers, as we wait for the lift to get to the ground floor. At the moment, I'm feeling much closer to Emily. The door opens out into the lobby, and I exit first, trailing her slightly behind me. We take a seat by the window, in the cafe. I pick up a menu and hand one to Emily, and then pick one myself. Thankfully, it was in both French and English. I decided on a Caesar salad, and Emily ordered eggs Benedict.

"Eggs always did make me feel better." she mused. The waiter brought over a bottle of cold water, and Emily poured out two glasses.

We just sort of sat there for a while, looking at each other. It's like we were conversing without talking. Sometimes, I wish I knew what was in her head. But at the moment, I'm content to just be in her presenc. Our orders arrived, and we tucked in.

"Tasty." Emily said, after swallowing a mouthful. I agreed. I have to admit, I was carefully watching over her, in a protective sort of way.

Her eyes caught mine. "Nai... You're staring again."

I smiled softly. "Yes, I am."

"Why?" she asked, turning her head slightly to the side.

"I'd like to know that your hunger is satisfied." I said, raising my eyebrow slightly.

"My appetite is. My hunger, on the other hand..." she replied, with a wicked smirk.

Oh, Hello! I raised both eyebrows this time. Her eyes locked with mine. I could feel them burning into mine with an intensity that left butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I knew that look.

I cleared my throat. "You are feeling better." I said, the corner of my mouth curving into a smile.

She raised her eyebrows at me. Both of them. Twice. And even though it was the smallest of gestures, I felt it right... There.

I picked up my phone, and started to type a message. Emily's phone buzzed shortly after.

"You know what you do to me when you look at me like that?"

She smiled and I could hear her chuckling. She typed back a message.

"Not my fault. You're wearing my shirt."

I looked down. Oh, I had forgotten I was wearing her shirt again.

"And?"

"So... Hurry up and finish your salad so I can take you back upstairs. I want to peel it off you. Slowly."

When I read that, my heart skipped a beat. I looked at her, and she was looking at me intensely again, and I could see the lust in her eyes.

"Do I have to finish it?"

"Yes. Eat up, for fucks sake! :P"

I didn't need to be told twice. It felt like a blur, the space of time in between me finishing my salad, paying the bill, and then Emily's fingers were linked with mine, as she all but dragged me upstairs to her room.

True to her word, Emily pushed me against the door, feeling her shirt against me, and I groaned as I felt her hands run all over me. Her mouth consumed mine, and her tongue slipped into my mouth.

"I...love...you..." she breathed, in a lust-filled husky voice. Her eyes burned, and I could see how much she meant it. Her tongue slid down my throat, and her lips locked onto my neck and I felt everything crumble into a sea of bliss as she slowly sucked on my neck.

"Emily..." I groaned, very aware of the vibration of my voice in my throat, and the sensation of her lips against me as she hummed against my skin. Abruptly she pulled me off the door and somehow we made our way to the bed, her pushing me so I fell backwards onto the duvet. Her eyes never left mine as she crawled her way up my legs and straddled my hips. She rested her hands just above my shoulders, and we stared at each other briefly, breathing heavily.

She leaned down and softly kissed the exposed part of my neck, driving me totally crazy. She sat up again and grabbed my hips, before slowly feeling her way up my torso. She felt me so well, I thought I was going to explode right there, she moved her hands with so much anticipation, like they were lingering as she explored every centimetre of my clothed form.

"You...do...my...shirt...Justice." she says, her voice thick with desire. A smirk forms on her lips. Did I mention it's her Metallica "...And Justice For All" tshirt?

Before I can say anything, her lips are on mine and my fingers are threading their way through her luscious red hair. I feel like I'm burning as she slips her fingers under the hem of her shirt, lightly brushing against my sides, and I groan and shiver. I stare into her eyes, and she gives me a very wicked grin as she stares back at me with so much intensity, and I feel her fingers touching my skin softly as she slowly, oh slowly pushes the shirt up my torso, exposing my bare skin.

I feel almost paralysed by desire, you couldn't move me if you wanted to in that moment. I was barely breathing, lost in the feeling of her fingertips on my skin, lost in her brown eyes as if I was lost inside her soul.

"Lift up your arms..." Emily whispered, breaking me out of my trance. I don't think it registered as I automatically did it, the simple sensation of the fabric of the shirt rubbing softly against my skin was making my stomach turn itself inside out. I lifted myself a bit and in a single second, I was topless under her.

Her kisses ran across my shoulders and into my neck as she relieved me of my bra. She stroked her fingers down my throat and then ever so slowly slid her palm down the front of me, the contact of her palm against me firm and meaningful. Her eyes burned into mine, and I could see everything in them, her love for me, her gratitude for being there, and a torrent of that look that says "I want you. Now."

She leans in to kiss me and my hands are slowly running up her thighs, her body warm under her jeans. I move my hands up past her hips and my fingers slip under her shirt and touch her bare stomach. I'm losing myself in her kisses, I never want her to stop kissing me. I can hear the sound as she pops the buttons on my jeans more than I can feel it, her hand teasingly sliding its way inside. I groan into her mouth as she stars rubbing me right there. She kisses to my ear and whispers, "Christ, you're so fucking hot..."

"Ohh...Em..." I moan, the feeling of her breath on my neck makes me squirm even more under her. She shifts slightly above me, and then I feel her fingers slipping into me, and my breath catches in my throat.

My hands are at the waistband of her jeans. She's staring me down as she pushes her fingers inside me, almost like she's challenging me. I'm fumbling with the buttons as the pleasurable sensations swarm inside me. She raises her eyebrow as if to say "Go on." and I slide my hand inside her jeans. Christ, she's soaked. My fingers slip over her clit in her wetness and she moans, loudly, and her eyes almost roll backwards. Her breathing becomes heavier as I play with her clit, and she moves her fingers faster inside me, bringing me closer... She crushes her lips to mine and moans into my mouth.

Our lips break apart, her pupils, large, black and peering deeper into mine than I thought possible.

"Together." she says, her voice cracking. She leans into my neck and begins to suck. I groan louder and feel all sorts of shocks ripping through me at that moment.

"Fuck... Em..."

"I know, baby, I know..." she groans in my ear. I can feel she is close too, its in this moment I realise this isn't just sex... Emily is making love to me and it's the most erotic thing I've ever felt in my whole life. She faces me once more. Leaning her forehead against mine, our eyes lock together. I feel engulfed by sensation, like she is staring right into my soul. I reach further down and slip my fingers deep inside her wetness and she groans from deep within.

"Ohhh fuck!" I feel her tighten around me and I know we are both dangerously close. Our fingers move faster inside each other, and my eyes clench shut.

"Nuh uh... Open. I... Want to see you." Emily whispers, breathlessly. My eyes shoot back open and I'm met by her brown ones, in the same state of arousal.

It's like her eyes are reaching deep into my soul, tearing it apart and gluing it back together all at the same time. "Fuck!" I cry out as she groans my name, the two of us shuddering together as our orgasm crashes into both of us.

There needs to be a better word than "intense", because that doesn't even begin to describe what I just felt.

She's kissing me again. It's all hazy, I haven't come back to the world yet. But the kisses are soft, lazy, but still meaningful. She slips her fingers out of me and before I know it, she slips one between my lips, and I moan softly as she allows me to taste myself. My tongue flicks over her finger, and she slips it back out, and leans in to kiss me.

Emily slides off me and snuggles herself into my side as I attempt to focus. My chest rises and falls rapidly as I try to get my breath back. I can't help it, I groan in utter satisfaction. I hear Emily giggle softly next to me. My head turns to look at her.

"God..." I breathe.

"Mhmm." Emily mumbles.

"That was..."

"Mmhmm..."

"Ohhh Emily..."

"Mmm?"

"You fuck me up. Entirely."

"Good thing?" she mumbles, lazily tracing circles on my stomach.

"Oh, yes." and I feel myself break into a lazy grin. "Remind me to wear your shirt more often."

We both start laughing and cuddle closer.

* * *

**A/N#2: More to come, the next chapter is short, though really quite sweet, in a shenanigans sort of way... You'll see ;)**

**Love it? Hate it? Have any music recommendations? Drop me a review, and let me know! **


	16. Dressing Room Shenanigans

**A/N: Greetings, everyone! Sorry for keeping you all somewhat in suspenders with this one, which is a bit shameful seeing as I'm copying/pasting from a large document... I've separated the next ten chapters or so, however, I've reached my document limit here, so I am needing to edit everything and make sure I get as many of the blasted typos as I can before I make room for new ones.**

**As I said in my ending A/N in the last chapter, this one was going to be short, but I've sort of glued two chapters together (Frankenchapter?!), so it is a little bit longer than originally intended, but I think you will enjoy it's cheekiness. :)**

**This chapter is also told from both POV's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. I wish it was Friday already, so I can get my pre-poll voting done and not have to go out of my way on Saturday to line up like the rest of the country. (I'm an Aussie and we have a federal election in two days... *sigh* for the most part I hate politics. And, quoting Obi Wan Kenobi: "I have a bad feeling about this." /rant off)**

**(Oh, hush up and get on with it! This is fiction and no one gives a shit about politics!)**

**All typos, yada yada yada.**

* * *

**(Emily)**

It's a little after five, and the hot water is beating down on my shoulders. And you know what? It's the second best experience I've had today. Naomi has gone to get ready for tonight, so, well, I'm doing the same, aren't I?

I decide not to stress about what to wear, settling for black jeans, my Doc Martens and a grey collared shirt, as well as my vest, unbuttoned. Because it just looks better on me when it's not buttoned up. I brush my hair out as it dries, and let it hang about my shoulders. I also remind myself to either locate some red hair dye, or a decent hairdresser. It's awesome and I love it and it suits me, so Katie tells me, but the upkeep...

I take a good look at myself in the mirror. Don't look so bad, if I say so myself. My phone buzzes and I walk out of the bathroom to pick it up.

"I dunno what to wear."

I laugh.

"I'm going with jeans-and-docs. Whatever you wear will look gorgeous, anyway. ;-)"

"Helpful."

"Wanna borrow a shirt? ;-P"

"Your eyes will be on me all night."

"They will anyway. As well as my hands, lips, tongue..."

"Down, Ems. You're getting me worked up and as much as I love it, it's not helping!"

"Hehe. It was a serious question, though."

"Alright then. Surprise me xo"

Yes, there's a shit-eating grin on my face. I go to my suitcase and rifle through my shirts.

"Aha!" I exclaim, as I find the perfect shirt. I fold it up, and grab a plastic bag and place it inside, writing "POUR VOUS XOXO" on it in red marker. I grab some tape out of my laptop bag. I walk to Naomi's room, and quietly tape the bag to the door. I hide around the corner and type a quick text.

"Open your door."

I hear the door open, and hear Naomi giggle. Oh, it's such an infectious sound, and it makes my heart skip. I hear her peel the bag off the door, and then the door closes again. My phone buzzes in my pocket.

"You're such a kid, Em. I love it."

I think my grin has its own shit-eating grin.

"You're welcome. I'll be at your door in fifteen. xoxo"

Just then, my phone rings. It's not Naomi, or my sister, thank fuck.

"Eff. Hi." my best friend.

"Hey, Emily, how's Paris?"

"Fabulous, just getting ready to go out, actually. Going clubbing with Jean-Luc."

"Not just Jean-Luc." she always was one for short sentences.

"Your ESP or whatever is a little scary, Eff. How did you know about her?"

"And give away all of my mystery?"

"Ha."

"So?"

"Eff... You were right."

I could almost hear her lopsided smile.

"You're always fucking right." I laugh.

"You love it."

"I love her."

"I know. Don't keep her waiting. Speak soon!"

And with that, she hung up. I checked the time, shit, my fifteen minutes was almost up. I made sure I had everything and left the suite.

* * *

**(Naomi)**

When Emily texted me to open my door, I was all dressed, except for being shirtless. I'd already decided on purple skinny jeans and sneakers by the time she taped the shirt to my door. It could have been seen as a bit childish, but I found it awfully cute.

So I grab the shirt and chuck it over my head. And then I look in the mirror.

"HOT STUFF" is printed on it in bright red print. Now, I'm blushing like crazy. I grab my blue jacket and put it on over the top, and also put on my silver butterfly necklace. I look at the print on the shirt, and just laugh. And then, there's a knock on the door.

I open the door. Emily stands there in her black vest with the "music is the glue of the world" button on it, over a grey shirt and black jeans. I think I looked a bit dumbstruck, but Jesus, she looks great.

"Knew that was the right shirt..." Emily smiled, pulling me into her arms for a deep kiss.

And I'm blushing as red as both the print on the shirt AND her hair.

"Cute." she grins at me. "You ready? Jean-Luc is in the lobby."

I nod and she reaches for my hand. "C'mon."

She leads me to the lift and while we wait, she gently kisses my cheek. "You're gorgeous." I give her a shy smile.

The lift takes us to down and we step out into the lobby.

"Emily! Veins ici!" a tall Frenchman who looked to be in his mid twenties was waving from across the foyer. Emily walked over and I followed suit.

"Jean-Luc! Great to see you." she said, as they hugged and kissed each other on both cheeks. "I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Naomi."

"Enchanté, Naomi." he said, taking my hand and kissing the back of it.

"Hello." I reply, with a smile.

"Eh, bien, I thought we might get something to eat first? My brother is meeting us at the club, by the way."

"Good plan." Emily replied. "Let's go."

* * *

A/N#2: The next chapter will be up ASAP!

Loved it? Hated it? Think I should ramble about something else in my A/N's? LOL

Leave a review and let me know.

~GN~


	17. The Night Out

**A/N: Greetings! This is the next chapter of TPA (well, OBVIOUSLY), and it bounces about POV wise, but it's still a good read, I think.**

**It's a little bit snapshotty. Maybe.**

**Anyway, on with the show, which as they say, must go on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Bugger. Any and all typos, blah blah blah.**

* * *

**(Emily)**

Me, Naomi and Jean-Luc are in a cafe, chatting over a pizza we are all sharing. They're getting along well, and Jean-Luc is talking about his job and what he does for fun, you know the usual talk.

We get to the club and make our way to the bar, and Jean-Luc bought us all a couple of shots each.

"Voila, when in Rome..." he says, downing his shots one after the other.

"Or Paris..." I say, looking at Naomi as I drink one shot. She raises her eyebrow at me and then starts to laugh.

And then I remember the last time I said that, which was the first time she wore my Metallica shirt.

"So, when did you two meet?" Jean-Luc asks.

"Last week, at Heathrow in London." Naomi says, before I can answer.

Jean-Luc looks at me strangely. "Sacre bleu, Emily."

"Quoi?" I ask him, smirking.

"Eh... You two look like you have been together a long time, that's all." he replied. I looked at Naomi, who was probably as shocked as I was by that comment.

"You think so?" she says, raising her eyebrow.

"Oui. There is something about the way you look together. Plus, you're wearing her shirt."

Naomi looked at him strangely. "How did you...?"

"Uh... I bought it the last time Jean-Luc was visiting London. Shopping trip." I piped up, remembering. Yeah, totally forgot that.

"Ahhh..." Naomi responds. "I thought you might be psychic too." she laughed.

"Mon dieu, psychic? My name isn't Effy, you know." he laughs. In fact, we all laugh at that one. I order some more drinks and we take a seat over at one of the booths in the corner.

"So, how is Katie?" Jean-Luc asks. I try not to cringe at the sound of her name, I'd already had enough of her for one day.

"Still an annoying bitch." I sigh.

"Sounds like her." he laughed.

I look at Naomi, who looks at me carefully. "Last time Jean-Luc saw Katie she was shitfaced and tried to jump him."

"Oui, but unlucky for her, not my type." he grinned. "She really has terrible gaydar, Emily."

"She's also about as subtle as a brick to the face..." Naomi mutters, and I give her a surprised look. "Sorry." she apologises.

I wave it off. "It's ok, Naoms, you're spot on." Jean-Luc tries to hide his laughter, but fails.

"C'est vrai, you almost describe her to a tee." he says, drinking his rum and coke.

"And I've not even met her yet." she laughed.

"And how are the rest of the Fitches?"

"Oh, you know. Dad's got the gym, James is still a little perv, and my mother is still in denial."

"Much the same, then."

"Oui." I said, finishing the rest of my drink.

Jean-Luc checked his phone. "Alors, I am going to find my brother. Be back shortly." Jean-Luc said, standing.

"How is Jacques?" I ask.

"Comme-çi, Comme-ça as always, my friend." he said, before politely smiling and leaving.

"He's a nice guy." Naomi says to me.

"Yeah, we've had some pretty interesting adventures." I smile. "Kinda funny how he thought we'd been together a while."

"Yeah... Where have you been all my life?" Naomi smirked at me. I poked out my tongue at her. "Cheeky!" she laughed.

"You love it. Another drink?" I gesture to her empty glass.

"Nah, I'm good right now. C'mon, Ems... Dance with me?" Naomi asks, standing up and holding her hand in my direction.

"With an invitation like that..." I say, taking her hand and letting her pull me up out of the booth. The alcohol is starting to get to me a little and I'm so glad for this distraction. I follow Naomi into the crowd and feel her arms slide around me.

"Did I ever tell you how hot you look in my shirt?" I whisper in her ear. She just nods as her cheeks blush and she kisses my cheek softly. My lips meet hers in a deep kiss.

And even though we were surrounded by hundreds of people. It was just me and her inside our little bubble, becoming lost in each others eyes as we swayed to the music.

* * *

**(Naomi)**

I think I felt whatever ran through Emily at the mention of Katie. I could see it in her eyes, anyway. And we were out to have a good time, so I did what I thought was best, I led Emily into the crowd for a dance.

After she complimented me, which I couldn't help but blush at. Her lips met mine and she kissed me as we danced, her hands linked at the small of my back. I was only tipsy at this point, and was loving the buzz of just being in Emily's arms and dancing with her. Two songs later, Emily gently broke our embrace and pulled her phone out of her pocket, reading a text message.

"Jean-Luc has met up with Jacques, c'mon." she said into my ear, barely audible over the music. I gave her a strange look, and she looked at me, then all around us, then just rolled her eyes, shrugged, as if to say "of course you can't bloody hear me, we're in a nightclub.", and took my hand, pulling me through the crowd in a reversal of how I got her out there to begin with.

The decibel level was a little more subdued at the bar. Jean-Luc caught Emily's attention and we both went to sit in the booth.

"Ça va? Jacques is off getting a round of shots."

"Oh, right." Emily says, sitting down next to me and laying her arm across my shoulder.

"This place is good, I'll have to remember it next time I'm in the neighbourhood." I say, with a smirk. Emily laughs next to me.

"Are you drunk, Campbell?" Emily grins at me.

"No!" I cringe.

"Attends... Your last name is Campbell?"

"Yeah, go on, have a laugh, most people do." she laughed.

"I get Star Trek jokes."

I loos a little confused as Emily starts to laugh.

"You know... Picard?"

"Beau homme in the corner, ENGAGE!" Emily smirked, before breaking into a fit of the giggles.

Jean-Luc rolled his eyes, and we all laughed.

"Eh bien, there is laughter, what did Jacques miss?" a voice from behind me says. Emily and I turn to see Jacques coming towards us with a tray full of shots.

"Voila... Whiskey, vodka, Cointreau, jäger." he says, placing the shots onto the table.

"Rum?" Jean-Luc asks.

"Merde. J'ai oublié. Désolée."

Jean-Luc shrugs. "Alors, next round then. Naomi, this is my brother, Jacques."

I reach over and shake his hand. "Nice to meet you"

"Toi aussi." he politely nods.

"En, Anglais, Jacques. Elle ne parle pas Français."

I can sort of follow what Jean-Luc says, that I don't speak French.

"And you are in Paris for how long?" Jacques asks me.

"Three months."

He chuckled. "Cherie, you will be fluent by the time you leave our beautiful city." he nods at me.

I smile.

"Bien. So, drink up... Let's have some fun, oui?"

We all agree and down our shots in quick order. I save one of the Jäger shots for last, never actually having tried it before.

"Careful, Naoms..." Emily giggles right before I drink it down. I grimace slightly, the strange taste of it something I hadn't experienced before. I screw up my nose a little and shake my head quickly.

"Ugh..." I mumble. Emily has a full on fit of the giggles next to me. By now the sharp herbal taste of the liquor has gone and I'm left with not such a bad aftertaste. "That's different." I say.

"You have never had Jäger before?" Jacques asks.

I shake my head, the multiple shots starting to have an effect on me. I blink a little. "Definitely different. Sort of... Medicinal. Like sodding cough syrup." I laugh.

"Got it in one, babe." Emily grins and wraps her arms around my shoulders. I lean into her, she's all warm and comforting. Or maybe I'm just buzzing from the shots. Or both.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I say, and stand up carefully. "Be right back."

I make my way through the crowd and into the ladies. Wow, its quieter in here. I enter one of the cubicles and shortly after I hear the door swing open. I exit and walk to the sink, finding Emily leaning against the wall, one foot flat on the wall, grinning at me. I give her a slightly drunken smirk while I wash my hands.

"What's up, Fitch?" I grin at her.

"Are you drunk, Campbell?" she quirks her eyebrow at me as she grins.

"Mmm... Kinda." I murmur, walking closer to her. She reaches out and her fingers push into the waistband of my jeans and she pulls me closer to her, kissing me deeply. The world around us seemed to stop briefly as I felt her lips against mine. Her arms wrap around me, fingertips brushing just up under the shirt of hers I'm wearing, as she kisses me passionately. My hand trails up her body to her neck, and my fingers gently thread themselves through her deep red hair as we lose ourselves in this kiss.

I barely hear the door open as a black haired girl stumbled in.

"Oh! Excusez moi!" she said in an apologetic tone, before making for one of the cubicles. I blushed as Emily took me by the hand and led me out.

My gorgeous Emily led me back into the dancing crowd, the bass reverberating off the walls as she slid her arms around my waist and moved with me to the music. Her eyes stared into mine, full of desire, and then her lips moved.

"Kiss me."

Not needing to be asked twice, I crashed my lips to hers and slipped my tongue between them. Her fingers curled around my neck and softly caressed it, and the feel of her fingers on the sensitive skin of my neck had me moaning softly as she kissed me back passionately.

I playfully run my fingers through her red hair, and I can feel it as she groans. She breaks apart from my lips and gives me a wicked look. She breaks into a grin and just shakes her head softly.

"You know what that does to me." she breathed into my ear. I know that voice. That almost broken husky voice that she has when she is turned on. I bite my bottom lip and nod. I then give her the cheekiest smirk and kiss her once more, deeply this time, before grabbing her hand, leading her back to our table.

* * *

**(Emily)**

I'm drunk enough, and feeling cheeky enough for a little payback. When we sit back down we interrupt the boys' conversation.

"You are back, you were gone a while." Jacques says.

"Snogging on the dance floor." I say, eyeing Naomi, who gives me a surprised look before blushing.

"Well, to be fair, snogging in the bathroom and then the dance floor." I giggle. I also have my hand on Naomi's thigh under the table, lightly stroking it.

"You haven't changed much, Emily." Jean-Luc laughs. "Alors, it is your round, Emily."

"Oh, right. Shots again?" I ask, standing up and slowly dragging my hand off Naomi's thigh. My eyes catch hers and she gives me a look that is a combination of desire and determination.

"Bien sur."

I nod and walk to the bar. The bartender nods at me and takes my order for the shots, and I wait while he pours them out.

"Combien?" I ask, fishing around in my pocket for Euros. He tells my and I pay him, picking up the tray and heading carefully back to the table.

"Ok... vodka... whiskey... Jäger... Cointreau... and of course... rum."

"Formidable!" Jean-Luc says, rubbing his hands together.

For a while we sit, joking and laughing, and drinking. Jean-Luc's phone vibrates on the table and he excuses himself to answer it. There are three shots left on the table and the three of us pounce on them. Jean-Luc then sits himself down again. He asks Jacques if they can share a cab and he nods.

"Désolée, mes amies, but I have to depart. Trouble with my flatmate."

"Ah, quel domage." I say, sympathetically.

"Naomi, it was lovely meeting you, the two of you should come to dinner sometime before you both leave Paris."

"We'd love to." Naomi smiles as we all stand. Jean-Luc hugs me, kissing me on both cheeks. He motions to Naomi with his eyebrows and I nod. He turns to Naomi, does the same and says "Tradition Français!" with a grin. She smiles and nods.

They bid us au revoir, and leave.

I look at Naomi. "Dance?"

She looked back at me and shook her head, stepping a little closer and pulling me into her arms. She kisses me passionately. "Let's go dance somewhere else."

I pull my head back and look at her, raising my eyebrow, and she gives me a wicked look.

I don't need to be told twice.

* * *

Halfarsed French Translations:

(Some of the single words may or may not be self explanatory)

Quoi? - What?

C'est vrai - It's true.

Merde. J'ai oublié. Désolée. - Shit. I forgot. Sorry.

En, Anglais, Jacques. Elle ne parle pas Français. - In English, Jacques. She doesn't speak French.

Formidable! - Marvellous!

Désolée, mes amis... - Sorry, my friends...

Tradition Français - French Tradition.

* * *

**A/N#2: I couldn't really think of what else to describe Jäger as, other than medicinal/cough syrupy. I think my nights out consisting of beer + jäger shots are long gone...lol**

**Stay tuned, more to come!**

**Reviews, etc, welcome...you know what to do with the little boxes!**

**~GN~ xo**


	18. A Little Shameless

**A/N: So I had a fancy author's note all typed out and was just about to hit post, when my browser shit itself and I had to start over from scratch.**

**FAIL, SAFARI! FFAAAIILLLL!**

**Fucker.**

**Anyway, this chapter takes place after the last one, and I'm guessing the taxi driver wishes Naomi was drunker.**

**This chapter also requires a Cigarette Warning™, so please take care when lighting up, and use the ashtrays provided. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins, I merely use the characters for my own devious purposes.****_ You're welcome_****.**

* * *

**(Naomi)**

It's really a little shameless in the taxi back to the hotel, the way we are behaving you would mistake us for lovesick teenagers. And despite what I had said the other day about not giving taxi drivers a free show, that was when I was sober and sensible. Now, I was definitely anything but sober, and too wanting to feel Emily's hands disrobing me to be sensible. So we're snogging in the back of the taxi as it drives through late night Paris. Drunk me says whatever, and wishes the driver would take to speeding.

Soon enough, though, we make it back to the hotel, the driver giving us a sleazy knowing glance as Emily pays him. The doorman gives us a filthy look as we stumble past him. Emily just smirks at him, the sort of smirk that says "She is all MINE, and you can't have any", and pulls me towards the lift. We enter the small space and there's a short silence.

"Ems?" I say, with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah?" she replies, her voice sounding sexier in my drunken state.

"Mine or yours?"

"Mmm. Yours. Closer." she says, short and sweet. Well, it would have been if not for the sexual tension between us, and the fact that her eyes are virtually undressing me as she speaks.

"Right." I say, as the lift reaches our floor. My body wants to feel hers naked entwined with mine, but for the following moments I have to be content with her hand in mine as I drag her to my room. We get inside and I take my jacket off quickly, and then I grin wide as I feel Emily slide her arms around my waist from behind and her lips start kissing my neck. I reach my hand up and run my fingertips lightly down the back of her neck, and she wraps her arms more snugly around me.

"You feel so good around me." I say.

"You feel good in my arms..." Emily whispers, "so... damn... good." She breathes me in deeply and slowly exhales. "I love you so much, Naoms."

I move around, turning myself to face her. I brush her hair out of her eyes. "Hmm." I smile.

"What?"

"Just noticed your fringe is lopsided. I never noticed that before." Emily blushes and then leans in to kiss me. Her lips are so warm against mine, and she kisses me slowly, softly. Her fingers slide up under the shirt I'm wearing and lightly strokes her fingertips up and down my back. I moan softly and kiss her deeper, slipping my tongue between her lips. I slide my hands to her shoulders and push her vest off of them. My hands slide down her arms to meet her fingers and then slowly slide them back up to her shoulders, still kissing her. I reach for her collar as our lips separate, as the vest drops to the floor.

One by one, I slowly unbutton her shirt, and we're staring into each others eyes as my fingertips make their way down to each button. The room is almost silent except for our breathing and the faint popping sounds of the buttons. I slip my hands under her shirt and touch the warm skin of her stomach, and her breath catches in her throat. Without realising it, Emily moves backwards and lands on the bed, pulling me on top of her. I sit with my legs either side of her thighs and lean down, meeting her lips in a deep kiss.

Her hands trail slowly up my sides as I kiss down her throat and allow my tongue to flicker across her pulse point, and she pulls me closer, groaning as I gently bite at her neck. Her hands are now moving back down, with a slightly firmer pressure, and I squirm at her touch, before sucking slowly on her neck.

She groans my name in that husky tone, and I can't help but moan with her.

Her hands are now pushing her shirt up my torso, and I move my lips from her neck and look deep into her eyes, both burning with desire. She skillfully unclasps my bra on her way up and then relieves me of both items in short order. She stares at me, stroking my cheek with her knuckles. "So beautiful..." she whispers.

Before I can react, she flips us both over and rolls on top of me, finding my lips with hers and passionately kisses me. I follow her lips with mine, letting her lead me wherever she wants to take me. She begins kissing her way down my chest to my stomach, and she unzips my jeans and slides them off my legs, leaving me completely naked under her. She leaves soft warm kisses trailing up my thighs, and then I feel her warm breath right over my centre.

I groan as she flicks her tongue against my clit and tilt my hips upwards. I lose myself to pleasurable sensations as it feels like I'm being devoured in the most delicious way as her tongue flicks and swipes over the most sensitive parts of me.

"Oh, Em..." I groan as she slips her fingers easily inside my soaking core. I'm gasping at the sensation of her fingers inside me and her tongue and lips on my clit. She wraps her lips around the swollen little button and sucks it firmly, causing me to groan loudly as it brings me closer. My fingers are threading through her hair as she doesn't stop her movements.

"Emilyyyy..." I groan as I start to come, her fingers moving faster inside me and her tongue rapidly flicking over me. She sucks my clit back into her mouth and moans around it, sending me crashing into pleasurable bliss as my body shudders underneath her.

I can barely register her soft kisses all the way up my body, but I definitely notice her arms as they wrap around me and hold me close to her. Just like I notice my own taste on her tongue as she kisses me breathlessly.

"I love that I can make you moan my name like that." She grins, between kisses.

I'm still catching my breath as I nestle into her. I hold her close, wanting to be closer to her, as close as I can be, in this intimate moment. "I love how you make me feel." I say quietly.

"And how is that?" Emily asks, as she kisses softly along my shoulder.

My eyes meet hers. "You make me feel loved."I reply, between gentle kisses against her lips. "I've never felt more wanted in my entire life."

Emily breaks into a wide smile and snuggles me close. "Good. You deserve it, baby."

And, you know, for once in the past year, I believe every word of it.

* * *

**A/N#2: Awwww...**

**Next up, the best kind of conversations...**

**Reviews, etc welcome as always!**

**~GN~ xo**


	19. Connections

**A/N: OH HAI! :-) I haven't forgotten you all, I promise. I've been merely typing my fingers numb working on SF, and I have actually had some brainwaves plot wise, which makes change from the hole I found myself in.**

**Right, so this is chapter 19... Today's prediction is for loads of Goo™ and a bit of introspection? Eh... I don't know what you would call it.**

**But, ****_definitely_**** Gooey™.**

**Anyway, on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. In the light of this years events, it really sucks, doesn't it? Any and all typos are the proper of the iPod/iPad with which this tale was written/edited.**

* * *

**(Emily)**

You know how you go through life, and there's the people you meet who you really don't have much more than a physical interest in? You know, you meet somewhere one night in a crowded bar, or club, have a few drinks, meet someone and want to shag them, yet you don't love them, as rude as that sounds?

This wasn't one of those times. I've had the odd relationship, and yes there was Mandy until she made her exit, but this felt different. Of course, I'm not just thinking this because I'm lying in Naomi's arms as she dozes after our passionate encounter, snuggled into me on her side, her arm resting on my naked stomach. I've always seen things from a different perspective. You have to, I think, to be an artist. I'm thinking about what she said, about there being a connection between us, and now I realise what she meant, as I lie here thinking.

I feel her stirring next to me and snuggle her gently closer to me. She murmurs and turns to look at me.

"Did I wake you?" I whisper.

She shakes her head and smiles. "Wasn't really asleep." she says, her hair falling into her eyes, and I brush it back behind her ear. "Besides, I can practically hear your brain... What are you thinking about?"

I look at her strangely, and then rest my head back on the pillow. I breathe deeply. "About that, actually." I say quietly, stroking my fingers lightly up her arm. "what you said... About connection."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. When you first said it to me, the thought was... Well a little strange, but I didn't dismiss it. I'm not the sort to do that. But since then I've thought about it a fair bit, and now I think I understand more what you mean..."

"...and?"

"There really is something that I feel, being with you, that I've never felt with anyone before. But it goes so much deeper than that I think...I..." I pause. How do I explain this? "Hmm."

"Em?"

"Mmm. I want to try and explain this as best I can, but it might sound a bit..."

"Hey... It's ok, I won't be offended." she says, kissing my cheek softly.

"...ok well... God, I think this sounds awful, but... You know what it's like to go out and meet someone, you don't really want to get to know them, it's purely physical... so you get together, shag, whatever... And it's just fun, you know?"

"Yeah..."

"But past that... You don't feel any connection to them. You don't want to spend time with them or get to know them, because the attraction is purely physical, right?"

"Uh huh." she says, patiently, and I'm pretty sure she's wondering where this is going. "But..."

"No wait... Please let me finish, Nai..."

"This is different." she cuts me off.

"Yes. What?"

"Continue, please..."

"Uh... Yeah, this is different. Damn, how do you do that?" I paused. "I've never been with someone where I feel such an emotional connection, it feels so much stronger than any other relationship I've had... With us it's like a beautiful chain reaction that pulls me in a million different directions and all of them lead me back to you. You set something burning inside me, and it's so intense, because I know now exactly what you meant, and it makes me want to ensure you feel the same way too. It makes me want to love you the best way that I can, so you feel like you've never felt before... and more."

I pause again. It's then I notice she's staring at me with a look full of understanding. She nudges gently, urging me on.

"You make me want to show you the world as I see it, and it's changing, the way I see it, that is... since I met you... It's like there's more colour to it, everything looks more alive. As an artist I've always viewed things differently, from a perspective that the average person doesn't see..."

"I know that..."

"I've never been with anyone who makes me feel that way. Who makes me want her to experience the world the way see it, who I want nothing more for her to just feel happy and loved and to be able to show her all the pleasurable things that a person can experience... I've never wanted to give someone as much pleasure as they've given me, and I'm not just taking about sex, here..."

"I know." Naomi answers, quietly.

"I feel so bonded to you. Like you have wrapped yourself around not only my little finger, but my mind, my heart, and my soul."

"Ems?"

"Yeah, Naoms?"

"You're so intense. It's really quite beautiful." she says, kissing me softly. "It's strange, though..."

"Why?"

"Because it's times like this I wonder if you are reading my mind. Everything you just told me... I could say the same thing, though, not half as..."

"Descriptively?"

"I guess so. Babe... I'm no longer afraid of this anymore. I'm throwing caution to the wind, damn clichés, and just taking it as it comes. You make me feel everything, when we talk, joke, goof off, make love, even when we do something as simple as drink coffee or eat breakfast together. I've never felt this good in my whole life. Not even the four years I spent with Matthew compare to this, and that tells me quite a bit. I didn't think I was one for falling head over heels in love, especially since we've known each other just short of a week, but I know I have with you. I understand what you mean about feeling a bond, because I've felt it since you sat down in front of me and flooded my vision with your gorgeous hair and those warm eyes of yours."

She pauses and I don't really know what to say.

"The people who make you happy are never the people you expect, and when you find someone, you've got to cherish it."

"Hmm?"

"Something my mum once told me. She would have totally loved you, by the way. But I realise now what she said is true. You make me so happy. I never expected a girl to be the one to do that. I struggled with it for a bit, though..."

"I know, but..."

"No, let me finish..." she says, placing her hand on my chest, "I don't mean it the way it sounds. Remember what I said to you the second night we were here and you kissed me... I said that I never expected it, to feel this way about a girl. Which is true. Not to say I've never entertained the thought, because, well I'm a curious person by nature, but other than thinking of it, I never went looking for it. Am I making sense?"

"You've never thought of yourself as gay, but wouldn't mind being with a girl?"

"I've never thought of myself as anything, Emily. I hate labels. I'm a person, not something you put on a shelf or in a filing cabinet. We love who we love for the person inside the body. The rest is just biology. But biology never made a difference to me, it just so happens I met Matthew first, and he was a bloke."

"So if we'd met beforehand..."

"Yeah. I would have been with you all this time and wouldn't have had to walk in on him fucking my best friend. Tosser." she sort of laughs, but I can see there's no humour behind it.

"The more I learn about you, the more I'm amazed, Naoms."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I know a lot already, but I find out more everyday and keep wanting to learn so much more. What's more I can't bear to be apart from you right now. I asked you to come stay with me because I want to learn absolutely everything about you. From your favourite biscuits, to what brand of shampoo you like."

I could feel her start to giggle. She looked up at me and bit her bottom lip. "You know that necklace I wore when you took me out to dinner?"

"Of course. Purple buttons."

"Yeah. My mum made it for me for my sixteenth birthday."

"Crafty woman."

"Yeah, bit of a hippie she was. Craft, protests, communal living, the whole bit."

"That's so random, I love it. And I love that you wore it, it looked good on you."

"Yeah. Matt hated it. Said it was tacky."

"Wanker."

Naomi laughed. "Yeah. He and mum never really got on too well... civil, but not much more."

I slowly stretch myself out and then snuggle back into her. "My dad would like you. Well, he'd like whoever made me happy, I think."

"And... Do I make you happy?"

"You make me ecstatic."

"Ooh." she looks at me.

"I don't think that's even the right word. Whatever word there is for happy times a squillion." I smile.

"Defintely not just a random shag, then?" she laughs.

I laugh with her. "Oh, she is in so much trouble over that next time we talk. I can't believe she nearly called you that... I would have defended you, y'know. Stood up for your honour and all that."

"Chivalrous as well, Many sides to you, aren't there, Fitch?"

"Absolutely." I smile. "And no, not just a shag. I fell for you in the split second that I first saw you in London."

She grins wide and leans in to kiss me slowly. "I love you, Emily Fitch."

"And I love you, Naomi Campbell"

"Tell me... Why did you think I'd be offended by what you said?" she asked me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"It just sounded so bad in my head. I didn't want you thinking I thought of you as just someone else to sleep with."

"Hardly, Ems. We didn't meet in a nightclub." she says, softly.

"True. And as descriptive as I can be about some things... Opening your heart like that is a bit..."

"Terrifying?"

"Yeah."

She kisses my neck softly. "You can tell me anything, Em. Always."

I smile. "I mentioned how lucky I am, didn't I?"

"Once or twice, yes." Naomi laughs.

"We both are, though. I mean... What are the odds of meeting in a terminal and then being on the same flight?"

"Neighbouring seats, no less."

"Yeah... Maybe it was fate, who knows."

We lay there silent for a while, my fingertips slowly running up and down her upper arm.

"Hey..." she begins.

"Mmm?"

"The button on your vest...what does it say?"

"Music is the glue of the world?"

"Yeah. What's that from?"

I smile. "Movie. Empire Records."

"Don't think I've seen it."

"I have it on my laptop if you want to watch it sometime."

"Sure. It's a good quote, though."

"Yeah. Think I'd be lost without my music collection."

"Why?"

"Escapism, pure escapism. Bit like painting or drawing. I used to just dance around my place with my iPod going. Bit less controlled than painting or drawing, less coordination required. But an escape, nonetheless. And everyone needs some kind of escape... What about you?"

"Hmm. I read a lot I guess. Books mostly, but lately more articles and journo type stuff. Sort of fancied myself a poet at some stage, but it's probably a bit rubbish. And I like to walk... Always helped when I needed to get away from whatever was bothering me. Nothing as cool as dancing around your living like no one is watching, though."

I laugh. "Much more fun dancing with someone. That reminds me... How was your night, Campbell?"

"I had a wonderful time, thank you."

I smile. "I'm glad. So did I." I pause. "Poetry?"

"Uh... Yeah. Took literature at college. And I found I liked to write, and wasn't interested then in journalism. Most of what I wrote is emo seventeen year old wank, anyway."

"Oh, I dunno. There's a lot to be said for emo wank. People make millions off of depressing subject matter."

"Ha, not me. Bit too personal to show anyone."

"Serious? Some of the best stuff is extremely personal. And poetry is all about showing your bare soul using words. I think if you can put your barest emotions into words, well, it's brave isn't it? Most people never say what they really mean. For those of us that can't do that, we use other methods."

"Meaning?" Naomi asked.

"Think on it a sec, babe."

"Hmm." she muttered, falling silent for a few moments. "A painter does the same thing, but using brushstrokes to convey emotion."

"Exactly. It's more subtle, though. But like poetry, it takes more than one viewing to appreciate it." I say.

"What attracts you to art? I mean... When you see something you like... What grabs you first?"

"Colour. Usually whatever sticks out the brightest. Also shapes."

Naomi smiles at me. "I had a feeling you might say colour."

I raise my eyebrow. "Why?"

She shrugged. "Maybe it's the hair, I dunno." she says, tucking my fringe behind my ear. I can feel myself blushing. She playfully bites her bottom lip and kisses me softly.

* * *

**A/N#2: If anyone needs a towel to mop up the Goo™, they are stacked on the table over there *points***

**;-)**

**More soon... Also, be on the lookout for he new chapter of SF if you are following it. **

**~GN~ xo**


	20. A Dose Of Reality

**A/N: Happy Monday, or Sunday if it is still Sunday where you are!**

**Taking another short break before going back to writing more of SF, so I thought I would post another update to this story, seeing as I've not done so for a few days.**

**A tad angsty, this one. What can I say... Naomi is a bit damaged in this tale. Life's a fucker, yeah? I have no idea how I've managed to keep the angst out of SF, but when I started writing it, I wanted to write something different to what I usually write (for some reason I think I write angst better, it tends to come naturally, but that's frankly because half of my life has been filled with the shite), and I think so far I've succeeded...well, I've DEFINITELY never written that much smut in my life...lol**

**Anyway, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Oils ain't oilzzzz unless pronounced exactly in that manner a la one Emily Fitch. :-) Any types can be blamed upon the technology on which this tale was scribed. **

* * *

**(Naomi)**

I'm still lying in bed, checking through the text messages on my phone. Emily has gone downstairs to settle her bill and check out. Her luggage is already sitting next to mine, and I'm just being plain lazy by still lying in bed. There's a new message on my phone from J.J. Matthew's brother. Shit.

"Need to talk. Call me?" It said.

I checked the time, and dialed J.J.'s number. I hadn't spoken to him in a few months, even though we were still good friends.

"Hello?"

"J, it's Naomi. I got your text. What's up?"

"Oh. I know we haven't spoken for a while and, uh, I wanted to catch up..." he said, but there was something else behind his voice.

"J... Out with it, mate. You don't normally text me out of the blue telling me you need to talk to me."

I could hear him sigh on the other end.

"Look, Naomi, I don't want to upset you, but..."

"Go on..."

"Matthew and Tricia are in Paris. They saw you last night."

Fuck. A chill runs over me. "And?"

"Matthew said you were with someone."

"Not that it's any of your brother's goddamn business anymore." I scoffed.

"Naomi..."

"No, J.J. He made his choice when he shagged my BEST FRIEND, and kept it from me for so long. What are they doing in Paris, anyway?"

"Uhm..."

"J.J!"

He sighed. "Honeymoon."

The cold feeling returned to my stomach as I sat up in bed. Unbelievable.

"Bugger the pair of them." I said, coldly. "I hope they are fucking happy."

"Sorry."

"Why? _YOU_ didn't break my heart entirely. I didn't catch YOU shagging my best friend in my bed, _THREE FUCKING DAYS_ after my mum was killed." I spat. "Anyway, if your _PRICK_ of a brother is that interested, tell him _she's_ gorgeous, caring, and a _much_ better shag than he could _ever_ be, and has more of my heart than he _ever_ could. Although, really, J.J., it's _none_ of his fucking business, he lost that privilege when stuck his dick into my so-called best friend! You can tell him _that_, too."

"She?"

"You heard. Bye, J.J." I said, hanging up.

"Fucking _bastard_." I muttered, tossing my phone on the bed in front of me, looking up to see Emily standing at the foot of the bed. I didn't hear her come back in. She didn't speak, but I could see the worry in her eyes. "I'm fine." I said, not really believing my own words, as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"You don't really look it, babe. Who is J.J.?" Emily quizzed.

I paused. "Matthew's brother. Guess who is in Paris?"

"Really?" she said, surprised.

I nod. "Saw me out with you last night."

"Oh. So... He called his brother because...?"

"He knows J.J. and I are still friends. And he's being a nosy cunt." I flinched as the word left my lips. I rarely ever used it, except when I was really angry about something.

"Ah." she sat down on the bed next to me, and took my hand in hers. The contact of her hand in mine distracted me. I stared at our hands for a minute and then kissed the back of hers. "Thanks."

"I didn't do anything...?"

"Oh, you did." I said, squeezing her hand gently.

"Naoms?" Emily said quietly.

"Yeah?" I said, almost whispering.

"Three days?" I cringe. I don't know if I can talk about this.

I laugh, somewhat bitterly. "Yeah. Fucking selfish bastard. Mum had been dead for three days when I walked in on them..." I fell silent as whatever else I meant to say didn't leave my lips. I sighed, then swallowed hard, and looked up at Emily, who was watching me carefully. "I... I can't, Em... I'm sorry..." I could feel the tears slipping down my cheeks as I choked out the words. Emily wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"Shhhhh..." she whispered, rubbing my shoulders as I buried my tear-streaked face into her neck, now sobbing. "Whenever you are ready to talk about it, ok?" she whispered in my ear, her soft voice somewhat soothing.

"M-Matt and Trisha I could c-care less about." I said, in a broken voice. "...but my mum... _Fuck_." I swallow again, trying to choke back the tears, "Emily... I miss her so fucking much..." I lose it and start sobbing.

"I know, Naoms... I know." she says nothing more, but just holds me close while I cry. As comforting as her arms are around me, I can't help it anymore, and cry for what seems like forever.

What is really only minutes later, I lift my head from her shoulder and wipe my eyes. "Sorry." I mumble quietly.

Emily shakes her head at me. "Don't you be sorry for being emotional, babe. It's ok to cry about it."

"I feel so pathetic sometimes." I mutter.

"Hey, none of that... That's my girlfriend you're on about," Emily said with comforting amusement in her voice, "...and I happen to think she's rather fucking wonderful."

I look at her. "Yeah?"

"Oh yeah. Smart, funny, caring, not to mention beautiful. I also know she's human, and has her issues, but I accept her all the same. You have to when you love someone as much as I love her." she says, hugging me closer.

There is a long pause, I'm sniffling and my breath is still shaky, but I'm comforted by Emily's words.

"Babe?"

"...Yeah?"

"One question."

"Mmm?"

"Have you come to terms with it?"

"Matt and-?"

"No..."

"Oh." I fall silent. I think for a few minutes. "After it happened, I drank myself stupid..."

"I know, not what I mean though..."

"I know." I say, bluntly. "I... I guess not. Not properly." I answer.

"Ok." was all she said. She kissed my temple softly and squeezed me close. We sat there a few minutes longer while I collected myself a bit. "Whenever you're ready." she whispers, and I nod. "C'mon, Naoms, I got you some coffee." Emily smiled at me. I reluctantly leave her embrace and scramble out of bed, grabbing the shirt I wore last night on my way to the table and slipping it over my head. Emily caught me halfway and pulled me into her arms.

"Hey." she whispered. She kisses me softly and I let her. She holds me close and I feel all the remaining tension just disappear. I lean into her arms and exhale slowly. "I love you." she whispers, and I just nod. She releases me from her arms and walks to the table, still holding my hand, leading me over with her. We sit opposite each other and slides a large take away coffee cup in my direction. "Macchiato pour vous..." she says, winking at me, "... and a latté pour moi."

I pick up the cup and hold it between my hands. "Thanks." I say quietly before taking a sip. "Mmm, that's good coffee."

"This place has a pretty decent barista employed, I'll give them that." Emily said.

"How'd you go checking out?"

"Yeah, all good."

I nodded. I also cursed the fact that it was too early to be drinking vodka. But, coffee was good. Maybe it'll smooth out these jagged edges I'm feeling with its warmth. But I know it's wishful thinking. Bloody J.J., why did he have to tell me that? He knew what I went through after I found out about Matthew and Tricia. How utterly devastated I was. He knows I've only started to be ok in the past few...

"Naomi?"

I'm distracted from my distracted thoughts by Emily's concerned voice. I look up to meet her brown eyes, regarding me carefully. I sigh. "Sorry."

"Don't be. We can talk about it now if you want, rather than later. Up to you, ok?" she says.

I sit backwards in my chair and cover my face with my hands. "I don't even know why it bothers me." I run my fingers backwards through my hair. Emily didn't speak, but raised her eyebrow in question. "I shouldn't have asked J.J. what Matt was doing in Paris." I said, in a hollow voice. "Sort of the last thing I needed to know."

Emily looked at me, puzzled.

"Matthew and Tricia got married. They're here on their honeymoon." I said.

"_Oh_." Emily replied. "And?"

"And... It shouldn't bother me, right?"

Emily looked at me carefully before she spoke. "You want my opinion?"

"Y-yeah. What do you think?"

"The guy fucked your best friend behind your back, to the point where you caught them in the act. That, coupled with the awful timing of it? You have every right to let it bother you, as far as I'm concerned."

I took in Emily's words. I thought for a very long time.

"In that case, I really hope he saw us snogging last night." I sort of smile.

Emily looked at me funny. "Huh?"

"Because then he might have got as hurt as I did when I found them together... I dunno. Maybe I'm secretly hoping he saw how into each other we are, and how he and I never really had that connection..."

"Five quid says he thought 'it's Naomi, and she's with a woman' and it turned him on." Emily smirked.

I laughed, before sipping my coffee. "I'd prefer to think it made him think that even if he hadn't been such an arsehole, he'd have had no chance in the end, anyway."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." I think for a second, before looking up at Emily. I'm biting my bottom lip, because what I'm about to say is terribly revealing. Or, at least it makes me feel vulnerable. Or, more vulnerable than I've already felt today.

"I think that if I had met you while I was still with him... Well, he wouldn't have stood a chance. I would have left him in short order to be with you."

"You say that like..."

"...I'm sure of it." I finish her sentence. I stare into her eyes, watching her pupils go wide.

"You know, it's kind of really fucking creepy when you do that." she says, in a low voice.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I say. I pause to drink some more coffee, letting the flavourful liquid warm me some more. "I... It's just so intense between us, it always has been, from the moment you first looked into my eyes, with such... wonder and amazement. From that moment I was drawn to you, I realise that now." I say in a serious tone. Emily looks at me, clearly puzzled. "Matthew never did that for me. He had to try quite a bit to get me to be with him, and yeah, he eventually got it right, but you were so intriguing to me that moment you sat down in front of me, all red hair, gorgeous brown eyes and inquisitiveness. I wasn't as immediately comfortable with him as I was with you... I feel so much more whole being with you, like we're a perfect fit. And..." I give her a wry little smile, "...he never made me cum as hard as you have." I say, before casually drinking the last of my coffee.

Emily coughs and I giggle as she turns bright red.

"Told you. Poor bastard wouldn't have stood a chance, love." I grinned. "So, my slut of an ex best friend married my cheating prick of an ex boyfriend. Who cheated on me with her. Whatever. They can go to hell for all I care, because at this moment life is just so much better."

She's just staring at me carefully. "I... Jesus, I really don't know what to say..." her voice is shaky as she takes my hand from across the table. A troubled look crosses her face, and then she stands and walks over to me, kneeling down next to me. She wraps her arms around me and I can feel her lips trembling as she pushes them against mine, kissing me passionately. We kiss until we are breathless and then Emily leans her head against mine. "I love you so so much, Naomi."

"I love you too. Don't forget it, ok?" I whisper.

"Never."

"So. What does Emily want to do today?" I ask, running my fingers gently through her hair.

"Mmm. Emily wants Naomi to come back to bed." she says, standing and taking my hand, she leads me to the bed and we both lie down facing each other. Emily pulls me close and wraps her arms around me, her head nestled in the crook of my neck. "This is where I want to be." she whispers into my ear.

* * *

**A/N#2: The next two chapters are far less angsty, I promise.**

**They are actually rather fluffy, and a bit smutty.**

**And that's all the clues you're gettin' :-D**

**Reviews welcome, as ever... You know what to do with the little boxes!**

**~GN~ xo**


	21. Rainy Days Part the First

**A/N: Bonjour! (in the spirit of this tale, why not?)**

**In an effort to combat the partial angst of the last chapter, I give you part one of a fluffy duo of chapters, told from both points of view.**

**So, here is your Fluff Alert™. ;-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. No idea where I come up with this stuff. All typos...eh you've heard this one before, yeah? ;-)**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

If it were possible, I'd like to never move from this spot. She's so warm next to me. And it feels good. I'm listening to her breathe, which I think is my second most favourite sound. The first would be louder and more passionate, and... well, you get the idea. For a moment it makes me think.

"We really are lost to each other, aren't we?" I say, quietly.

"Yeah, I think so." she replies, gently stroking my shoulder. I let myself sink into this sensation just a little bit more.

"Hmm."

I softly kiss along her jawline. "I'm yours." I whisper. She shifts around next to me so she is laying on her side, and slides her thigh in between mine, her lips meeting mine. She kisses me slowly, slipping her tongue in to play with my own. Her hand slips under my shirt, slowly roaming across my side to slowly stroke up my back, and I shiver towards her. She senses it and holds me just a little closer. "Mmm. So good." I mumble. Naomi moans softly in agreement.

"I've not felt this content in such a long time, Ems." she whispers.

"Me either." I gently kiss down her throat and softly lick across her warm skin. Her hand grips my waist firmly as she shivers herself at the feel of my tongue on her skin. My lips find hers and I kiss her deeply, leaning into her. "Hmm... I think I could kiss you forever." I whisper. Naomi smiles. Her lips brush against mine ever so softly, I need to feel her skin on mine. I slowly pull my shirt off her and pull mine off as well, drawing her close to me, feeling her nakedness against mine. Awkwardly I also take off my jeans and snuggle under the covers as it starts to rain outside.

"Oh, perfect..." I sigh.

"Rain?"

"Well... More being snuggled up with you indoors while it starts to rain outside..."

"Mmm..." she smiles. I lean in to her and kiss her slowly. "It would be fun to be caught in the rain with you, though..." she whispers, softly. Her voice is giving me goosebumps.

"Oh?" I breathe.

"Oh yeah. I know you would make it totally worth my while." she grins. I lean towards her again and kiss her deeply. I snuggle closer to her and sigh softly.

"What you thinking, Ems?" she says, and I can hear the smile in her voice.

"Hmm. Honestly?"

"Mmhmm."

"Making love to you in the rain."

I'm staring deep into her eyes, watching the shade change from from bright blue to a deeper one. She leans forwards to kiss me and I wrap my arms tighter around her.

"What kind of rain?" she asks.

I look at her strangely. "What?" I almost laugh.

She kisses me again, slower this time. "What ..kind ..of ..rain?"

I think for a minute before I answer. "Soft rain... The kind you get in the tropics when the weather has truly set in... That sort of misty rain... Naked in a secluded place, the heat of our bodies only offset by the cool of the raindrops over our naked skin..."

"...Sounds very..."

"I know, right? ... Our hands are everywhere as we take each other in, flowing against each other as water flows against rocks. And that's without mentioning the cool rainwater that flows over us as well..." I'm lazily stroking my fingertips up and down her upper arm without realising it.

"You are good at painting a verbal picture, Ems." she says, shivering slightly. I look into her eyes and see pure lust flickering behind her wide pupils. I lean closer and meet her lips with mine, pulling her closer to me as I kiss her slowly, her limbs intertwining with mine. I roll on top of her, allowing my knees to slide either side of her hips and leave a trail of kisses down her throat. I slowly lick around the fading lovebite on her neck, hearing her groan softly. Her hands grasp my thighs and her breathing is shaky.

"Em..." she whispers, breathlessly.

"Hmm?" I mumble, kissing across the base of her throat.

"You're... Oh, god..." I slowly begin to suck on the unmarked part of her neck, "Ohhhh Christ youhavenoideawhatthatdoestome..." she groans, her hands resting on my hips. Hearing her words eggs me on and I softly kiss over the dark pink mark on her neck before sucking deeper into her skin, she groans loudly and I feel her body shudder under me. She is breathless under me and I find her eyes with mine, they are deep blue and pleading. I thread my fingers through her blonde locks and kiss her forehead gently. I link my fingers with hers and pin her wrists above her head, leaning in to gently flick my tongue along her bottom lip before pulling her to sit up as I slide myself backwards slightly. I wrap my arms right around her torso and look deep into her eyes again. They are glazed over with lust. I take her hands in mine. "Come with me?" I ask, softly. She blinks slowly and nods her head, and I climb out of bed, leading her into the bathroom.

"Close your eyes..." I whisper, flicking on the light and turning on the water. I step under the warm spray and allow the water to saturate my skin, stepping completely under so my wet hair clings to my shoulders. I reach over to Naomi and stroke my wet fingers gently down her cheek, watching her as she opens her eyes. My brown eyes meet her blue ones and without me having to say a word, she steps into the shower, allowing herself to become drenched as she nestles herself into my arms, and our lips meet in a slow kiss. My hands roam over her wet skin, getting lost in the sensation of wet slipperiness that surrounds us.

Her head rests on my shoulder, and I feel her breath on my neck. "So intense..." she whispers, barely audible over the running water.

"Yeah..." I respond. I slide my palms over her wet hair and kiss her slowly, feeling myself unravel into her kisses. By the time we stop to breathe my hands are shaking.

"Em... You ok?"

I nod my head, a half smile creeping across my lips. I take her hands in my own shaking ones and hold them tightly. "My heart is racing..." I breathe, huskily. She leans forward and kisses my chest, above the muscle that is threatening to beat out of my ribs at any second. I close my eyes and groan softly. "I love you so much..." I say, my voice low and so husky it almost breaks.

The water continues to spill over us, our fingers lazily roaming over each other as we enjoy an intimate moment together, neither of us taking it further, just enjoying each others presence.

She reaches behind us and shuts off the water, leaving the bathroom quiet except for the water dripping off of us and our breathing. Her blue eyes are burning into mine and her palm runs slowly down my cheek. I hold her eyes captive with mine as she moves her palm slowly down my neck, gliding down my chest before she gently rolls my nipple in her fingers. My breath hitches in my throat and I'm certain my eyes are darker now. Unable to stop myself, I lean forwards and kiss her lips passionately, drawing her body closer to mine. I reach for a towel and begin to dry her off, the only thing stopping me from touching her being the fabric of the towel itself.

"Go and lie down... I'll be out in a sec." I whisper. I watch her as she walks back into the bedroom. I grab the other towel and dry myself off, taking extra care to dry my hair as well. I put on a bathrobe and tie it up around my waist.

I walk back into the suite, turning the lights off, and walk over to the sliding door, opening it slightly. The rain is still falling steadily outside, enough to be able to hear it without straining. I move to the bedside table and turn on the lamp, illuminating the room in a soft glow. I turn to look at her, to find her studying me carefully. She extends her finger towards me

"Me?" I say, shyly.

She nods her head and crooks her finger at me, motioning for me to come towards her. As if something invisible draws me to her, I kneel on the bed and move towards her. Before I can bridge the gap between us, she grabs the collar of my bathrobe and pulls me towards her, kissing me deeply. My tongue dances with hers, and my hands instinctively wrap around her waist. We kiss for what seems like hours, but is only a few minutes.

Naomi looks up at me, and I see it in her eyes... her adoration and how much she feels for me. For the first time I see it without the hesitation that was there before.

"Emily?" she says, softly.

"Yes?"

Her look becomes serious. "I'm yours."

We stare at each other briefly, and I'm taking in what she has just said to me, the gravity of it. I lean over her and kiss her, wishing that I could pour myself into her with each movement of my lips against hers.

"And I'm yours..." I whisper, wrapping myself around her, kissing her again slowly.

* * *

**A/N#2: I shall not try and keep you in suspense too long for the next chapter.**

**Reviews are tasty. Like bacon. And peanut butter. ;-)**

**~GN~ xo**


	22. Rainy Days Part The Second

**A/N: Hello! :)**

**Thanks to those of you who left reviews and followed/favourited, etc. **

**I now give you the second part of the rainy day chapter... This one does require a Cigarette Warning™, so, y'know, don't read it where you're not supposed to! lol**

**After the next chapter it gets interesting... ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. WHY IS THE ONLY SITE THAT PLAYS SILLY BUGGERS WITH MY IPAD's AUTOCORRECT?! I mean, REALLY...JFC! I have also drunk like six coffees in the last three hours (pretty sure I could bleed caffeine, right now.)**

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

This has been a really strange day. Right now I'm not exactly complaining, though. Am I gonna complain when I'm naked and Emily is snuggled up to me? I doubt it. I mean... Less than half an hour ago we were in the shower, and before that, well, we were in bed and here we are again... It makes me wonder, had we been somewhere tropical...

But I realised quickly that sex wasn't the point of this. Not that either of us didn't want to, exactly, because it would have been explosive, but this was more about just being with each other. The feeling you get from being intimate with someone... From connecting with them on a different level than a physical one. To feel closer than just having someone touch you, to feel it not only on your skin, but deep inside your soul.

I've never felt that with anyone other than Emily. People talk about being love struck, and I've never believed in it, at least I didn't until I realised I'd been struck pretty damn hard by Emily.

She is lying here next to me, and we are just enjoying hearing the rain together, her fingers lazily tracing up my arm... Did I mention I love it when she does that? It's so soothing right now... Although there are some times when it's been less than innocent, ha. But no, this is soft and gentle, and caring.

"Naoms?" she asks me, softly.

"Yeah?" I reply, turning to look at her.

"Did you want to do anything today?"

I laugh softly and shake my head. "No, Ems... I'd much rather just be here with you all day. This is so calm and peaceful." She smiles and pulls me in closer to her.

"Feels good, doesn't it? Being here like this, that is."

"Yeah, what do they call it... Quality time?"

Emily laughs. "Babe, any time with you is quality time." she says, before softly kissing my temple. I can feel myself blushing. Emily has since shed her bathrobe and her legs are entangled with mine as we cuddle close in bed. Besides, how completely intimate can you be with someone if your skin is not touching?

"Well, this is true. I am feeling pretty awesome right about now..."

"Mmm." Emily mumbles in agreement. "I've always found the sound of rain to be relaxing. Whenever I hear it as I wake up, it makes me just want to burrow further under my duvet and just not face the day, because..."

"...rainy days are made for sleeping in." I finish her sentence.

Emily chuckles. "That they are, baby, that they are." she runs her fingers through my hair. She stares into my blue eyes as she does so, and my breathing calms as her brown eyes regard mine with wonder. "Gorgeous." she whispers, before kissing me softly.

I move myself so I am sitting astride her, my legs either side of her hips, and I kiss her slowly, slipping my tongue between her lips. Her hands move around my waist and mine are feeling their way up to her shoulders. I move my lips from hers and slowly thread my fingers through her damp red hair. Her breath catches and her eyes flicker open as she groans.

"Mmmm... You know..."

"...what that does to you? Yes... I do..." I deliberately do it again, letting my fingers linger as they gently push through Emily's red hair. I kiss her slowly as I feel her shivering under me. I feel her lips trembling against mine as we kiss. I kiss softly down her jawline and down her neck to her ear. "Do you know what it does to me?" I whisper, my breath a little ragged.

Before she can answer me my lips are on hers again, and we are lost once more in our kisses. My hands thread through her hair again and she growls against my skin.

"Ungh... Do that again, I dare you," she says, her husky voice thick with lust. She's looking deep into my eyes, urging me on with her own wicked chestnut gaze. We stare each other down, briefly. My hands frame her face as I slowly, teasingly run my fingers once more through her long red hair. Her eyes close as she revels in the sensation, before opening them to stare at me again. They are darker now, her pupils impossibly wide, and I feel her shift under me.

She's on top of me now, kissing me almost ferociously. "You make me... fucking crazy..." her husky voice punctuating her kisses, as the rain falls heavier on the balcony outside. My arms wrap around her as she kisses down my neck, and I groan as she again attacks the sensitive spot on my neck. My hands grip her shoulders as she wraps her arms tight around me and kisses me again passionately.

If I had to do one thing every day for the rest of my life, it would be kissing Emily Fitch. She can kiss me all day long, and I'd still want her to kiss me all night long, too. She can kiss me anywhere, anytime.

"I love you." she whispers to me, before she kisses down my throat, her lips as light as feathers. Her fingertips are stroking their way down my sides, causing me to shiver as a soft moan leaves my lips. She trails her warm hand down my stomach, her lips kissing mine as her hand moves in between my legs, and her pupils grow larger when she finds how wet I am. Her palm pushes against my clit and my back arches. Her lips meet mine in a searing kiss and I can't help but moan into it. She moans with me and when her lips leave mine, she stares deep into my eyes, which manages to turn me on even further.

"There are... two sounds I love to hear..." Emily whispers huskily into my ear, "...music is the first..." and then she's kissing down my neck again, her palm grinding against my clit. "...and the other..." she says, wickedly, before pushing her fingers deep inside me and sucking hard on my neck, causing my arms to lock tight around her torso, and a loud guttural moan to escape my throat.

"Ohh yeah... That's the second one." Emily breathed with a wicked giggle. It came out low and throaty, and was the most un-innocent giggle in the history of giggles.

She gently bites my earlobe and leaves kisses all across my neck as she moves her fingers inside me. She's everywhere, and I'm totally lost to the sensation of her around me, on me, inside me.

"Em..." I moan, arching my hips towards her. She crushes her lips to mine and kisses me right to my toes as the pleasurable pressure in my stomach begins to envelop me. I rake my nails down her back as I groan her name loudly, wanting her so badly to take me over the edge.

My fingers grip her shoulders as she keeps up a steady rhythm with her fingers inside me, and I'm so close. I lock eyes with hers, knowing that mine convey every ounce of love I feel for her, as well as the desire and lust she has awoken within me. I see the expression in her eyes change briefly before my vision begins to blur, I hear a loud cry I don't recognise as my own voice, and everything splits into a billion pieces as my orgasm tears into me and I shudder violently as I come hard on Emily's fingers.

My eyes are shut tight and I'm fighting to catch my breath. Emily has managed to settle in next to me has wrapped me up in her arms, as well as the duvet. She's stroking her fingers softly through my fringe. My breathing has settled itself somewhat, and my mind re-orients itself as I take a deep relaxing breath. It's then that I notice Emily is wiping the tears off my cheeks. I catch myself shivering and shift slightly in her arms, burying my face in her shoulder.

"Oh Emily..." I manage to croak out, the power of speech having evaded me somewhat. I turn to look into her gorgeous brown eyes, and slide my hand up to rest on her cheek. I lean closer and kiss her lips softly and then pull back to look at her with a lazy content smile.

"You ok?" she asks, and I feel about as wrapped in her husky voice as I am in her arms. I blink my eyes and nod my head, before laying it on her shoulder.

A long silence passed between us.

"It's never been that..." I paused.

"Mmm?"

"...Hmm. Trying to find the right word." I think for a minute. "Intense... Emotional..."

"Intensely emotional?" she countered.

"Hmm." I mumbled, almost content with the description. "that will have to do, I guess." Another long pause follows.

"Em?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"No one has ever done that to me before." I say, quietly. "I've never felt that..."

"Overwhelmed?"

A soft giggle leaves my lips. "You're either reading my mind, or living in my head, Ems."

"Nah. I'm just..."

"...just?"

"Hmm. One of those things that sounds better up here." she replies, tapping her forehead.

"Try me."

"I have, you are quite delicious." she says, with a devious smirk.

"Smartarse." I grin, elbowing her gently. "I'm serious, Em."

"Oh, so was I." she just grins at me silly. And then her eyebrows quirk once, twice... And then she giggles. "Ok, ok..." she says, trying to become serious. "Do you know anything about electronics?"

I look at her oddly. "What?" I almost laugh. She gives me an I'm-trying-to-be-serious-here look. "Uh, not really, but I have a feeling I'm gonna get a lesson..."

"Well, not so much electronics as radio theory. You know how you get those old radios that you have to tune in with a dial?"

"Of course. Mum had one in the kitchen."

"And you know how much of a pain they are to tune sometimes?"

I nod. "Yeah, mum used to swear at it sometimes."

"Yeah once they get old they're not as reliable. Weather and time and all that, yeah? Well, with you and me..." she pauses. "Its like a brand new radio. Just out of the box. It's unaffected by time, decay, wear and tear..."

"...you pick up my signal perfectly."

Emily sighs, and cuddles into me. "...my point exactly. In fact, its like we transmit to each other in perfect sync."

"Wow."

"I'll tell you something else, too..."

"Hmm?" I ask, curious.

"I'm used to finding beauty in things, things I photograph, draw, paint..." she leans over to kiss me slowly, her voice becomes low and extra husky, "...but that look you get... in your eyes... when you crash over the edge... That combination of pleasure, love, lust... That's something beautiful I didn't have to look for."

If my heart wasn't racing, I swear it would have stopped at that point. I can feel them welling at my eyes, tears I can't hold back at this point. I slowly take a deep breath and exhale. I lean into Emily and kiss her passionately, and I know she can feel my lips trembling against hers.

"I'm doing it again, aren't I?" Emily looks at me, biting her bottom lip. I nod slowly. She brushes my cheeks with her thumbs, wiping my tears. "So long as its cuz you're happy." she whispers.

"Yeah," I say, shakily. "Not sure if I've ever felt this before... Certainly not in a ... long time." I say, before taking another deep breath. I turn over so my back is facing her. "Em... Hold me?"

She spoons herself into me and wraps her arms around me, resting her chin on my neck. "Better?"

"Mmhmm."

"Good." a short pause follows. "Naoms?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you understand my rambling explanations."

I laugh softly. "I find them interesting. And it's... Out of the ordinary. It's also one the many things I'm learning about you. Your thoughts are quite beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

"Aww."

She softly kisses the top of my head, and holds me close. "I feel so safe when I'm with you." I whisper, softly.

"Me too, Naoms. Me too."

The rain continues to fall, as we doze lightly.

* * *

**A/N#2: It gets interesting in a couple of chapters... that that it isn't already interesting, but...y'know what I mean. Right? RIGHT?! ****_*puppy dog eyes*_**

**Stay tuned, and for further lunacy, feel free to observe/stalk my twitter page.**

**~GN~ xo**


	23. Know Anywhere Scenic?

**A/N: Seeing as I just updated SF, I thought I would update this one as well.**

**And this chapter is full of adorable stuff. :-)**

**You're welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Active imagination, yada yada yada, blah blah blah. Any and all typos, same deal as usual, yeah?**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

So I eventually did manage to coax Naomi out of bed, as hard as it was (ten points right there, Fitch!). I told her that there were many nights to come that we could lie in bed and do whatever came to mind, but seeing as this was our last night in the hotel, we might as well do something nice. We settled on dinner in the hotel restaurant, followed by drinks in the lounge. I wore my purple collared shirt and my trusty black vest. Naomi wore a knee length black skirt and a red shirt with the top buttons undone. Her hair had a messy just-shaken-out look, which, if you didn't know any better, it would look like she just crawled out of bed.

"You look awesome." I said to her, kissing her cheek softly, as she meets me in the bar. "I like your hair, it looks... Tousled."

"Tousled?" she looks at me, surprised.

"Well... We ARE in public." I smirked. "My other assessment is a bit more..."

"Uh huh, I think I get the idea..." she laughs, as I order us two vodkas. We take a seat by the window and quietly observe the nightlife in the hotel bar for a few minutes.

"So, I was thinking..." Naomi speaks, catching my attention. "...if you trust me... I could cook for the two of us tomorrow."

"If I trust you?" I say, slowly raising an eyebrow.

Naomi laughs. "Relax, my cooking isn't that bad." she says, taking a sip from her drink. "I'm ok so long as I stick to the easy stuff... And I've already perfected my mum's spaghetti..."

"Gorgeous, witty AND cooks spaghetti. You're stuck with me for good now, Campbell, you realise this, yes?" I grin at her.

She raises her eyebrow at me. "Oh yeah?"

"Mmhmm." I mumble, solemnly nodding. "You said the magic word."

"What, spaghetti?" she smirked.

"Yep. Love all things Italian, but spaghetti is my absolute favourite." I nod.

"Then I'm definitely cooking you dinner tomorrow night." Naomi grins.

"Can't argue with that!" I smile, finishing my drink.

We move to the restaurant for dinner. We keep it simple and both order the special of the evening, and some wine to go with it.

After our meal we continue to chat for a while, mostly about what we would do with our weekend before I started at the college.

"How about the Eiffel tower?" I suggested.

"Hmm... Not really big on heights..."

"Oh, you have to go at least once, though. Promise me you will let me take you, at least before you leave Paris?"

She smiles at me. "We shall see." she says, almost mysteriously.

"Trip down the Seine?" she countered.

"That could be a plan..." I mused. "Dessert?"

"Mmm. Nah, I say we go for a short stroll... Know anywhere scenic?"

I think for a long minute. "Y'know... Actually, I do. C'mon!" I stand up and take her hand in mine, leaving some euros on the table to cover the bill.

I lead the way out of the hotel, and start walking towards the Louvre. "Where are we going?" Naomi asks me.

"Mmm... Not as scenic as the park we went to, but still pretty spectacular." I say, with a smile, before turning back in the direction we are walking. "So... How do you like to wake up in the morning?" I ask, as we walk.

Naomi laughs. "As gently as possible. Failing that, you already know I like to wake up with coffee."

"Ah, yes, this I remember. I always was a coffee and toast girl, myself."

"And failing that...?"

"In the absence of toast and coffee, I will settle for soft kisses. But be warned, kisses may be counterproductive to getting out of bed." I grin.

Naomi giggles and she kisses the back of my hand softly. I stop and turn to face her. I look deep into her blue eyes, placing her palm over my heart. "Feel it?" I whisper. She nods. I lean in and kiss her slowly. I wrap my arms around her and hold her close to me. "I love you." I whisper softly, before kissing her forehead gently. "C'mon, nearly there." I tug her hand gently, pulling her closer to our destination.

About five or so minutes later, we are almost there.

"Stop." I tell Naomi, making her stand still. "Now... Close your eyes, Campbell." I cover her eyes with my hand so that they close gently. I move to stand behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist. "I never thought it looked like much during the day..." I kiss her cheek softly, "...but by night, I always thought it was spectacular. Open your eyes, babe."

She opens her blue eyes, and we are looking out over the plaza at the huge steel and glass pyramid that accentuates the antiquated buildings of the Louvre. It is lit for night in hues of green and blue.

"Wow." Naomi breathes. "It's beautiful."

"Ah, don't say that too loud, not everyone in Paris has the same assumption." I said, smiling.

"Do you like it, though?"

"Lit up like this? I love it. All that colour and symmetry. During the day it just looks like steel and glass, and a bit plain. But when you add darkness and colour, it becomes more alive."

"Makes sense... I like it this way, it's more colourful."

"Me too." I'm holding her close to me, her back leaning into my chest. My fingertips are gently running up and down her arm.

"Em?"

"Yeah?"

"I have had a wonderful time tonight, thanks." her fingers intertwine with mine.

I softly kiss her temple. "Pleasure has been all mine, Naoms. Anything to spend time with you."

I feel her shiver in my arms. "Chilly?" she nods. "C'mon, let's get you somewhere warm." I smile, and taking her hand, we begin our stroll back to the hotel.

Later, we're on the balcony of Naomi's room, my arms wrapped around her comfortably as we look out over the night sky of Paris.

"I've always enjoyed this view of Paris." I say quietly. "…looking out over old rooftops."

"It is very... Old-world charm." She smiles. "I think Paris is going to do us both a world of good…" She adds, slowly stroking my arm.

I hug her closer. "I think you may be right..." I whisper. My lips graze her temple. "I feel so alive being with you."

The need in me, to feel her lips on mine is overwhelming. I turn her around in my embrace, and my lips find hers, kissing her deeply.

* * *

**A/N#2: The next chapter is rather cute, as well as fun and...eh you'll just have to wait! **

**;-)**

**Until next time, reviews welcome! :-)**

**~GN~ xo**


	24. Moving Day

**A/N: I'm posting this update now, because it'll at least make me feel like I've done *one* productive thing today, rather than just spend my entire day whining about iOS7. :-/**

**I'll spare you my annoyance over it. Be thankful, and for those of you stalking/following me on twitter, consider this my apology for the past twenty four hours of ranting you have had to put up with.**

**As an added bonus, this chapter contains a Cigarette Warning™, as well as a shopping trip. (Ooh...curious.) Oh, and a little surprise I won't mention, but it should make you smile cuz it's cute. :-)**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Any and all typos are not my fault. Don't ever become that person who confesses their undying love to a piece of technology. Just...don't.**

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

I don't remember there being so many stairs going up to Emily's flat.

"There weren't this many stairs, were there?" I groan, lugging my suitcase up the third flight of stairs. "Or did my luggage get heavier in the week I've been here?"

Emily smirked at me from the top of the stairs. "We actually came up in the lift last time. Bloody thing is out of order. The estate agent said they would be out to fix it Monday."

"Oh, right."

"Besides, your luggage can't be that much heavier... If you noticed, we haven't exactly been souvenir shopping that much..." she laughed. "C'mon, we're on the right floor anyway."

She walked up to the deep green door at the end of the hall and put the key into the lock. The door swung open to reveal the naturally illuminated room.

"Après toi, mon amour." she smiled, ushering me inside. I feel my eyebrows crease, and she spots my confusion. She laughs. "After you, my love." she translated. I feel myself blush as a grin spreads across my lips. I nod and enter the flat, propping my suitcase against the wall and shrugging my backpack off my shoulders. Emily wanders in after me, and does the same, before turning to me and smiling. She comes close to me and pulls me into her arms. She kisses me softy. "Thank you for coming to stay with me."

"Thank you for inviting me to." I reply, leaning my head against hers.

"Coffee?" she asks me.

"In an empty flat?"

Emily smiles. "You didn't think I'd let us move in without basic supplies, did you? I went grocery shopping when I picked up the keys." she explained.

"Ah, you are full of surprises, Em." I giggle, kissing her lips softly.

"We will have to venture out to the supermarket later though, if you're still cooking me dinner, that is." she smirked.

"Oh, of course." I nodded.

"How 'bout... We save unpacking for tomorrow?"

"Sure. We should go shopping now, though. Mama Campbell's spaghetti sauce is an all day thing."

"Alright then... Let's go." Emily grabbed her keys, and we left the flat again.

A short time later, we were waking the aisles of the local supermarket. It's a good thing Emily was with me, because I would have got lost looking for what I needed. I mean, obviously I know what tomatoes look like, I'm not fucking blind, but my lapsed schoolgirl French was failing me terribly.

"Uh... Garlic?" I asked Emily, who was highly amused at my lack of language skills.

"How much do you need?" she asked, as she wandered over to the garlic.

"One bulb should do it." I replied. She picked one up and added it to the basket.

"Ok, anything else?"

"Hmm..." I looked at what we already had in the basket. "... Uhm... Basil and parmesan, oh and pasta would help, too."

Emily looked around the produce section. "Ok, there's the basil. Parmesan... Fresh or grated?"

"Oh, fresh, naturally."

"Right, that'll be in the cheese section, and pasta, well..."

"Duh."

"Teenager!"

I laugh, as we wander to the cheese section. Emily studies the cheeses carefully, reading over the labels. She finally reaches for a triangle shaped block. "Ah!"

She grins at me as she puts it into the basket. "Now... Is the choice of pasta important?" she asks, as we wander through the aisles.

"Nah, just spaghetti."

"Ok." she says, picking a packet off the shelf. "Oh, I meant to ask... Chocolate, or vanilla?"

I look at her oddly. "Vanilla?"

She smiles. "Figured you for a vanilla girl." she says, grabbing a tub of vanilla ice cream from the freezer.

"Oh yeah?" I smirk at her. I move close to her, touching her shoulder with mine. "..at least when it comes to ice cream..." I whisper quietly into Emily's ear. I hear her breath catch in her throat, and let out a wicked little chuckle, catching her expression. "You're so cute when you blush." I say, patting her on the shoulder. "Come on, let's head back before you melt into a puddle of goo between the rice and noodles." I smirk, taking her hand in mine.

As we pay for the groceries, I can't help but notice she's staring at me intensely. I raise my eyebrow at her, and she gives me a look that is filled to the brim with both lust and curiosity. She doesn't realise when the cashier tells her how much, until I look in her direction with my eyes. She shakes herself out of her thoughts and pays the cashier and I pick up the bags and take Emily's hand in mine. "C'mon, you... Home." I grinned, leading her out of the supermarket.

I'm in a playful mood, so I grab my phone, typing out a text.

"You ok there, Fitch? :P"

She reads the text and types a reply.

"Brain... scrambled. One-track mind."

"Haha. What track would that be? ;)"

"You know. Tease."

"You love it."

"Not as much as I'd love to be deep inside you right now."

"Not with spectators, babe."

"GGRRR. You. Are. So. Gonna. Get. It!"

"And I'll enjoy every second. Not much of a threat, you know."

"Five euros says we don't make it to bed."

I laugh. "Hardly a fair bet, Ems. You know damn well we probably won't make it past the door."

She shot me a sexually charged look. "Ok then, I bet you ten I can make you cum on the kitchen bench within ten minutes of us getting back." she hit send and smirked at me. I felt a tingling sensation shoot through my body to the very centre of me, and couldn't help the groan that escaped my lips.

I heard her giggle beside me, and I typed back a reply.

"Ypou're terfible."

"And you can't type when you're horny :P"

"That's what happens when you make my hands shake." I muttered out loud, my voice breaking slightly.

Emily laughed. "Guess that makes us even then."

I typed out another text. "Not until I hear you scream my name ;)"

"Bitch." I hear her laugh softly.

I smirk at her. "Only yours, though."

Her hand grips mine tightly as we walk the short distance back to the flat. We eye each other up the whole way back, and as we are putting the groceries away. I pick up the ice cream and put it in the freezer, and as I turn around, Emily pulls me into her arms and kisses me passionately. I give in to the feeling of her lips on mine and wrap my arms around her, trailing my fingers to the bottom of her shirt. I feel her fingers caress the bare skin of my back under my shirt and shiver into her embrace. She nudges me, and I find myself hopping up onto the counter, and she's fumbling with the waistband of my jeans. I'm doing the same with hers, and it's not long before we are moaning into each others kisses as we touch each other. It's frantic and so damn hot, I already know I've lost the bet.

"Fuck... Emily..." I groan as she slips her fingers into me. My mouth latches onto her neck and sucks hard as her fingers move inside me. She groans my name as I thrust my own fingers deep inside her wetness. Her eyes are wide open, and she catches mine with her lustful gaze. She leans her head against mine, boring into my own eyes, her breathing heavy and shaky.

"Naoms... I'm gonna...Ohh god..." she moans, as I feel her shudder. I go back to sucking the red mark on her neck as she starts to come. "Fuck...Naomi!" she cries out, and the very sound of her cry shoots straight to my core, and with a loud moan, my own orgasm crashes into me with such intensity that if I wasn't on the counter, I'd pass out.

We remain there momentarily, tangled up in each other, catching our breath. I start to giggle. "So... Who wins the bet?"

Emily breaks into giggles as well and rests her head on my shoulder. "Mmm... I think we both did." she mumbles, kissing my neck softly.

* * *

**A/N#2: *snicker***

**Yeah, I know, I'm baaaad. But in the best way? *puppy dog eyes***

**Right. I'm off to once again mourn the loss of the lovely iOS 6 interface. If you think I'm upset, spare a thought about my poor iPad. It feels like it has been puked all over by a child that ate crayons.**

**I've just got back to writing the newest chap of SF, which isn't quite done yet, but as soon as it is, I'll post to keep you all out of suspense.**

**Until next time.**

**~GN~ xo**


	25. Musical Strangeness

**A/N: Greetings, everyone!**

**This chapter gets a bit strange, well I think it does, anyway... I seem to be obsessed with music, well, what's in my own collection, anyway, and I've been a music fan since the late 80s, which gives you more of an indication of how old I really am..ha! and getting older soon...sigh, but they say you're as young as you feel (or the person you're feeling), so mentally I'm still a teenager a lot of the time, but intellectually, I think I'm well above my current years lol**

**Anyway, I digress, as usual. Emily digresses in this as well, as you will find. I suppose I wrote this part while channeling my thirst for music trivia. It also contains a little word gift from the fandom, and a cameo by one KFF.**

**Anyway, I'll shut up and get on with it, shall I?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. I own a strange imagination. The outtake of the Beatles song mentioned in this chapter can be found on Anthology Volume 2, if anyone is interested. Any and all typos are a mystery, I think they snuck in while I was sleeping.**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

About an hour later, Naomi has started to cook her mum's spaghetti, which I am very much looking forward to. I'm watching her in the kitchen, busying herself with chopping garlic and tomatoes.

"Want a hand?" I ask, casually.

"Nope. I'm good." she smiles at me.

"Ok." I look over at the chalkboard on the wall. "Hmmm..." I'm not sure I noticed that when we came to view the place. "Back in a tick." I said, wandering off to find my sketch box. I'd packed it into my backpack with my sketchbook, but hadn't actually used it since leaving London. I dug into the front pocket and pulled out the long, much used sketch box. I opened it up to find an array of pencils, crayons and markers, and found the chalk I was looking for. Ironically, the colours were red and blue. Perfect.

I wander back into the kitchen, pausing to set up my laptop so we can have some music. I hit the random button and Metallica's "The Call of The Ktulu" begins to play.

I get to the chalkboard, and pick up the cloth that sits on the shelf under it, wiping the board completely clean. And so, while Naomi started to cook, I began to draw on the board, as the kitchen filled with a delicious aroma.

"Babe... What are we listening to?" she asked, chopping tomatoes.

"Mmm? Metallica." I answer, distracted by what I was drawing.

"Oh. Haven't heard it before."

"One of their long instrumentals from their early years... Ride the lightning."

"Huh?"

"That's the album it was on. You'd know it if you saw the cover... Has Old Sparky on it." I say, absent mindedly going into music facts mode while continuing to draw on the blackboard.

"Old Sparky?"

I pause, rubbing out a stray blue chalk line. "..."if a man is considered guilty for what goes on in his mind, then give me the electric chair for all my future crimes."..."

Naomi laughed. "Ok, Ems, now you're not making any sense whatsoever."

"Ever see Batman? The one that came out in 1980 something..."

"Uh... The one with the guy that played Beetlejuice?"

"Michael Keaton, yeah."

"Yes, but babe, what does that have to do with Metallica? Or Old Sparky?"

I realise I've lost her with my odd music related jargon. I put my piece of chalk down on the ledge under the blackboard and turn to look at her. "Sorry, I get carried away sometimes…" I blush. "...it's all relative, though... Prince did a soundtrack for Batman, which had a song on it called Batdance. That line about the electric chair is in it. In Texas, the electric chair is colloquially referred to as "Old Sparky", and the album title "Ride The Lightning" is an informally used term for, well... Being executed in...Old Sparky."

Naomi just stares at me with her mouth open. "I..." she starts, before her brow furrows. "...that's... Sort of awesome and morbid all at the same time."

"Metallica aren't known for their love songs."

"Yes, I know. But... How do you connect all that together?"

I shrug. "It's all related somehow."

"But they're completely UNrelated."

"Ok, connected in some way, then."

She just shakes her head at me, staring at me in complete amazement. "You are full of surprises, Em." she smiles, walking up to me and kissing me softly. "What are you drawing?" she asks, nodding towards the board.

I smile. "You'll see."

She raises her eyebrow at me and smirks, going back to the saucepan. I pick up my chalk and continue drawing as the song fades out and is replaced by the opening notes of Roxette's "Dangerous."

"Metallica to Roxette?" Naomi asks.

I laugh and shake my head, continuing to draw. By the time I'm done, about six more songs have played, and the flat smells absolutely amazing.

"Smells awesome, Naoms!" I say, putting down my chalk and moving to the sink to wash my hands. "Well... What do you think?" I ask, motioning to the blackboard...

(Naomi)

I put down the spoon I've been stirring the sauce with and wander over to the blackboard. The board is completely covered in red and blue swirly French text that reads:

"BIENVENUE À  
LA MAISON DE  
NAOMILY"

"...welcome to..."

"...the house of Naomily." I finished translating. She stared at the blackboard, open-mouthed, and then stared at me, breaking into a wide grin.

"I love it." she said, pulling me into her arms and kissing me slowly. "It's perfect." she smiled.

I grin at her. "I'm starving. Is it nearly ready?"

"Almost. About another 20 minutes."

"Ok, I'll set the table then." I replied, kissing her softly, before busying myself setting out plates and cutlery.

"Hey Em..."

"Yeah?" I said, retrieving a bottle of wine I had stored in the fridge a couple of days ago.

"How did you come up with Naomily?" she asked.

"It came to me a couple of days ago..." I explain, walking towards her and wrapping my arms around her waist,"…In a brief moment where I was watching you sleep. Felt about as perfect as you looked while you were quietly dozing. Plus... It's the best way our names fit together, don't you think?"

She thought for a minute. "You're right, I couldn't think of a better combination." She paused. "There's a reason you used red and blue, isn't there?" she asked, quietly.

I nod. "Red hair, blue eyes... The most distinctive things about us." I say,

Just then, my phone started ringing with the tone I had set for Katie's number. "Oh, this should be good..." I grin, answering the phone, placing my finger over my lips, telling Naomi to be quiet while I press the speakerphone button, "Bonjour, maison de Naomily, how can I help you?" I smirk.

"House of- …Ems, what the fuck?" she rants.

I snicker. "Oh yeah, sorry Katie, meant to text and tell you we found a flat." I laugh. Naomi grins at me.

"Right…" she says, in her usual sarcastic tone. "...anyway, I haven't heard from you since Wednesday, how's things? My baby sister still safe and well?"

I roll my eyes, "Yes, Katie, your mere six-minutes-younger-than-you doppelgänger is safe and sound and really quite fabulous, cheers." I say, taking that moment to uncork the wine, with an audible "pop". "Actually, make that WE are doing fabulously." I add, pouring two glasses of wine. "Cheers, babe." I say to Naomi, clinking our glasses together.

"You really are a soppy git when you're getting some, Ems."

"I'm in a romantic mood and about to dine on a lovely home cooked meal with Naomi, so sue me." I said, dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh yeah? What did she cook you?"

"Spaghetti bolognaise." I grin. "And it smells fucking awesome." I blow a kiss to Naomi, who smiles at me.

"Oh, so it's well fortunate I rang now then, and not while you're in a sex coma later." Katie snaps, as Naomi stifles a giggle.

I laugh. "Well, we've already christened the kitchen, might try the sofa or actual bedroom later. Got plenty of time." I joke, and watch Naomi blush, as her mouth drops open in shock. "Bitch!" she mouths silently. She has that "You're SO going to get it!" look on her face. I smirk back at her, challenging her back just as silently.

"EMILY! TMI, babes, yeah?" Katie's harsh voice crackles over the line.

I hear a bleep and look at the display on my phone, seeing the low battery warning. "Shit, Katie, my phones about to die, I'll call you later-…shit. Ah well." I shrug. "Can we eat, now?" I grin.

She crosses the closing distance between us and crushes her lips to mine, and I muffle a wordless protest into her passionate kiss, which ends as giggles in between the touch of her lips on mine.

"Yes. Because if we continue this right now, it would go cold and that would be a shame." she murmured in a lazy distracted voice… she gave me a lopsided grin before unentangling herself from my embrace.

"Do you always kiss and tell?" Naomi smirks at me as she grates Parmesan over her pasta.

"No! Well, certainly not to just anyone..." I laugh. "She IS my sister, though. Plus..."

"...Plus?" she says.

"...it's a bad habit picked up off her. She was rather... Outgoing...? in our teen years."

"So she was the town bike?"

I laugh out loud as she hands me the cheese and grater. "Well that certainly sounds better than 'local slut'. Anyway, whenever we went out, I'd always have to track her down at some point," I explained, as I finish grating cheese and pick up my fork, beginning to twirl my spaghetti. "...and if I didn't find her shagging some bloke, I'd run into her wearing that 'just shagged' expression and being all defensive about it." I said, as I gathered some spaghetti onto my fork and took a bite. I chewed carefully and my god, if I wasn't in heaven already dining with this gorgeous woman, I was now. It was fucking delicious. I closed my eyes and exhaled slowly, thoroughly enjoying it.

When I swallowed, I opened my eyes to find hers staring into mine.

"That's the second best thing I've tasted this week." I say, in a low voice, as we stare at each other, our eyes burning with a hunger that had nothing to do with food.

"The second? But… Oh." she says, stopping dead in her tracks as she blushes bright red. "Soooo taking that compliment." she mutters, her voice shaky. I break into a wide grin. She slowly eyes me as she picks up some spaghetti and takes a bite. She slowly chews and swallows, before drinking some of her wine. "I also think that's the dirtiest comment anyone has ever made about my mum's spaghetti." she laughed.

"It's really good, though. Is it her original recipe?" I ask, sipping some of my wine.

She nods as she eats another mouthful. "Yeah. She was always a good cook."

"Well then, I toast her skills." I nod, and take another sip of wine, before going back to my pasta. "My mum always cooked this health food crap which was more like torture. Stuff like artichoke and beetroot soup," I made a gagging motion, and Naomi giggled. "My aunt made spaghetti because it was her favourite, and Katie, James and I were just glad to eat something that didn't classify as what James called 'bollocky wankshite.' Pervy little bastard." I smiled.

"Your family sounds like a madhouse." Naomi laughs.

I smile, swallowing another mouthful. "Does this taste better the day after, as well? Because if it does, I may just take you right here on the table.." I say, shooting her a lust-laced glare.

She grins, and with a wicked smirk, she says, "You will just have to wait and see, Ems."

I chuckle and then become serious for a beat. "Thank you, Naomi. This is the best meal I've ever had prepared for me." A content smile crosses my lips.

She blushes almost as red as my hair. "You're welcome." she smiled.

* * *

God knows how we managed to finish the meal, but we did. I pulled a bottle of vodka out of the freezer and we retired to the sofa.

About an hour later we are still talking, now listening to Dark Side Of The Moon, after I literally leapt off the couch to stop the media layer from going random when I heard what was playing.

"What the?" Naomi laughed.

"Nonono, this is one of the best albums ever made!" I answered, as I walked back to the sofa, now barefoot. "I've really grown to like Pink Floyd..."

"I like the odd song, but only what I've heard on the radio."

I smiled. "You are going to have such a learning experience with me, I can tell. Well, you have already..."

"Oh yeah?" she asks, raising her eyebrow. God, she can melt me with a look alone.

I nod slowly, collapsing back into the sofa, and snuggling into her, kissing her slowly and deeply. "Oh..." she smiled, "I see what you mean." she says, before kissing me again.

"Actually it stems from when Mandy..." I paused, unscrewing the lid off the vodka bottle for the umpteenth time that night and take another sip, "anyway… I've always been fascinated by lyrics, and have always had a love for music, so..."

I trail off into silence as Naomi is running her fingertips across the exposed part of my chest in circles. "I get it, babe. I like wordplay myself."

She kisses me softly, and then lays her head back on my chest. We are both slightly drunk now, and we are enjoying a quiet moment together.

Both of us have our hands under the others shirt, just feeling the contact of our skin.

"This is so perfect." I whisper. Naomi looks up at me and kisses me slowly. I slide my hands to her back and pull her into me, returning her kiss slowly.

* * *

**A/N#2: I really hope I didn't lose anyone in the middle of that...lol**

**Let me see, what's coming up next... *checks* **

**Oooh... *snicker***

**You're just going to have to wait. HA! :-P**

**Fot those of you reading SF, I am still working on the next chapter, it's either 1/3 or 1/2 done, I'm not sure yet. For those of you who are following GA (my new brainchild), I am gravitating between the two, and trying to channel the brain of one Effy Stonem... Ha. So that will be up when it's done, too.**

**Until next time...leave me a review if you wish...**

**~GN~ xo**


	26. Feeling Sketchy

A/N: I hate writer's block. That is all.

Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Boo.

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

The early morning light is streaking through the windows, and Naomi is stretched out in our bed, still asleep. I feel like I can say that... "our bed". Anyway, I woke up early, threw on a shirt, and I am sitting on the wide windowsill, with my sketchbook in my lap. My camera is also by my side, and I'm sitting here waiting for two things. I'm waiting for the right amount of natural light to come in, so I can take a good photo, and I'm waiting for that, so I can pick up my sketchbook and draw her.

This is what my artist's mind, as I like to call it, is like. I'm sitting here, completely lost in the visual of her, drinking in the skin that is exposed and the form that isn't. I pick up my camera and focus on my subject. For a brief moment, I feel a tinge of guilt. I haven't asked her for permission. And then I remember, this is the second time I've done this. I pick the right moment, and click the shutter, exhaling the breath I didn't know I was holding. I changed the setting to black and white, and took another shot, which, in my artist's mind was purely for reference.

I picked up my sketchbook and a piece of charcoal and began to draw her, losing myself to observing every smooth curve of her body, and every crease in the sheet that covered the lower half of her body. I was very one-track mind about it, thinking in terms of line, shape and form. I had been at it for about thirty minutes or so, and I was engrossed in sketching the area around her knee, when I heard her clear her throat, startling me.

"Shit. You're awake." I mumbled. I then realised how that sounded. "I-I mean... Hi." I laughed.

She smiled a sleepy smile at me. "Hey." she said, softly. "What are you up to, babe?"

"I woke up early... And...well," I motion towards my sketchbook, "..artist's mode. Sometimes the mood just takes me and you were lying there looking so..."

"You're adorable when you ramble." Naomi said, cutting me off, gently.

I give her a sheepish grin. "I should have asked first. It's a bit..."

"Voyeurish?"

"I was going to say... Invasive."

"Voyeurish sounds better." Naomi says, rolling onto her side to look at me. "Plus, I don't feel invaded. If I did, you would know about it in short order." she smiled.

"It's just... It's polite to ask first." I say, biting my bottom lip.

"So..." she says, slowly, "...ask me, then."

I place my sketchbook down on the windowsill next to me, and stand, walking over to the side of the bed. I sit down next to her and thread my fingers through hers. I looked into her eyes for a minute, and I could tell she knew I was thinking of how to phrase my question. I decided on something simple. "Be my muse?"

She looked up at me and smiled, pulling me close for a kiss. Her lips caressed mine gently. "Yes." she whispered, once we broke apart. She reached her hand up to stroke my cheek. "Can I see it?"

"It's not finished..." I explained. "...but..." I get up and cross back to the windowsill to pick up my camera, moving back to the bed. I flick through the images on the camera, and then turn it to show her. "...don't worry, I only took two, and they're rather tasteful." I said, apologetically. I watched her as she looked at both images, the colour one with all it's rich warm tones from the sunlight, and the black and white one with its contrasting grey tones.

"You have quite an eye." she says quietly, looking up at me. "If I remember right, it's about the third time you have caught such an intimate image of me."

I blushed, I couldn't help it.

"Why the one in black and white, though?"

"Different feel. Plus, I had to take one to refer to if you woke up. And the drawing is monochrome, so..."

"Colour wasn't necessary."

I shook my head. "...more artsy, anyway." It's then I realise she is staring at me. I look at her oddly, and then she runs her finger gently down my nose, before showing me the smudge on her finger, grinning at me. "Hmm. Charcoal." I laugh, getting up to wash my hands. "I told you I'd draw you at some point." I say, as I walk into the bathroom, turning on the tap and reaching for the soap.

"Yeah, you did." I hear her say, as she comes up behind me and slides her arms around my waist, pulling my body backwards into hers. She brushes my hair off my neck and kisses the base of my neck softly. I lean back into her and sigh softly. I rinse my hands and turn around in her arms to face her. I lean in and kiss her slowly, starting to run my hands around her waist, until she squirms and whimpers.

"Ah! Cold! Wet hands..." she giggles, as our lips break apart.

"Sorry..." I laugh, drying my hands on the towel that hangs on the rack. I pause briefly. "Do you really want to see it?"

Naomi peered into my eyes with her dazzling blue ones. "Only if you want to show me..."

I take her hand and lead her back to bed, grabbing my sketchbook off the windowsill. "There was another drawing I did..." I turn to the previous page, showing her my roughly sketched drawing of the view outside the window I had been sitting at. It was full of the tops of buildings, with the river snaking through the middle.

"Wow..." Naomi said, running her fingers gently over the charcoal lines.

"Careful though, it's not fixed yet, it'll smudge."

"Oh."

"I have to pick up some hair spray, unless I can find an art shop." She looks at me strangely. "Oh. Um... Fixative, to stop it from smudging. Hair spray is a quick fix if you have none." I mumble.

"Right. Well, I think I can help you out there..." she said, leaping out of bed and out of the room. I hear her fiddling with her as yet unpacked luggage, and she comes back in with a small can of hair spray. "Knock yourself out." she smiles, handing it to me. "I don't want your drawings to smudge."

I stand up and move the curtain slightly, and Naomi watches me as I tend to spraying the paper all over, leaving it to dry, before turning the page to the drawing of her lying prone. I blow over it gently, watching as a light covering of charcoal dust rolls off the paper. I then spray it lightly and wait for it to dry.

"It's so interesting watching you work..." Naomi says, watching me from the bed. I look over at her and smile, not feeling self conscious at all. I pick up the sketchbook and sit back down next to her.

"I lose myself in what I'm doing so easily, when I draw or paint..." I explain, placing the sketchbook in her lap. She holds my gaze with hers, and then slowly looks down at the drawing. Her fingers gently trace over the dark lines the charcoal has made on the page. She studies it for a very long time, and then looks up at me, a look of admiration in her eyes.

"So... Now I see how you see me..." she says, slowly. "It's beautiful, I love it." she leans in and kisses me softly. "You're very talented, and not when it comes to just chalkboards..." she smiled.

"Wait till you see me paint you." I smirked. Naomi blushed bright red. I laugh, "I meant on canvas, babe." I explain, kissing her lips, "...although…" I add, with a sly grin, I kiss up her jaw to her ear, "...painting all over you would be fun, as well as washing it allll off after..." I whisper, drawing out my last words. I leave a soft kiss by her ear and then lean back to face her, noting that her eyes are consumed with lust.

"You're so bad..." she groans, biting her bottom lip.

"You love every second of it." I grin, running my thumb over the gentle indents her teeth made in her bottom lip.

She closes her eyes and nods at me. I lean in and kiss her passionately, slipping my tongue between her lips. She kisses me back, reaching for the bottom of my shirt and lifting it over my head smoothly. I lean forward and she kisses me again as I move my sketchbook and gently push her backwards so she is lying down. I straddle her hips and place my hands flat on her stomach, slowly feeling my way up her skin as I stare deep into her blue eyes. I rest my hands on her shoulders and lean down, kissing her lips softly. "Beautiful..." I whisper, licking my lips as I slowly move my hand down her torso, kissing down her neck, and I can feel the groan in her throat with my lips, as I slip my fingers between her legs. She is already soaking, and her back arches up into me as I begin to rub her clit slowly.

Her eyes do not leave mine as I push my fingers further down and slip them inside her wetness. "Emilyyyy..." she groans, moving her hands to my stomach. Before she can touch me, I grab both her wrists and pin them down over her head.

"Nuh uh..." I breathe, huskily, "...This is all for you." I kiss her fiercely, pushing my fingers faster inside her. She groans and moves her hips against my fingers. I rub my palm firmly against her clit and then kiss all the way down her stomach, before wrapping my lips around her clit and sucking hard. I hear her groan my name loudly, and feel her fingers threading through my hair, squeezing and grabbing with every thrust of my fingers and swipe of my tongue against her.

"Em... Ohgod...gonna..." and the rest of her words are lost as she throws her head back, screaming out her pleasure as she comes all over my fingers. I let her ride it out, and then slowly kiss my way back up her stomach, pausing to lick her nipples. She shivers as I swirl my tongue around them one by one, and then I match my lips with hers, kissing her lazily. I snuggle in next to her and wrap my arms around her as she catches her breath.

"You're a little irresistible in the morning..." I giggle. Naomi smiles at me, hazily.

"I love you so much." she says, brushing my fringe out of my eyes.

I kiss her forehead softly. "I love you too."

She runs her fingertips lazily across my arm.

"Coffee?" I ask, quietly.

"Mmm. In a minute. Let's just lie here for a bit."

We lay quietly for a long time, just taking each other in. She closes her eyes as I begin to slowly trace my fingertips across her face, not missing a single inch. I feel her breath become shallow under my palm as I slide down the bridge of her nose. I shiver as I feel her lips gently graze my palm, and I exhale shakily.

"I want to know..." I whisper, trailing my knuckles down her cheek, "...every inch of you..." I pause to kiss her softly, "…and then show you how I see you... Not just one drawing..."

"...but completely." she whispers, finishing my sentence.

I smile. "Yeah." I pause for a moment. "I have to know, though... Does it-"

"If it did, I wouldn't have let you draw me for ten minutes before I interrupted you." she said, cutting me off, calmly.

My eyes are going wide, I can feel it. "Ten minutes?" I ask, shocked.

She nods and bites her bottom lip. "You didn't notice when I opened my eyes, thought I'd indulge your curiosity and just let you draw... Actually..." I watch her as she pauses, "...it felt wrong to interrupt you. You were so absorbed, I didn't want to disturb your concentration."

"Oh..." I blush, remembering how intensely absorbed I had been in my sketching of her.

"…and then ten minutes had passed, and I needed to feel you, and not just be observed by you." she smiled. I simply stare into her eyes, almost drowning in their deep blue. "...what?" she asks, bringing me back to reality.

"Uhm... I have to ask..."

"You can ask anything..."

"How does it feel? I mean..." I pause, trying to phrase my question, "…I have it from one perspective, but not the other. I've never had anyone draw me, so..."

She smiles and nods at me. "…it's... different. I knew you weren't perving, but more viewing me as a subject, as clinical as that sounds. Maybe if you can explain what you see when you draw..."

"…shapes, mostly. Lines. You're right, though. I've had enough chances to perv at you... And yeah, subject does sound clinical."

"Once I realised that, it wasn't uncomfortable. The hardest part was actually just not moving. Plus..."

"Mmm?"

"…it WAS rather erotic, you know, seeing as you love me and have already seen every inch of me..." she grinned. I lean closer and kiss her.

"C'mon, Naoms... I need some coffee." I hug her close to me, kissing her cheek softly.

She groans softly, "Ok then..."

We both get out of bed, I throw on the shirt I was wearing previously, and the jeans I had discarded last night, slipping them on and walking into the kitchen to make coffee.

* * *

A/N#2: Now, to figure out what to do about this sodding writer's block.

Reviews, etc. Welcome as always.

~GN~


	27. Flirting With Laundry

**A/N: Greetings. I have a couple of things to mention... two reviews I got for the last chapter mentioned an argument between the two. As you know, I've mentioned a few times that I have the majority of this story already written, and I'm merely copying/pasting what I wrote months ago. This isn't the first story I have like this, and I'm not sure whether the other one will ever see the light of day, because circumstantially, it's very similar with the meeting and falling into each other quickly etc... So, I'm unsure whether it will ever see itself posted.**

**So, as far as an argument in this tale, there isn't one written yet, and if I get around to it, it won't be until I run out of material to post and start writing new stuff. (It's a guess, but at least another ten chapters. What I'm pasting here is still in my first document of this story, and that neared seventy thousand odd words before I started a new one. All up I think it's almost 100k words that I got up to before I stopped...so possibly even more than ten. *shrug* it is what it is, but I can guarantee you, the amount of fluff, interesting weirdness and (you know I'm going to say this, don't you?) smut, and a teensy bit of angst makes up for it. At least I think so.**

**The other reason is, writing arguments and angst is a bit emotionally draining on me. Especially when it comes to these two. When I wrote Dousing The Fire, it took me a good two weeks to write and edit it, because that whole debacle (you know, that episode that I'm calling Naomi's bad drug trip) was really quite distressing and depressing for me, as I'm sure I don't have to explain, because I'm sure I'm not the only one who felt the same way. To put that into context, if I've picked up a good bit of steam and my creativity behaves itself, I can bash out around 4000+ words in a day, sometimes less. DTF is around 16K (?) p, took me two weeks and felt like a fucking month. (And I still can't edit through all the typos I found in it after posting it, because I start reading, and then my brain runs away with itself and I'm inhaling tissues. Again.)**

**RIGHT.**

**Having bored you all to death with that drabble (I hope not), I shall push on with what you really want to read.**

**Thanks for reading all that, though, if you did. Really. :-)**

**Zero warnings required for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. The first thing I watched after season 7 was the lake scene, but not for a very long time. Still the best scene ever. ;-)**

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

I'm wondering where the hell my shirt from last night ended up. I'm about to enter the lounge to look for it, when Emily giggles and playfully throws it at me from across the room. I catch it and turn it inside out, slipping it over my head and shaking out my hair. I hear the kettle click as it finishes boiling, and sit on one of the stools at the kitchen counter, watching Emily make us coffee.

I can only imagine we spend the same amount of time observing each other. It amazes me how we are both so taken by each other, but in completely different ways. She sees more in me than she can describe, and I think she's the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen. We are so intrigued by each other, and so absorbed. Right now I can't imagine how I've managed to live my life this far without knowing her.

Emily sets two cups of coffee in front of us. "Not quite a macchiato, but still good." she smiles.

I pick up my cup and take a sip. "Oh, that's good." I reply, swallowing the warm liquid.

"So, Campbell... Apart from unpacking, how would you like to spend your Saturday?"

"Any way, so long as its with you, Em." I say, with a shy smile. "But I think we need to unpack first... This whole living-out-of-a-suitcase thing got tired a couple of days ago..." I laugh.

"Agreed, I'm tired of having to unpack fucking everything to find a shirt to wear..." Emily giggled with me.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" I asked. We looked at each other, and then Emily went to open the door.

"Ah, bonjour! Et bienvenue! Je m'appelle Max." the young man said, extending his hand.

"Uh... Emily." she said, shaking his hand. She motioned for him to come in, which made me glad I had put some shorts on as well as my shirt. "Uh... Parlez vous Anglais?"

Max laughs as he follows Emily into the kitchen. "yes, of course. You are not French, I take it?"

"English. I speak French but my girlfriend doesn't. By the way, this is Naomi. Naomi, this is Max..."

"...who should have mentioned I am your neighbour. Enchanté." he says, shaking Naomi's hand. "I noticed you two move in yesterday, but I was on my way out, so didn't have the chance to stop and say bonjour."

"Well... Bonjour, then." I say, smiling, as I sip my coffee.

"You are both new to Paris?" Max asks.

"I've been here before, but Naomi hasn't. I'm planning on playing tour guide this weekend before I start classes on Monday. That is, if I can get her out of the flat for a bit..." she grins at me, and I blush.

"You're studying?"

"Yeah, at the art school down the road. Photography."

"Well, I'm studying painting there, so I shall no doubt see you around... If you ever get lost around there I'd be happy to help."

"Thanks." Emily nods. "Oh, would you like some coffee?"

"Non, merci." he smiled politely, "...I need to be going, actually. I just came to say hello and welcome you to the building. My girlfriend is still asleep, so I'd better get back before she wakes up."

"I see. Well, it's been nice to meet you, Max." Emily said.

"Eh bien, if you are not busy this evening, come round for a few drinks, yes? We are just next to you, the black door with the Picasso poster tacked onto it, hmm? I'm sure Claudette would like to meet you too."

"We just may take you up on that, Max." I smiled.

"Bien!" he smiled. "Well, au revoir!" he said, waving as he left the flat.

"He's..."

"Chirpy." Emily laughed. I finished my coffee and got up, rinsing the cup and placing it in the sink.

"Friendly, though. We should take him up on his offer. Would be good to get to know our neighbours." I say.

Emily nods. "Yeah, it'll be fun. Now... How about we unpack?"

"Excellent idea."

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

About an hour later, we are mostly unpacked, and Naomi is quite impressed by my collection of music related shirts.

"I've never known anyone who owned THAT many band shirts. Like, ever..."

"Well, I've been collecting them since I was fifteen. Drove Katie nuts, she always thought it was tomboyish and a bit... Dykey." I cringe, "Oh, I hate that word..." I laugh.

Naomi picks up a black shirt out of her luggage. "Oh, this one's yours..." she giggles, tossing it over to me. It's the black shirt with "HOT STUFF" scrawled across it in red print.

"Reminds me, we need to find a laundromat." I muse.

"Google to the rescue."

"Could ask our neighbour?"

"True." I nod. "I'll go ask now, actually."

I open the front door and scan the hallway for the door with the Picasso poster. I see it, and on closer inspection, I see the poster is a depiction of his painting "Guernica". Nice.

I knock on the door softly, and am greeted by a black haired woman, who looks at me curiously.

"Uh... Hi, er, désoleé.. Bonjour. Je suis Emily. J'ai cherchez pour Max?"

"Ah, the English girl, yes, come in." she smiles, opening the door to let me in. "I am Claudette, by the way." she says, shaking my hand. I nod politely. "MAX! Viens ici une minute!"

Max enters and smiles. "Bonjour again. What can I do for you?"

"We were wondering, do you know of a laundromat near here?"

"Oui. There is one around the corner that is open 24/7. Just next to the little bakery."

"Oh, right. I know where the bakery is, they do a decent pain au chocolat."

"That's the one." Claudette pipes up.

"Right. Well, that's all I was after, really." I smile. "We'll probably take you up on drinks later." I nod to Max.

"Ah, formidable! We shall look forward to it." Claudette grins.

"Ok. Must be off, then... Laundry and all. See you later, then." I add, heading out the door.

* * *

"Laundromat is around the corner, so I'm told." I tell Naomi, when I get back into the flat. "Shall we go now, or leave it till later?"

"Might as well go now, I s'pose, while its still early."

The clock on the wall says ten. "Wow, I thought it was much later..."

"You were up early, though." Naomi smirked at me.

"True. Ok, let's get this together then and go, then we can do lunch or something."

Naomi nodded.

* * *

We had been in the laundromat only a few minutes. It seemed as though we picked a busy time, so we had to wait for a while. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took out my phone and read the message:

"Hey there, sexy ;) Shame there are so many people here..."

I type a reply.

"Oh yeah? :P"

Naomi gives me a look that could melt ice with the heat in it. I swear she's almost smirking at me. I type another message.

"It's very hot and sweaty in your mind right now, isn't it?"

"I'd be lying if I said no. ;)"

"You're thinking like a teenage boy."

"You've never thought about testing out the spin cycle?"

My eyes go wide for a second.

"How do you DO that?" I reply.

"Do what, Ems? :)"

"Turn something as mundane as laundry into something completely..."

Naomi raises an eyebrow at me.

"Dirty?" she replies, with a sweet smile, that has not an ounce of innocence behind it.

"I was going to say erotic. But dirty would do."

She giggles softly next to me. I get another reply.

"What can I say, you bring it out of me ;)"

I laugh, making the woman sitting across glare at us. I look at her as if to say "Yes? Can I help you with something?" and she quickly goes back to her newspaper.

"You have a habit of doing this when we are in public, Naoms..."

"Cuz I know it drives you nuts! ;)"

"Bitch."

"Ha. You know you love me."

"Absolutely. xoxo"

One of the machines was finally free, so I stood up to load it and set the cycle. When I turned back to sit down, Naomi was staring at me, or rather, her blue eyes were looking me up and down.

"You even make loading a washing machine sexy." she texts.

"Perv!"

"Uh huh... And I like what I see ;)"

"Just you wait till I get you home..." I smirk at her.

"Oh?"

"Two can play at teasing... And thats all I'm gonna say."

"Oohhh... I'm intrigued."

"Keep guessing, Campbell :P"

"Not even a hint?"

"Nope. Lips are sealed!"

"How long till the laundry is done?"

I look over at the machine.

"Twenty minutes. Plus drying time."

"Damn. Will you come and sit next to me, please?"

I grin and take the seat next to her, making sure my thigh is pressed up against hers.

"Better?"

"Much. For now." she replied.

"What else you got in mind, babe?" I text back.

"Nothing that can be done here without causing a scene and getting us arrested."

I stifle a laugh. "Oh, now I'M the one who is intrigued. ;) Let me guess: you, me, a tangle of limbs and moans and long, hot, wet, deep kisses."

I can hear her breath catch in her throat.

"That's just for starters...Christ this is frustrating, Ems..."

"Awww... Why? :P"

"You know why!"

"Someone's horny." I reach for her hand and take it in mine, entwining our fingers. I look into her eyes and give a mischievous smirk.

* * *

**A/N#2: Can I call this an erotic cliffhanger?**

**I think I can. ;-)**

**And... The next chapter is hotter. OH YES.**

**Until then...**

***snicker***

**~GN~ xo**


	28. Teasing

**A/N: Hello... Me again! (I know, right?)**

**I was going to wait a while to post this chapter (couple of days), but I think I'll be nice and gift it to you now. ;-)**

**This chapter requires a Cigarette Warning™, and is told from both POV's. I realise there was a chapter I posted (of which story I do not remember, but I think it was GA) that required a warning, and I forgot to add one... Oops, my bad. Oh wait, that's cuz it wasn't actual smut as such.**

**But this is. So be warned! GloryMorgan...kick your roomie out, or something. :-P**

**And, before I forget... *hands Lizzie a snorkel, flotation device, AND flippers.* try not to ****_completely_**** melt, yeah? ;-)**

**Right, on with it, then.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. There's a packet of rolling papers on my desk, 3/4 of the cover of which has been torn off. I wonder why ****_that_**** is. Ha! **

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

When we finally got back to the flat, it didn't take us long to fold and put everything away, which was great, because if looks could talk, the ones we were giving each other could have melted the polar ice caps in short order.

I stand behind Naomi when we are done and wrap my arms around her, hugging her close to me.

"Wanna see how well I can do at teasing you?" I breathe softly into her ear. I can feel the shiver that runs up her spine.

"Y-yes..." she says, her voice breaking slightly.

"Naomi... Do you trust me?" I whisper, trailing my fingers across her stomach.

"I do."

I smile. "Good." I whisper in her ear, before gently biting her earlobe. I pick up the black bandanna that is sitting on top of my suitcase. "Close your eyes." I say, quietly.

She closes her eyes and I fold the bandanna lengthwise, placing it over her eyes and tying it behind her head. "Not too tight?" I ask, softly.

She shakes her head, and I can almost see a sly grin forming on her lips. I lean forwards and kiss her lips softly, to find that hers are trembling. I trail my fingers down her arm and then link mine with hers. "C'mon." I whisper, leading her to lie down on the bed. I straddle her hips, gently running my fingertips up her torso, pushing her shirt up as well. She inhales sharply through her teeth, squirming under me. I lift the shirt off her head and toss it aside, also relieving her of her bra, taking in her breathtaking form as it lies under me. I press my lips to hers and kiss her slowly, slipping my tongue between her lips.

"Shhhhh..." I whisper, once my lips leave hers. I get up and cross the room to the cupboard and pull out my black and red scarf. Quietly I walk back and climb back on top of her. I lean down and touch my lips to hers, kissing her softly.

Slowly, one by one, I tie her wrists to the bedposts. I place my palms flat on her stomach, and slowly push them upwards, feeling the warmth of her body under mine, until they rest just underneath her breasts. I lean forward so I am parallel to her, slowly kissing across her jaw line to her ear.

"I won't hurt you." my broken voice plays into her ear as I whisper her an assurance.

"I know." she says, barely audible. She is squirming under me. I shift down her thighs and slowly begin kissing up her stomach with light, soft kisses. I hear her breathing become shallow, as I softly kiss up between her breasts to her neck, trailing the tip of my tongue slowly up her throat, before crushing my lips against hers, kissing her deeply. My kiss muffles a soft moan as her back arches into me.

Our lips come apart and my tongue traces back down her throat and across her left shoulder, before crossing slowly back. Naomi groans under me as I slowly begin sucking on her neck. "Em..."

My fingers roam down her skin to her nipples, gently squeezing them between my fingertips. "Christ..." she breathes, before gasping. I suck slightly harder, grinding my hips into hers, and feeling her move under me...

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

All I see is darkness, and all I feel, is Emily. The presence of her above me. Skillful fingers caressing me. Her sweet soft lips making me lose my mind. That husky voice. Even though I cannot see her, she is everywhere.

And I'm not ashamed to say its the most fucking awesome feeling. She was setting me on fire with each passing second, and I wanted to help her throw more gasoline. And being tied up? Let's just say its an experience I _wouldn't_ mind repeating.

I groan her name as she plays with my nipples, rubbing them, which sends pleasure right through me. This was so out of control, but I knew I was safe under Emily. The hardest part of this was neither being able to see nor touch her. This was all about how much she could tease me. And I wanted so much for her to tease me until I lost control. I was that fucking turned on by her.

Her fingers are roaming everywhere over my chest and stomach. Light soft touches, occasionally pinching my nipples... Oh god, that does something to me when she does it... Sending shocks right through me, and causing me to whimper. She leans her head down to flick her tongue over my nipples one by one, gently grasping one between her teeth and gently rolling it, making me moan. "Fuuuck..."

All of a sudden, her mouth leaves my skin, and I'm acutely aware of the air of the room as I feel the chill across my nipple. She shifts above me and I can hear her removing her shirt. Her lips are once more on mine, kissing me passionately, her tongue moving across mine.

"From the first moment I saw you, I wanted to kiss you..." her breath rasps as she whispers to me. At this point, I don't know what I hear more, my own pulse throbbing in my ears, her breathing, or her voice. "...and the more I saw you, the more I wanted you..." she's kissing across my shoulders, her fingertips running across my skin. I squirm under her as her palm traces down my torso to my stomach.

And then she begins to undo the buttons on my jeans. One by one. But the sound is so clear, I can't see her doing it, but I can hear and feel it. She teases me further by sliding the denim ever so slowly down my legs, and pulling it off my feet. I can hear more fabric rustling, and I'm sure it's Emily taking off her own jeans.

My thought is confirmed, when I feel the warmth of her naked skin, as she trails her fingertips slowly up my legs, followed by her lips and tongue, kissing, licking, teasing... Ohhh god, she feels so good. She stretches out on top of me, her thigh sliding in between mine, slowly grinding against my knickers as her lips meet mine once more.

I'm lost in this feeling, one of conflicting pleasure, heightened by the anticipation of what Emily might do to me next. I lean my head up off the pillow as her mouth begins to leave mine. I can feel her breathing hard, her soft warm lips mere millimetres from my own.

I hear a soft chuckle leave her throat as she kisses softly down my neck. Her lips are driving me crazy, and I moan as she grinds her thigh harder into me.

"Emily... Fuck..." I moan as she starts sucking on my neck again. "Ohh god youknowthatdrivesmefuckingnuts..." I can feel her smile against my neck, and my hips are trying their best to move with her. She sucks harder as her fingertips trail down my sides and hook themselves into the waistband of my knickers.

Her lips kiss up to my ear. "You...are...irresistible..." her husky whisper tickles my senses, and it's then that I feel her skin leave mine as she ever so slowly slides my underwear down my legs, my skin almost screaming for her to be pressed up against me again.

Before I can ask, she begins kissing up my legs, alternating between the two. I feel her hot breath as she makes her way up my thighs, which are already slightly apart. I breathe harder as I feel her breath just above my clit, and groan at the feeling of her warm tongue as it takes one long lick of it.

"Jesus... Emilyyyyy..." a sharp breath then leaves me as she sucks my clit in between her lips and moans, and I cry out, a warm and cold shock running through me at the same time, settling in the same area as Emily's tongue. And then, she gives this low chuckle, slipping two fingers quickly and deeply inside my wet centre. I give a long groan and arch my back as this different pleasure rips through me.

"FUUUCK!" I scream, my body stiffening as I come hard, Emily's fingers thrusting deep inside me, and, oh God, her tongue is all over my clit… licking, sucking, driving me crazy.

She then kisses slowly up my stomach, sitting astride my thighs as she kisses me deeply, and all I can taste is myself on her lips and I groan into her kiss. Her fingers move faster inside me, and then I feel her shift and her breathing becomes shallow as her hips start to rock above mine.

She moves her fingers slowly inside me, teasing me, and then I hear her voice, low and quiet…

"I think... I've teased you… enough…"

Her lips are crushed against mine as she moves her fingers faster inside me, her hips grinding into mine, soft groans mixing with our heated kisses.

"You want it... slow… or fast?" she rasps, and I can tell she is as close as I am.

"Fast... please, Em..." I hear myself moan.

"I had a feeling you might say that..." she whispers, as she thrusts her fingers faster inside me. "I love you... Never forget it." she breathes, before sliding her tongue down my throat and starting to suck at my neck, hard. My back arches into her and I groan loudly, feeling pleasure tear through my core.

"Ohhh Jesus Christ!" I cry, squeezing her fingers inside me as I start to come again. "Fuck...gonna... Emily…EMILY…fuckme…pleasebaby…Jesus…EMILY…OHCHRIST !" then I feel Emily shudder above me as she groans against my skin, and we both stiffen as we crash over the edge together.

* * *

**A/N#2: *whistles innocently***

**Coming up... Leftover spaghetti?**

**:-P**

**Until then...**

**~GN~ xo**


	29. Red And Blue

**A/N: 'ELLO! **

**Haven't forgotten this, I promise! Have just been busy writing RU lol**

**Bit fluffy this one, methinks.**

**On with it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Active imagination! Any and all typos not my fault!**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

"That was... something else, Ems." Naomi whispers softly, as she lies curled up into me. She hasn't detached herself from me since I untied her ten minutes ago. But those are the first words she spoke to me, since crying my name several times over as I teased her until she came hard under me. She shuddered violently as I untied her, and then her arms flew around my shoulders and haven't left me since.

"I made you more than speechless, didn't I?" I said, quietly.

An exhausted chuckle leaves her. "That obvious?"

I kiss her temple softly.

"You liked that." I state.

"Mmm... You know I did." she says, in a completely satisfied way, as a lazy smile crosses her lips. "I think this is the most content I've ever been. And I don't think I've ever been THAT absorbed in an experience like that... ever."

"How so?"

Her fingers are lightly stroking my stomach. "Being restrained like that. And being in darkness..."

"Makes you more aware of your other senses..." I finish.

"And you say it's creepy when I do that."

I laugh. "I'm right, though."

Naomi nods. "Yeah. Not being able to touch or see you drove me crazier than your touches and kisses."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. But even though I was deprived of that, I felt you everywhere."

I lean my head down and kiss her softly, pulling her close to me. "Everyday, I love you more."

"I know. Because everyday, I love you more too."

We lay together silently for a few minutes.

"That photo I took of you this morning..."

"Mmm?"

"Can I paint it?" I ask.

She pauses. "On one condition."

"…which is?"

"I get to photograph you the same way, and you paint both." she says, as she looks into my eyes.

A sly smile crosses my lips. "Alright then, you're on."

"Not now, though. I have to catch you the same way you caught me. Intimate and unawares..."

"Of course. Plus, I am kind of enjoying having you wrapped around me right now..."

Naomi smiles. "It certainly does feel good."

"Hmmm." I sigh, happily. "Not monochrome, though."

"Hmm?"

"The painting."

"Oh?"

"No... Well, not black or grey, anyway. One colour for each, I think. Something distinctive."

"...Red and blue." she whispers.

I look into her eyes. "Perfect." I smile. "Need to find an art store, though... I didn't bring paint with me. Wasn't too sure how it would travel."

"You should ask Max. Didn't he say he was studying painting?"

"Oh yeah. Hey, you want to take him up in his offer for drinks later? We can ask him then."

"Yeah, would be nice to know our neighbours. What time is it, anyway?"

I reach to the bedside table for my phone. "A little after two. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

"Mmm, I agree. We still have leftover spaghetti from last night."

"Ooh, now you're talking..." I smile.

"Em?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I kinda still don't want to move..."

"No?"

"Mmhmm. I feel so... whole right now."

"I just feel that way being near you. I feel like we are two parts..."

"...of the same whole."

"...that just confirms it." I say, quietly, with a grin.

"I don't feel so lost anymore." Naomi says to me. "I think you have brought me back." She kisses me softly. "I really love you, Ems. So much."

I smile and kiss her back. "We are two very lucky people."

"Yeah, we are."

There's a short silence between us that is interrupted by my growling stomach. Naomi giggles. "Ok, c'mon Ems, I'll fix us some lunch." She kisses my cheek and then reluctantly detaches herself from me, getting up. She throws her shirt over her head and grabs a pair of shorts, slipping them up over her hips. I follow suit and follow her out to the kitchen. I sit at the counter, quietly observing her as she moves around, getting out plates and cutlery and cooking.

"Oh, Naoms... You weren't wrong about this being better the second time around." I say after a couple of mouthfuls. She blushes.

"Thanks." she grins, tucking into her own plate. "Told you so..." she smirks.

"That you did, babe."

"Still gonna fuck me over the table?" she winks.

I almost choke on my mouthful. "Uh… not right this second..." I grin.

She gives me a sly grin right back.

"Hey. You need to teach me how to use that fancy camera of yours, if I'm gonna photograph you and all." she grins.

"This is true. You're smart, though, should be easy enough for you to pick up. Apart from the controls, it's all about what you see..."

"...and how you choose to present it?" she finishes.

I nod. "Yes."

"You have already taught me so much, Em."

"I know... And there's so much more I want you to experience. Life is just too short and there's just too much to see."

She reaches across the table and threads her fingers through mine, saying what no words can say. We finish our meal and wash up the dishes.

I sit at the table, plugging my camera into my laptop, to download all the images I've taken so far. "Here, come and look..." I say, taking Naomi's hand and pulling her down to sit next to me.

We both look at the black and white picture I took of her sleeping. "Thought you might like to see it at a larger scale..."

"It's... Beautiful."

"YOU'RE beautiful." I state, matter-of-factly. I tuck a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear. She blushes a shade of red as she giggles. "And cute." I grin.

"How long were you sitting there before you took it?" Naomi asked.

"Not sure. Maybe about ten minutes. I was waiting for the right light. Light is always important. I did that sketch of the view out of the window while I waited."

"It's a nice sketch."

"Only a quickie, though."

"Still, it has enough detail in it."

"I took more time sketching you, though." I said.

"I know you did, that's why it's unfinished..."

I laugh. "Well, yes and no... If you hadn't interrupted me..."

Naomi laughs with me."Ok, ok, point taken." She pauses. "But you said you took the photo in case I woke up..."

"Yes. Common practice, actually."

"Plus..."

"I couldn't help myself... I had to capture you in more than just one medium." I say, quietly. "I think that I'm beyond captivated by you, Naoms." I catch her eyes with mine and stare deep into those beautiful blue orbs. She leans in and kisses me passionately.

"I know." she whispers as her lips leave mine. "The more time we spend together, the more I know it." she wraps her arms around me, pulling me close.

"I've never found myself this wrapped up in someone before." I say quietly. "Ever. I could spend all day in your arms, get nothing done, and still not feel like I've wasted a day."

Naomi nods and leans her head on my shoulder. "I know what you mean, Ems."

"So... Red and blue, you think?"

"Yes. It would be perfect."

"Yeah, it would. I get to pick the blue, though. You get to pick the red."

"Ok, then." she nods.

"We need a bottle of wine... To take with us tonight."

"That's true... Didn't I see an off-license on our way to the supermarket yesterday?" she asks.

I nod. "Yeah, next to the bakery. Well, the other side to where the laundromat is..." I laugh. "Shall we?"

Naomi nods. "We should probably make ourselves presentable first, though." she says, indicating our current state.

"You have a point. I could do with a shower... Care to join me and save water?" I smirk at her.

She gives me that glare. "Nothing to do with saving water... And you know it, Ems." she says, with a sly grin.

I give her a cheeky smile. I kiss her deeply and take her hand, pulling her up with me. "C'mon, sexy, I want to get naked and wet with you..." I say in a low voice, leading her towards the bathroom, pulling off her shirt and mine as we go.

* * *

**A/N#2: Hmm... If Emily said that to me, she'd hardly have to lead me anywhere because I'd gladly follow.**

**The next chapter is rather amusing!**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	30. Meet The Neighbours

**A/N: *brushes aside the cobwebs and opens the door***

**Oh, hello! *snicker***

**Ok, I promised everyone reading RU that I would update this, as well as try and update SF and GA... So here's the next chapter of this. Other than these three, I have at least three other stories on my iPad, one of which is much shorter, than anything else, but it's almost finished, so I might give it a read-through, finish it off and post it in the meantime while I figure out what to do about SF/GA.**

**So...stay tuned!**

**On with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Blah blah blah, bling bling bling blah... lol any and all typos not my fault, I swear.**

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

Emily is already dressed, and is waiting for me to finish getting ready. She's lying on the bed, watching me... Which I'm no longer self conscious of. I mean, it's rational isn't it? After you've shared intimate moments with someone, and they have peeled back every little bit of your soul. Or maybe it's just because it's Emily and I am comfortable that it's her watching me.

"Babe?" her husky voice jolts me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

She grins. "Penny for your thoughts, Campbell?"

I give a shy smile. "It's just... The way you look at me..."

"What about it?" she asks, with curious eyes.

"I was thinking how..."

"Yeah?"

I pause. God, I feel how she must feel when she doesn't feel like she can explain. "Hard to explain... You know..."

She smiles, understanding. "You don't know how it's gonna sound?"

"Yes. Guess I should just say it and hope for the best, yeah?" she says, sheepishly.

"Just say it, babe." she nods.

I take a breath. Her eyes are on me, warm and trusting. "I... used to be self conscious when I would catch you looking at me... But, I'm not anymore. It's comfortable... And well... exciting." I smirk.

Emily nods at me, smiling. "I get it."

"Do you, though?" I pause. "If it was anyone else... I couldn't handle it. But it's you. It's different. I..."

"Naoms..." Emily is now standing behind me, having stood up while I was rambling on. She slips her arms around me and kisses my temple. "There's two of us in this, babe. Of course I understand. Ok?"

"You do?"

She nods at me in the mirror. "Two halves, remember?"

I nod. "I love how you understand me."

"It's how we understand each other, babe. Now, are you ready?" she whispers to me.

"Yeah. Let's go." I reply, grabbing her hand and the wine, and leading her to the door.

We're outside a door down the hallway from Emily's, and true to what Max said, there's a poster of a black and white painting on the door.

"Picasso?" I say, curiously, pointing at it.

"Mmhmm. Guernica. You can google it later." she grinned, as she knocked on the door. She kissed my temple softly as the door opened to reveal a woman in her 20's with shoulder length black hair.

"Bonsoir, Emily!" she smiled, ushering us in. "And this is...?"

"My girlfriend, Naomi. This is Claudette, Max's other half." Emily introduces me and hands Claudette the wine.

"Hello." I extend my hand and she shakes it, with a smile.

"Viens, go in and take a seat, I'll rescue Max from whatever he is doing." she smiles and motions to the couch. We both sit and I'm looking around the flat. It looks similar to Emily's, although the decor is different. I notice another print of a painting hanging on the wall, a mess of squiggles and lines and I find myself staring at it, even though it looks like a five year old painted it. In amongst all the chaos, there seems to be something about it...

"Eh, bien... Emily, I think your girl has never been faced with Pollock before." Max says, with a chuckle.

"You should have seen her when she saw Picasso on the door!" Emily laughed.

"Pollock. As in Jackson Pollock?" I say, finally joining the conversation.

"Oui."

"Christ. It looks like..." I start.

"…a five year old painted it." Emily finishes.

Max laughs. "A common criticism of his work, actually. Usually from critics who didn't understand his methods."

"I think it's fascinating. Like it says so much without having any structure…" I say, looking back at the picture.

Claudette brings in some glasses and opens the wine, pouring us all a glass. "You're not going on about Pollock again, Max?"

Max smiles apologetically. "Désolée, ma chére. It seems to have entertained Naomi."

"Oh well, in that case…" she laughed.

"Claudette and I do not see eye to eye when it comes to Pollock. She doesn't think much of abstract expressionism."

"I'd think more of it if it made any sense..." Claudette replied, sipping her wine. "Now, Monet..."

"…painted the same bridge for years." Max said, sounding bored.

"Ah, so he did, but it's never the same painting twice." Emily spoke up.

"And a least he was an impressionist. You can see things in his paintings, even if it's just a glimpse," Claudette said, "…the only way you see things in one of Pollock's paintings, is if you take a shitload of acid so you start talking to the canvas…" she said, jokingly.

"Oh, I don't know..." I said, gazing at the painting. "I kind of like it. I think it's growing on me."

"Mais, we shall have to agree to disagree on his one, ma chére." Max says to Claudette.

She nods in his direction. "Bien…Emily, Naomi. What brings the two to you to Paris?"

"I came to getaway for a bit." I reply.

"And I'm taking a course at the same college as Max, so I found out." Emily adds.

"Ah. Painting?"

"No, photography. But I do paint and draw as well…"

"Formidable. You shall have to share some of your work." Max says, sipping his wine.

"Most of it is back in London, but I've got a good portion of it photographed in a gallery online, I'd be happy to give you the address." Emily replied.

"And you, Naomi… what do you do when you're not staying in Paris?" Claudette asks me.

"I'm studying journalism at uni next year." I reply.

"So, an artist and a budding journalist."

"Photographer, technically." Emily says. "But… I see painting in my future." she added, looking at me. "Oh, speaking of which… Max, any decent art supply shops around? I need paint and some supplies."

"There is a fairly decent shop around the corner from the college. What kind of supplies do you need?"

"Paint, brushes, canvas, palette… possibly an easel."

"Max has a spare palette and easel." Claudette says.

"Oui, you are welcome to borrow it, bien sur. What are you painting?"

"A diptych. Maybe even a triptych."

"A what?" I ask.

"A painting with two panels… or three."

"Ah. Makes sense." I reply, thinking about it briefly.

"Anyway, I'm mostly a photographer, however painting has always been my first love." Emily says.

"Ah, Emily… Remember: you are an artist no matter what your choice of medium. You wouldn't simply call Mapplethorpe just a photographer, would you?"

Emily laughed. "Not sure he's the best example, really. Although… interesting juxtaposition in his subject matter."

The three of them laughed, and I raised my eyebrow at Emily.

She looks at me with those gorgeous eyes of hers.

"Clearly I'm gonna have to google him later, like the poster on the front door, yeah?" I ask, motioning to the door.

"Mapplethorpe took many many beautiful photos of flowers…orchids, lilies and the like, as well as portraits." Max explains.

Claudette scoffs and adds "…and the rest is bordering on the obscene, subject wise."

I raised my eyebrow. "Oh?"

Emily giggled next to me. "Oh, come on, Claudette, some of it you could certainly class as 'erotic', not obscene."

"Eh bien, personally, fetish photography is not my thing, but I can see how one can see that."

"I see a lot of googling in the near future." I mutter, sipping my wine.

"I DID say you would learn some things while you are with me, babe." Emily grinned, slipping her arm around my shoulder and kissing my temple gently.

"That you did, Em, that you did." I reply, with a smile.

"Alors… Emily, why did you come to Paris to study photography? No courses en Angleterre?" Max asked.

Emily looks at me. "…he means England." I nod. "Well, I felt like a break, and decided to mix in some study with a holiday. Although its going to be rather hard to get into study mode, I think…"

"Oh? Our beautiful city too much of a distraction, oui?" Claudette joked.

"Well, there is that, but this isn't my first time in Paris. But things changed when I was having coffee while awaiting my flight here, last week at Heathrow in London."

"How so?" asked Max.

"She met me." I smiled, thinking back to the memory of when we met.

"C'est vrai, Emily?" Claudette asked, a surprised tone in her voice.

Emily took a sip of her wine and nodded. "Best decision I made that day… stopping for coffee. And happily coincidental."

"Bien, I'm intrigued. Go on." Max said, pouring us top-ups.

"Well…" I said, drinking some more wine, "…I was absorbed in my Michelin guide trying to think of what to see first when I got here, and then I hear this coffee cup being set down on my table. I looked up, and there she was." I smiled.

"Arréte. Emily…you said something about a coincidence?" Max interrupted.

"You couldn't write it, really. Same flight. Neighbouring seats. Same hotel." she grinned.

"Plus…we seem to be sort of magnetic to each other." I said.

"Apart from the first night we were here, we have barely been apart from each other."

"Incroyable." Claudette says, looking at the two of us, with surprise in her expression.

"Quoi?" Emily said. I really have to control myself, her speaking French is SUCH a turn on.

"Eh, from what Max told me this morning, I got the impression you two had been together a lot longer."

I laugh, I can't help it. Claudette looks at me strangely, and I wave it off. "You're the second person to say that to us."

"There is quite a bond between us that neither of us can really explain." Emily added.

"Alors, love at first sight, then?"

Emily looked into my eyes, and I found myself momentarily locked in the connection we shared.

"Ah...C'est belle." Claudette smiled. "Une belle histoire!"

* * *

**A/N#2: The French, for the uninitiated:**

**Bonsoir: Good evening**

**C'est vrai: it's true**

**Arréte: stop**

**Incroyable: incredible**

**Quoi: what**

**C'est belle/une belle histoire: it's beautiful/a beautiful story**

**There you have it. The next chapter is rather...exciting? HA! No further clues. I'll try and update it soon, I PWOMISE!**

**:-)**

**Reviews. Comments? You know what to do...**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	31. Best Idea Ever

**A/N: I'm posting this one because GloryMorgan is getting her nails done, apparently and is bored.**

**This chapter contains a Cigarette Warning™ It is short, and is pure smut.**

**DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU, MORGAN! LOL**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. If you're uncomfortable after reading this, I did warm you! Any and all typos...blah blah blah...**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

It's early morning and I'm half awake for some stupid reason. I'm lying on my side, just watching Naomi sleep. Watching the way her breasts rise and fall as she breathes… Damn, it's beautiful. Everything about her is, really. And right now she looks peaceful, so I don't really want to disturb her, but I just can't help myself… I gently trace my fingertips over her naked shoulders, trailing them down between her breasts. I lean over and softly kiss her shoulder, feeling her stir next to me. She turns to face me, her eyes still closed, burying her head in the pillow slightly. A smile crosses my lips, and I lean over to kiss her forehead softly. She moans ever so softly, and I softly kiss across her shoulders.

My fingertips roam over her soft skin, tracing over the curves of her torso, down to her hipbone. I'm watching her face for signs that she might wake up, but her brow only furrows slightly, as she turns over, her naked back now facing me.

And I can't resist. I lean forward and press my lips to the back of her neck, kissing her again, wrapping my arm around her waist and drawing her close to me. My fingers lightly circle her stomach, slowly tracing downwards. I flick out my tongue, softly licking a heart into her base of her neck, and I feel her shiver at the touch of my warm tongue on her skin.

She turns again to face me, and her eyes slowly open to reveal half asleep eyes and a lazy smile. She leans close and kisses me, her lips meeting mine slowly. It's such a lazy kiss, there's no hurry to it, and her hand is in my hair, fingers gently threading through it.

Her lips come away from mine and her eyes, half open, stare into mine, the blue of her irises now slightly darker, pupils widening, as my fingertips trail down below her stomach.

"You going to just tease me...or touch me properly?" she asks, breaking the comfortable silence between us. I don't say anything, except for kissing her again deeply, slipping my hand down in between her thighs, giving her my wordless answer as I slip my fingertips down her clit. She moans into the kiss as I slowly play with her, teasing her further.

Her eyes remain open as I stroke her, and we are just gazing at each other, my fingers rubbing up and down her wet clit, slowly at first, then faster, keeping a steady rhythm. Her eyes shut and she bites the bottom lip as she moans, her hand now on my wrist as it moves between her legs.

"Em..." she groans, before I lean forward to kiss her passionately, catching the rest of her moan between my lips. She kisses me back hungrily, before I kiss down her throat, slowly sucking on her neck. Her hand moves from my wrist and grips my shoulder as her body arches toward me. "Fuck…Emilyyyy…"

I rub faster over her clit, sucking deeper into her neck, feeling the loud moan that moves through her throat on its way past her lips. "Jesus…"

I go back up and kiss her deeply, slipping my tongue in between her lips, and she kisses me back intensely. When her lips leave mine, she fixes me with a look of pure lust in her eyes, and I can tell she is close. I reach up and run my thumb down her cheek, tracing it across her lips, feeling the soft pressure as she kisses the pad of my thumb.

"Beautiful…" I whisper, slipping my fingers deep inside her warm wetness. Her breath catches and she groans as I stroke my fingers inside her, as her hips thrust towards me.

My thumb is against her clit as I move inside her, bringing her closer. She's kissing me more frantically, our lips moving together as best they can, until hers break away and she looks into my eyes with a look of pure pleasure as her body starts to shudder next to me.

"Ohhh…FUUUUCK!" she cries as she comes on my fingers, her eyes never leaving mine, the climax ripping violently through her body. "Jeeesus Christ!"

I crash my lips against hers as her pleasure subsides, saying what words just can't say. My lips leave hers and I watch her for a few seconds. She gazes at me with a shy grin, and then buries her head in my shoulder giggling. I smile and wrap my arms tight around her.

"Best wake up… ever." she says, lazily.

"Mmm. Too early though." I mumble, snuggling around her body.

"Yeah… fuck it, Ems… let's go back to sleep."

"Mmm. Best idea ever."

* * *

**A/N#2: dum de dum...**

**:-P**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


End file.
